Beyond Good and Evil
by The Soul of A Warrior
Summary: At a young age, Naruto believed that his destiny was to live alone and when he discovered why... he became an Avenger. But even an Avenger can lose their purpose for a better one. Don't own Naruto, semi-dark Naruto, NarutoXHarem
1. Something I Couldn't Understand

**Redoing some of the chapters; got a lot of complaints about the grammar so I am policing each and every chapter. **

**LEGEND:**  
_'thoughts of human'_  
_**'thoughts of biju/summon'**_  
"speech of human"  
**"speech of biju/summon"**

Originally by traCky skAAr

Edited by The Soul of a Warrior

**Guess what...  
...I dont own Naruto!**

**Beyond Good and Evil - Fate**

Chapter 1

**Things I couldn't understand**

Dark clouds are visible on the night sky above the hidden village in the leaves. A storm rumbles, wind and lightning. This is one of those nights that everybody spends at home with their family or friends. For four year old Uzumaki Naruto there is not any home, family or friends. There is only his apartment, and nothing more. The difference between 'home' and 'apartment' is huge especially for orphans. In the 'home', you like to stay more than for the night. There is someone who is waiting for you and who loves you, it is warm and nice; whereas with an 'apartment,' everything is the opposite.

Naruto is sitting on the bed with hands wrapped around knees. In his mind is utter chaos, a battle of thought. There are many things he could not, cannot and in near future, will not understand.

The first thing he could not understand is why on the nights like today, some weird things happen to him. Why did he hear roars instead of rumbles? Why instead of wind he hears these terrible screams? Why when the sky is cut by bright lighting everything seems for him like it is on fire?

And the scent of blood... that does not make any sense does it? Everything about it drives him crazy.

_'Am I still sane? Is this real? When will it end?'_ Along with those questions tears started running down each of his cheek.

The second thing young Uzumaki could not for the life of him understand was why he could not live in the orphanage like every other orphan. He probably was the only one this young living on his own. He hated being alone, it hurt so much. Slowly, everyday less tears came down his face, slowly he was accepting this loneliness. There is one person that talked to him and visited him once in a while. The Hokage, the leader of the village, from the title the strongest ninja in Konoha, visited him and brought him food that is mostly something easy to make like instant ramen and other things that he needed, such as clothing. Someone once told him that he came because he pitied him. Naruto believed in that and that only made him angry. _'I don't need pity from anyone!'_ but in truth, if not for the old man he would have died a long time ago.

The third thing he couldn't understand was his 'healing ability' or his senses that are far sensitive than it should be. The first wound he got after a simple fall while running, would heal itself immediately in front of his eyes. A boy that looked a year or two older than him told him that it was not possible and he was not normal.

He wasn't normal? Then what was he?

_'Am I demon?'_ He could not understand the cold looks on the street and those abusive whispers about him being a demon, a murderer and how he should die.

_'I didn't kill anybody!'_ He couldn't understand why parents always took their children away when he came to play with them. Soon nobody wanted anything to do with him. _'Is that so? FINE I DONT NEED ANYBODY!'_

He couldn't and can't understand... for now. But he has sworn to himself that he will find out the reason, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but he will!

_'I don't need pity from anyone!'_

_'Am I still sane?'_

_'Is that real?'_

_'When will it ends?'_

_'Am I a demon?'_

_'I didn't kill anybody!'_

_'Is that so?'_

_'FINE I DONT NEED ANYBODY!'_

Tired from crying, from the pain of being alone... tired of life and he was only four years old! Finally Naruto fell asleep. For this night he can forget about the reality he lives. For him, the best moments of his life are while sleeping and dreaming. Time for rest to bring energy for the same tomorrow.

**Revised and edited January 9, 2012**


	2. Somewhere I belong

**Chapter two as promised**

**LEGEND:**  
'thoughts of human'  
_**'thoughts of biju/summon'**_  
"speech of human"  
**"speech of biju/summon"**

**Guess what...**  
...I dont own Naruto!

**Beyond good and evil - Fate**

Chapter 2

**Somewhere I Belong**

He could not stand in one place for more than five minutes. Those cold eyes were surrounding him and like blades, were stabbing into his soul. He had to escape from them. He had to run. Now five years old, Naruto was running across the forest. It did not matter where he was going, but it was better than staying in town. All he wanted was freedom from the sadness.

_'I want to find a place or somewhere that will free me from everything. That will make me feel happy.'_ With these thoughts, he ran faster and did not realize that he ran onto a training ground.

Nothing really had changed this past year. He still was alone and it still hurt and little to no tears fell. First he could cry for days, then hours, then minutes and now seconds. He was wondering if there is a limit to tears. If so, then he had feeling that soon he would stop. Naruto did not like crying because it made him feel weak and useless but there was nothing he could do about it.

His run turned into walking. Naruto then saw a sign that said 'Training ground #37'. He decided to see if someone trained there. _'I always wanted to see ninja in action and I do not feel like waiting three years more when I go to the academy'_. In the center of the area, one man stood in normal Jounin attire. _'Why is he standing there doing nothing?'_ Then Naruto heard him yell:

"**Kage Bunshin! **"

About ten clones appeared and began to fight the original. A few seconds later, there were zero clones. Naruto realized that he was smiling.

_'I want to fight! I will be coming more often to watch when someone trains here every day from this day forth!'_ and with that he went away because it was almost night.

_'I wonder if I will become strong like that guy...'_

A few months passed and he was still coming to the training grounds to watch. After watching, he always went to the lake to watch the hiding sun. There were a few Shinobi that he liked the most, one of them was guy who wore a green spandex suit with huge eyebrows.

_'I guess he is using them as a distraction or as Genjutsu'_ Naruto thought. He liked him because he never gave up and always did things that were impossible. When the training ground was empty, Naruto began doing some exercises that he seen the man perform

_'I want to become strong and fight with the best ninjas!' _He would tell himself.

Once again the day had come to an end. _'I guess it is time to go to the lake'_.

Naruto sat on the grass watching the hiding sun from the reflection on the water. Day after day it was the same, he sat there waiting for night to come and always one person was heading home from training across the road placed before the lake. Today it was a man with dark hair and red eyes, looking rather dangerous. Needless to say, Naruto was glad that the man did not shoot any of those famous 'cold eyes' on him. Today was a little different. This time, red eyes had someone on his back that looked like little copy of him.

_'Must be his brother or something,'_ Naruto felt the eyes of his brother on his back but these eyes were not something he was used to. They were covered with some hint of interest and sadness. Soon two of them were gone and the full moon night came in the sky in Konoha. _'Time to go to the apartment.'_

Naruto found himself in the house. He took a shower and went to bed thinking about what it would be like to have a brother.

**Revised and edited January 9, 2012**


	3. One Last Cry

**Chapter three here.**

**LEGEND:**  
'thoughts of human'  
_**'thoughts of biju/summon'**_  
"speech of human"  
**"speech of biju/summon"**

**Guess what...**  
...I dont own Naruto!

**Beyond good and evil - Fate**

Chapter 3

**Last Tear on the Sixth birthday**

Tomorrow is the tenth of October and on that day, six years ago the Yondaime defeated the nine tailed demon fox named Kyuubi that attacked the village of Konoha at the cost of his life. And tomorrow Naruto celebrated his sixth birthday.

If celebrate was even a good word for how he spent his birthday.

To celebrate his special day he stayed at home. Why? Because on this particular day, everybody seemed even more aggressive towards him for unknown reasons. It was not his fault that many died on this day, right? He did not like the idea of staying at home while everybody else celebrates. Especially on this important day to him and to the village that he is a part of, but it was way safer that way.

Young Uzumaki was walking along the main street of Konoha but something did not seem right to him. The villagers were not looking at him with those eyes! They even smiled at him!

_'Holy crap, what is going on here?'._ He reached the forest in his normal way to the training ground. Ten minutes later he found himself on his normal 'every-day-spot' to watch.

_'So today this guy with the big eyebrows is training here '_he thought.

Hours later this guy spotted the boy, which was not really the first time he had seen him, but merely let the boy watch, but today seemed like the perfect day to approach the kid. So the man stopped his training and walked toward Naruto.

"Hello there youthful young man. I have seen that you are watching everybody train! Are your flames of youth brightening highly?" He greeted and then asked.

Naruto of course, did not know what to say to this. He did not usually talk to people and this one was talking weird.

"Hi umm... I like to watch others because uh… I want to be a ninja and can't wait when I go to the academy." Naruto replied, a bit nervous at this encounter.

"Well my name is Maito Gai! The beautiful green beast of Konoha! I am a special Jounin and Taijutsu specialist," Gai said. "What is your name youthful boy?" He asked after his long introduction.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," He whispered, thinking that Gai would do what everybody does after hearing his name, abuse him or just walk away.

How wrong he was.

"Nice to meet you! I sincerely hope that your FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL NEVER STOP BURNING INSIDE OF YOU!" Gai shouted, his eyes suddenly burning like fire and his stance changing into a pose of absolute power.

"…," Naruto was speechless.

"Umm... sure..." He muttered in answer.

"I look toward to our next meeting Naruto-kun! YOUTH!" And with that he disappeared.

"Bye," Was the only thing the young boy responded with but it was a little too late. Gai was long gone.

Naruto sat somewhere in the forest and the whole time he was thinking about what happened so far on this day.

_'It is getting dark, looks like it is time to go back,'_

On the way home he was disturbed by some boy older than him by about a year or two.

"Hi what's your name?" the boy asked Naruto, shocking him in the process.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, why do you want to know?" Naruto was instantly on guard. No one suddenly comes up to him and asks who he was. Usually kids were taken away from him as the parents avoided him.

"I am Shao and I want to be your friend," That made Naruto raise an eye brow.

"Why?"

"Don't know really. I saw that you were alone and I wanted to play with someone. So want to be friends?" Shao asked.

_'Friends? I don't have any friend and I don't play with anyone. This could be fun and I won't be alone anymore!'_ Naruto thought. He then re thought the situation.

'_What if this is a trap to get me killed. This would not be the first time,' _

After a while, his desperation for a person he could called friend won out and he smiled.

"Sure!"

"Okay. It's dark already so let's meet right at this place tomorrow around six o'clock. Ok? I gotta go! See you tomorrow Naruto!" And with that Shao run off.

"BYE!" Naruto yelled at the running Shao.

_'Today was the best day in my life! And tomorrow will be the best birthday I have ever had!'_ Young Uzumaki thought in bed. It was not that late to go to sleep but he wanted tomorrow to come quickly. He couldn't wait! Today he was truly happy because he had made a friend! Usually Naruto was happy only while watching ninja in training, fighting or when he trained. Maybe life wasn't as bad as he thought.

He truly hoped so.

The sun rose up into the sky. Light seeps in through the window and ends up on the face of a boy with six whiskers, three on each cheek. Naruto opened his eyes.

'_Today is going to be great!'_ He sat up on the bed and gave himself some time to fully wake. He showered, got dressed, and had Breakfast.

_'That was fast. Almost as fast as how Gai moves in training,'_ Naruto usually quickly left his apartment but today was his record! He was even excited about watching others training while thinking about meeting with Shao.

_'What will we be doing? Playing? I can't play anything!'_ He was excited and nervous now.

_'Damn I have to hurry or I will be late! Time really runs fast when you're busy'._ Naruto ran from the training grounds. It was almost six and he did not want his first real friend to wait.

_'Al-most there,' _Out of breath, which was a statement as he learned he could run for far longer than kids his age, he found himself at the meeting spot and started waiting for Shao to show up. He was waiting... and waiting... and waiting... Until it was almost seven o'clock.

_'It is getting dark. He…he didn't lie to me, did he?'_ The whole of Konoha was at the party, the music was heard even from where Naruto was.

"Naruto hi... sorry I'm late! I hope you didn't mind?" Shao said as he ran up to him.

"Nope it's okay... so what we are going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go over here. I have something to show you, it's really cool!"

"Okay, lead the way," Naruto replied.

Shao lead him to a dead end avenue. Now it was night and dark clouds started forming on the sky.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?" Naruto asked in nervous tone. What was interesting here? It was some dirt dead end street that most of the people didn't even look at. And with this question in mind, many villagers and ninjas appeared. They surrounded him, and in the air he felt killer intent. Naruto froze in place, and rain started falling from the black clouds.

"Now you demon, you will pay for killing my mom!"

"You monster, nobody will ever want to do anything with you!"

"Monsters like you always live alone hated by everyone and killed in the end!" Shao shouted quickly and ran behind adults.

Naruto did not had chance to speak because someone hit him in face and he went flying into wall. He heard shouts but could not understand them. The next hit reached him and then the next and the next, then a kunai, shuriken and even a katana began piercing through his skin and he felt… pain.

Pain was what he felt. He lay on the ground covered in his own blood with serious wounds, still getting kicked by the angry mob.

Then they stopped. With one half open eye, Naruto saw Maito Gai standing there with few other ninjas stopping the mob from hurting him. He felt tired. Naruto fainted and from his eye ran one tear. It was the last tear, he won't cry again, ever.

It was the last tear on his sixth birthday.

The last tear he ever gave.

Last tear.

**A/N**: 3rd Chapter done, please review.

**Revised and Edited January 9, 2012**


	4. Avenge Sevenfold

**LEGEND:**  
'thoughts of human'  
_**'thoughts of biju/summon'**_  
"speech of human"  
**"speech of biju/summon"**

**Guess what...**  
...I don't own Naruto!

**Beyond good and evil - Fate**

Chapter 4

**Rebirth of Naruto - I am an avenger**

Naruto woke up in some sort of hallway, wet and tired. On the ceiling were pipes, on the floor was water and there were a few drops on the walls.

_'It is pretty cold for hell,'_

This place was weird; it looks like he was a walking lamp. Everywhere but around him was dark. He began to walk forwards. He made a left and reached a dead end.

_'I have to turn back'_. Forwards, make a right and another dead end. Again, he exited and then walked forwards, made a left and this time he found himself in a large room. At the end of the room was a placed cage.

_'Too dark to see anything, I should come closer'_. Now Naruto stood in front of a cage and he spotted a rather advanced looking seal.

_'This does not look like hell. Where am I, and what am I in front of?_

He walked closer to it and heard a beast as it roared.

_'This familiar roar... I have heard it many times on those stormy nights'_. Uzumaki walked closer to take a look for the source of the sound and he saw it.

It was a large fox with nine tails, big fangs, claws and bloody red eyes. Naruto jumped back a little bit. They measured themselves with eyes. Finally Naruto decided to speak.

"What are you? Where am I? Am I-" He was interrupted with scowl.

**"Shut up brat!"** The fox spoke.

_'This thing can talk? Now that is weird!'_Naruto thought. Then he felt pent up anger that he kept for six years straight. He couldn't stand that something had commanded him to stay quiet in this situation. He finally had it. He snapped.

"NOW THAT IS IT! YOU SHUT UP ! NO MORE ABUSING ME. I WANT ANSWERS RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!"

**"Hahahahaha. AHAHAHAHA"**

"WHAT AT YOU LAUGHING AT?" Now Naruto was in a rage, if he could, he would punch this fox in eye.

"YOU STUPID FOX". Then the fox stopped laughing and there was an awkwardness silence.

_**'Hmm... He isn't hopeless like most of humans'**_. The fox thought. He then decided to let the little kid know just who he was.

**"To make a long story short. I am Kyuubi. You are in your mind and you are still alive."**Naruto got his answers but with them, more questions began to form in his head.

_'He should be dead!'  
_  
_'What is he doing in my mind?'_

_'That's why they hate me?'_

"What are you doing in my mind?" He asked but the fox did not answer. Naruto wasn't stupid and he suspected something but he was afraid of the truth.

_'My birthday is on the tenth. The same day this beast attacked the village and the fourth Hokage__had died. So this is why they hate me. Because they know he is sealed in me._

"So I am a demon?"

Silence. But this time Naruto didn't say anything, he waited for demon fox to say something.

_'For a demon he sure isn't talkative.'_

**"I'll only say it once and only once kit. Yondaime didn't kill me, he was too weak. But he sealed me inside of you. You aren't demon, you are my prison, and you are still a weak mortal human. You don't deserve to be pushed over like that because if not for you they all would be dead six years ago."** Kyuubi said.

_**'This should work... I want my revenge'**_ It thought.

And it worked. Naruto once again felt uncontrolled rage.

_'They tried to kill me because I saved them?'_

He didn't even move for an hour or so, thinking about everything he heard. It wasn't fair. Why him? Why was he chosen to house a demon? But it didn't matter to him now, if not him then someone else would have this same life. Another hour passed and he reached to conclusion.

_'If it weren't for me, they would all be dead and this is how they thank me? I don't deserve to be looked at like trash in their eyes. They will never accept me! I always will be alone, even if someone will want to be my friend for real... then they will treat him same way they treat me. Some will only act like a friend to hurt me like Shao... BUT I WILL NOT STAND BEING ABUSED ANYMORE! I WONT BE A PUSHOVER! Now I understand why yesterday they smiled at me, those smile were evil... they all planned everything... the whole village. Even most of the ninjas! My destiny is to live alone my whole my life, my fate was sealed along with Kyubbi six years ago. But why would he want to attack the village? This is his fault! He will pay! If not for him I would be normal with family and friends!'_

"STUPID FOX IF NOT FOR YOU-" He was interrupted by the demon speaking once again.

**"IM NOT HAPPY TO BE IN THIS TRAP LIKE YOU KIT AND I DID NOT ATTACK YOUR VILLAGE FOR FUN!"**

"So why?" Naruto asked quietly. If he could, he would cry but he could not. He refused to cry. Even though his body was shaking with rage and anger.

**"I was provoked by a human named Orochimaru; he smelled like a snake and had a leaf forehead protector. When I was in a rage he summoned me near this village,"** Kyuubi paused, waiting for boy to understand what he said.

**"It's his entire fault. If not for him, I would be free and you would be normal, many would live along with your family."**With that fox ended.

"Maybe I should die?"

**"Doing that will prove to them that they are right... you deserve to live more them most of them, kit."**

**"**That's right!" Naruto said in response.

"I will live because I deserve to. I will get my revenge! My main goal in life is to kill Orochimaru. I am an avenger. I will gain the power no matter what it takes and I will avenge for myself, you and everyone that died six years ago." He added.

**"That's good kit. I will heal you when you need it and I will give as much of my own chakra as you can handle. You have fox senses and like most of us you will smell snakes. Another gift for you will be to understand the language of foxes. Go to the forest and find a fox that will want to be your pet and use him."** The Kyuubi said.

**"Now leave my presence you flesh bag,"** He added.

Naruto closed his eye and when he opened them he found himself lying on a bed.

_'I have to be in the hospital'_ He thought. Everything was hurting him and he felt tired. He closed his eyes again and went sleep.

_The six year old boy was walking on water. There was no land in eye sight. White mist began to appear and soon the mist was everywhere. Naruto started running. One foot fell into water and after it his whole body. He tried to swim but he failed. He began drowning but he couldn't catch his breath._

_Soon he would die. Everything went black._

Naruto opened his eyes and he saw that a nurse was trying to smother him with a pillow. He was about to faint but in his accumulated efforts, he released some red chakra. Now he was surrounded in darkness. Paralyzed and without energy to think. Something in the dark began to talk. He concentrated on the sounds.

"What are you doing? I almost killed that demon! Let me end this!" Nurse screamed.

"Arrest her, tomorrow she will be executed."

"Yes, Hokage-sama,"

"He is still living Hokage-sama, he has only fainted,"

"That is good, you two will be his guards, if something happens to him you will be punished severely. Do not test me," Ordered the Hokage.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" Said the ANBU captain with some fear in his voice.

"Guard the outside door, don't allow anyone to come here!" And with that everyone left from the room.

_'So again someone tried to kill me. Orochimaru will pay even if I will have to die with him,'_ With that Naruto fall asleep again, this time he did not dream about anything.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**So there we have it. Naruto's quest for revenge has begun.**

**Find out next chapter how he begins to train and meets a new and real friend.**

**PEACE**

**Revised and edited January 9, 2012**


	5. One Step At A Time

**LEGEND:**  
'thoughts of human'  
_**'thoughts of biju/summon'**_  
"speech of human"  
**"speech of biju/summon"**

**Guess what...**  
...I don't own Naruto!

**Beyond Good and Evil **

Chapter 5

**Things I Understood**

* * *

Naruto woke up and sat on the bed. His hands reached up and held his head

_'Damn headache. I wonder how long I've been out... and what I should do next now that I understand,_' he asked himself.

He finally got it. He understood why he was hated by everyone, why he could not live in the orphanage, why no one wanted to have anything to do with him, why he had his healing ability and high sensitive senses. He now knew that the things he heard, saw, and smelled from that night were from his memory. It was that night in which Kyuubi was sealed in him. He still could not understand why villagers and most ninjas were so stupid to not see difference between him being a demon and being a prison for the demon. Naruto accepted that and now he thought about his revenge and how to gain power he needed.

_'First I can't trust anyone. Even the Hokage lied to me. But I won't tell him that I know the truth. I have to become strong but I cannot tell him that I need it for revenge. What should I say?'_ Naruto continue to think.

_'I will tell him that I need to become strong for self protection from villagers. Yeah… this should work and next...I will start to work on-'_ His thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door.

Hokage entered with sad smile on his face but it was unnoticed by Naruto because he was looking at floor. Naruto waited for old man to speak.

"How are you feeling Naruto-kun?"

"Good." He stated.

"I'm really sorry about what hap-" Hokage was cut off by one word.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"It's not something you did; you don't deserve to have been beaten like that. No one deserves that," Old man was really worrying. _'He's not even look at me.'_

"Can it happen again?" Naruto asked.

"I will do everything in my power for it not to happen again. You don't have t-" Again he was cut off.

"So it can happen again," Said boy in cold tone. Hokage, seeing that he could no longer fool him decided to stop avoiding the truth.

"Yes it can and they will try again for sure."

"I don't know why they try to kill me but I don't want to die," Naruto lied about the part where he didn't know why. About the second part, well, he really didn't want to die until he killed the sneak freak.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I will try my best to protect you, but it is really hard because I am very busy in my duties as Hokage," Old man said taking a pull of tobacco from his pipe to calm his nerves.

"I have an idea," Naruto stated, his plans formulating in his mind.

"What do you have in mind?" The Hokage asked, surprised about it.

"Maybe Hokage-sama…you could give me the scrolls with basic skills and knowledge of Shinobi? If I could mold chakra, I could use the Henge jutsu or Kawarimi jutsu. That could even save my life in the future and I would have a better start in the academy since I don't have any family or friends to prepare me," Naruto answered.

_'This is a good idea. At least the villagers will not be a problem for him and I feel like I owe him this and much more.'_ Hokage thought.

"All right Naruto-kun I will deliver everything to your apartment tomorrow. I think that you are at full strength. You were out for one week."

"Yes, I will head home Hokage-sama and thank you," Naruto said, ready to get out and get started.

"No problem Naruto-kun. See you tomorrow," Hokage left the room, hearing behind him a silent 'bye' from Naruto. A few seconds later, Naruto got up, got dressed and went to his apartment, albeit the long way to avoid any villagers.

* * *

In his house, Naruto decided to go to the lake after he changed his clothes. His old shirt and pants were shattered and torn by weapons.

About fifty meters from road to lake, he heard someone yell.

"YOU ARE ALIVE?" It was Shao. He was very shocked to see him alive. Naruto went in his direction and now he was face to face with him. He had to look up because Shao was taller than him by at least four inches. The vessel of the Kyuubi looked in his eyes and the other boy did this same. Naruto had an emotionless face and cold looking eyes.

"As long as there is blood inside my veins. I will continue to live. Death means nothing to me. Just as much as you mean nothing to me," Naruto said and turned back. He made about two steps and stopped walking. Shao stood there, confused because he didn't know what the 'demon' would do. And then he went flying into a tree thanks to a punch in the face he received by Naruto who used some demonic chakra to make it more painful.

"Next time you abuse or even look at me I _**will kill you**_. _**Peace of trash**_!" Stated Naruto, putting a hint of demonic appearances to prove his point. And to make Shao believe that what he said was true, he kicked him in stomach again using his 'inner' chakra with his leg, sending him flying into the lake.

* * *

Hours later, Naruto sat at the lake and watched sunset thinking about some things.

_'I can use a small amount of demonic chakra but I can't mold my own because it's different and I don't know how to.' _

Naruto took a small rock and threw it on the lake making it skip and make ripples over the water.

_'I hate waiting...'_ Another throw.

_'I wonder how i could convince that old geezer to give me more scrolls with jutsu,'_

Naruto's right hand was looking for another rock, when finally he found the answer.

_'I can use foxes to 'borrow' scrolls for me even from another village!'_ Satisfied with it he stood up.

_'But first I have to learn everything that old man Hokage brings me tomorrow.'_ and with that, he went to his apartment.

(Home)

_'Crap... I can't sleep because in the hospital I was out for week...'_ He launched himself on the bed with hopes of fall asleep. Unfortunately, he bounced off the bed and crashed onto the floor.

_'Oh-my-god... I broke something. Ouch my back '_ He tried to stand up but couldn't.

_'Now I understand what they say about 'nine to ten accidents happen in the house'. '_And with these golden thoughts he fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

The Hokage knocked on the door but no one responded. He had the books and scrolls that Naruto requested in his arms. _'He must be asleep. Well then I'll just slip through and drop this off and be on my way...'_

**"Shunshin no Jutsu**."

He appeared on other side of door and entered to the bedroom. What he saw was Naruto lying on floor before the bed asleep.

_'Guess he must have fallen from the bed in his sleep.'_ He placed the books on the table and went towards the sleeping boy. He picked him up and set him on the bed then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

_'I thought I was lying on floor… wasn't I?'_ Naruto thought as he got up and looked around the room. He spotted books and scrolls that weren't his.

_'So old man was here...'_Naruto stood up and walked to the table. He grabbed the first book.

_'What do we have here… hmm? 'Village Rules,' 'Rules of Shinobi' hmm… we will read this later .Ok next is 'Basic Knowledge' and 'Ninja Skills'. I have to read all of these? Damn... and last one is 'Human or Tool'._ _Guess it can't be helped.'_

Naruto was a bit apprehensive. He had to read all of these books in order to learn. It was pretty hard for a six year old kid, but he refused to give up.

_'And what's this? Jutsu scrolls and fake shiruken and kunai? What is the old man is afraid of? That I will kill someone if I would have real weapons? Or that I would accidentally kill myself?'_ Naruto thought, a little mad at that thought. He shook his head.

_'Never_ _mind... let us start with... 'Basic Knowledge.'_

Naruto took the book and sat on a chair while reading. _'Okay... first Chapter, What a Shinobi is...'_

At end of the day, Naruto read the whole of the first book. He skipped some chapters he thought he didn't need to read like 'Poisons and Antidotes' or 'Teamwork'. If someone tried poison him, Kyuubi will deal with it and who would want to work with him? There was some useful information like what bloodlines and other things such as clan jutsu were. There was much about wars and the best Shinobi to ever grace the land. There were books about Yondaime and Kyuubi in an 'upgraded' version. Most of book was full of history and how-this-system-work stuff like sorting missions on D, C, B, A and S ranks.

_'Hmmm I didn't eat anything today. Oh well, next book.'_

* * *

The next day, Naruto began reading 'Human or Tool'. In the first chapter, he read that a Shinobi is a tool of the village and achieving success on missions were more important than his life. He did not really agree or liked that idea because he has only one mission in which the goal is more important than his life - revenge.

_'I won't be tool to anyone'_ He thought. This book was short, about forty pages but in Naruto's eyes more important than the first one.

_'So the best thing for a Shinobi is to cover and control their emotions the whole time, even when you are not in battle hmmm... Well I will cover and control them.'_ He decided to try to cover dark emotions like anger, hate and rage because those others emotions he probably won't have.

_'Best way to do this is to organize a diary where Shinobi will write about everything that he has done and everything he thinks about at end of every day or most important days. That's a good idea. I will start my own after reading all of this stuff.'_ Naruto decided. What he was truly afraid of was killing.

_'It's very hard for a Shinobi to make their first kill and after it you can probably catch depression...'_ Well he decided that he will think about it later, for now he began to read another book.

For the next three days he read 'Village Rules' and 'Rules of Shinobi'. Some things to him were crap. One was about what he can and can't do as a ninja of leaf village and second was about rules that most of Shinobi are creating by themselves. For Naruto, interesting things were about rules missing ninjas had. It really helped him to understand why they left their villages and how they can survive with Hunter Nins on their tail.

Naruto took a one week break from reading. He did the same things that he always did. Get up, warm up, watch ninjas in training, and go to the lake, then back to the apartment, sleep. It was better than reading for him, he didn't like to read. At first he was studying all day because he was anxious, but now he decided to make some time to get out a bit and not be a book worm.

With the last book, 'Ninja Skills', Naruto learned how to mold chakra and other skills he needed. He exercised by trying to hold a leaf on his forehead with chakra. It wasn't hard for him.

_'Damn I need black clothes... with these white and orange clothing, I can't do much as Shinobi'_ He thought. Fake shuriken and kunai were useful too. He used them to practice how to keep them in his hand and how to throw them. Naruto knew he was ready for real weapons.

"Okay now I have to learn how to do jutsu from these scrolls!" He said out loud and went to the training grounds.

* * *

**A/N**: 5th Chapter done, please review. Okay I hope you like my ideas

Next chapter I called 'Meeting The Fox'

**Revised and edited January 9, 2012**


	6. Meeting The Fox

**No words, just story**

**LEGEND:**  
'thoughts of human'  
_**'thoughts of biju/summon'**_  
"speech of human"  
**"speech of biju/summon"**

**Guess what...**  
...I dont own Naruto!

**Beyond good and evil - Fate**

Chapter 6

**Meeting The fox**

Naruto lay in the forest from exhaustion. In one day, he completely mastered Kawarimi and Henge but he had problems with Bunshin . He could not for the life of him, create a good illusion of himself.

_'Damn it I didn't do anything wrong! Again!'_ And again he failed.

_'Now that's it... I'm pathetic... I can't kill that Sannin if I can't even do a normal Bunshin!'_

He kept trying for the rest of the day and the next week but nothing helped or changed.

_'Great! Something is wrong! I have to ask that old geezer to help me...'_ Naruto wasn't happy about it because he didn't like to ask for anything from anyone. He could do everything by himself but... not this time.

"You won't interrupt Hokage-sama in his work! Go away!" Commanded an irritated Chunin guard.

"I only want to ask for something... besides, what will you do if I go in there without your permission?" Naruto responded.

The whole time he didn't show any emotion.

"Why you, little demon you will ge-…" The door opened and the Hokage spoke.

"You may enter Naruto-kun." Naruto did what the old man said, glaring at the Chunin before closing the door.

"Hello Hokage-sama..."

"Hi Naruto-kun, what is the reason of your visit?" Asked the Hokage.

"I have a problem and you are only person that can help me." Naruto said.

"You are probably right and you saved me from paper work for some time," Stated Sarutobi with a smile on his face.

"So what's the problem?" He added and began to puff his pipe.

"Well I can't master Bunshin jutsu... I'm doing everything right but it isn't working."

"I assume you mastered Kawarimi and Henge?" Naruto nodded.

"So you can use your own chakra. The last possibility is that you have a high amount of chakra and you can't control it well."

"So is there something that could allow me to get better control over my chakra?" Uzumaki asked.

"Yes, there are few chakra control exercises that would help you with that." the Hokage then reached into his draw and after looking for a while, handed to Naruto a scroll.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Well it depends on what kind of favor it is." Old man responded.

Well I read all the books you brought for me and I only didn't master the Bunshin jutsu. I wonder if you could give me a real set of kunai and shuriken for real practice. Also I could use some black clothes Hokage-sama." Naruto said.

"Of course Naruto-kun but be careful with weapons. I believe you are reliable even at your young age," The Hokage was a little worried about the changes .Naruto had no aura of happiness but an aura of determination and strength. His blue eyes that used to be filled with happiness were filled with dread.

_'I hope he won't do anything stupid...'_

"Thank you once again Hokage-sama. I promise I won't do any harm to no one and to myself. Goodbye," Naruto said and went to training grounds with the scroll in his hands and a set of kunai and shiruken.

At the training grounds, he undid the scroll.

_'Let's see… first exercise is to make a leaf stay on my forehead using chakra. I did that already. Next is tree climbing using chakra to stick to the tree?'_ Naruto raised his eyebrow. _'Mold chakra in to your feet. Okay let's__try it_.'

Naruto followed the direction in the scroll and ran toward a tree. He didn't climb high, in fact, in three seconds he fell down. _'This is pretty hard. If I don't mold enough chakra, I will lose my control and fall. But what if I mold too much?'_ He asked himself and gave a try. As soon as he touched the tree with his foot, it exploded. _'Oh boy if I mold too much chakra then I will destroy the tree.'_ Naruto took a kunai and marked how far he made it up the tree. After many, many hours, he finally made it halfway to the top and came back down. He was exhausted so he just collapsed once he reached the bottom and fell asleep.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_'It's raining?'_ Naruto asked. When he opened his eyes, he saw a fox on top of him licking his face.

"Enough, enough I can't sleep anymore... thanks to you," He said with a smirk and stood up. The fox slid on the ground and looked at Naruto in his eyes. Naruto did this same. Now that he was fully awake, he saw how the fox looked like. It was gold with some black on its legs, a bushy tail and also a black line on its back that started from the tail and ended at his nose. For Naruto, this fox was really cute and seemed smart so he decided to ask it to be his pet partner that Kyuubi told him to get.

"Hey there little one, can you understand me?" Naruto was surprised by receiving nod from fox.

"And can you say something to me?"

"Yep, I can."the fox yipped.

Uzumaki smirked.

_'Cool I can talk with foxes!'_

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have a name; foxes don't call themselves anything at birth," Stated the fox, making Naruto sweat drop.

"Hmm… okay. You sure look cool. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the holder of the demon fox Kyuubi." The Fox narrowed its eyes.

"Now I know why you smell like one of us," Said the animal as it began scratching its ear.

"Well I wondering….would you like to be my pet friend? You know there are Shinobi that can use animals in fights. Guess you would be my comrade and not pet friend," Naruto asked. The fox merely tilted it's head and after a while nodded.

"Okay. I like that idea. You are one of the kindest humans I have met in a long time. You kind of look like another human I met that was kind to me. Same hair color and same eyes," Said the fox as started to approach. Naruto scratched it behind its ear. The fox did a noise that sounded to Naruto like a purr.

"So we should give you a name though. Are you a male or female?"

"I'm a female fox. What did you think I looked like?" the fox asked, hurt about Naruto's question. Naruto sweet dropped.

"Well I'm not a fox so I can't say! But I'm sure you are cutest fox in the world." Naruto said as he tried to rescue himself with a compliment.

"So how about the name Szu?" He asked.

"Szu... Okay its nice name." Szu said.

"Great. Please excuse me, but I have to train. After training we can go to my apartment to eat something," Naruto said and took out a kunai. Once again, he tried to go on top of the tree. Szu lay in the shadow of a tree and watched the blonde train. It seemed like he gained her respect for some reason.

At afternoon, Naruto did it; he reached the top of tree and could even run a few times going up and down. After smirking, his stomach growled, making him look down at his stomach like it was human.

_'It is finally time to eat.'_

He spotted Szu sleeping in the shadow of a tree. He walked up to her and carried her in his arms since she was still sleeping. He again went the long route home with his first real friend to his apartment to escape the foolish villagers. He did not have to worry that she will betray him or leave him because he felt like he could trust her.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Szu opened her eyes and found herself on a bed. _'Something smells good.'_ She hopped up and went to the source of the smell in the kitchen.

"I see you are up. Want some ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Ramen?" Szu answered the question with a question.

"Well yes, its food I eat. It's really good, come on and try!" Boy placed a bowl on the floor and with a gesture of his hand, invited her to eat. Szu trusted him even if he was a human she just met a few hours ago. He was very unique to her. She ate everything and made a long yawn and then went toward Naruto and curled up in his lap while he was sitting on a chair. Szu moved around in his lap until she felt comfortable. Naruto began to stroke her back. She liked it. Naruto formed a seal and said " Bunshin no jutsu". Ten clones appeared. _'Looks like the old geezer was right. That jutsu used a small amount of chakra and I always molded too much. Now I have better chakra control.'_ Naruto decided that next time he will run on tree up and down till his chakra ends. He wanted to check for how much capacity he was capable of. _'It is time for me to learn normal jutsu, the best would be D rank'_ He thought.

The next day, Naruto talked to Szu.

"Szu I have the first mission for you." Boy said.

"Okay. What would it be?" she asked.

"Well your mission is to find and steal D rank jutsu scroll. It must be Ninjutsu and it doesn't matter which element. Is that okay with you Szu-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Okay. I will find something and bring it to you Naruto-kun," Szu said.

"Good luck Szu-chan and don't get caught. If you will, then I will have to rescue you and beat the crap out of you for failure," He said playful. Szu licked him on face and ran off. For Naruto, it was the best time of his life. He had a real friend and he could do everyday what he loved to do. Train.

The next day, Naruto began to worry about Szu. _'Damn is that how it is to have a friend? To get sick from worrying about them while their on a mission? Ahh! Never mind. I have a large amount of chakra, probably on high Jounin level without using the Kyuubi's chakra. But my body isn't strong enough to use such a large amount. I could do D rank jutsu but with C and higher, that could be a problem. I will concentrate on physical strength for now. I need to get some training weights.'_ Naruto decided and went to the training grounds.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't soft. He only had hope, maybe he was a fool but he had it. He knew that no human can befriend him but foxes can, cant they? Foxes are like dogs when it comes to loyalty but it's hard to gain their respect. For Naruto, it was a chance to go through life with someone who won't betray him, who accepted him for who he was and his goal in life. Villagers won't abuse a fox because in their eyes, it was only a stupid animal that doesn't understand. But Szu was smart and strong enough to not get killed by them. That was the second side of Naruto, the side that was a friend to Szu. He really cared about her. Even if she was with him for only two days. But that didn't change the fact that he would still live in darkness and he was sure he wouldn't change it for nothing.

Two weeks has passed. Naruto trained his body the whole time with exercises he saw Gai do. He also got the Hokage to buy him some weights that could decrease and increase by using chakra to make them heavier. It also stored chakra in them. He now held fifty pounds on his arms and legs and had twenty percent of his chakra held in them. Now Naruto was strong enough to use chakra for even C- rank jutsu. He was at the training grounds punching logs when he saw a golden black fox coming in his direction with a scroll in its mouth. It was Szu!

_'She is fine, that's good and she did her task!'_ Naruto ran toward the fox to greet her.

"Hey Szu-chan I was worried about you. What took you so long?" He asked. She dropped the scroll to his hand and answered.

"I was in the hidden village of Stone. This is an earth style jutsu that I brought . D-rank like you wanted Naruto-kun." Szu seemed to be happy that she done her task.

Naruto was amazed. He meant for her to go within the village, she went to a rival village and got him what he needed. He no longer had any doubts. This fox was loyal and he would do everything in his power to ensure her safety.

"Great job! You look tired! Come on to the apartment, we will eat something." Naruto picked her up in his arms and went to their apartment.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next day, Naruto left the apartment leaving Szu to sleep and went to learn his first elementary jutsu.

_'Let's see… it's called Earth Release: Inner Decapitation no jutsu. It allows me to go underground and attack the enemy from below by grabbing his legs and pulling him down underground, leaving the body underground and its head sticking through the land. Seems fun and useful... hand seals are...'_He learned the head seals and read tips in the scroll. _'Okay… and what will I pull down? Hmmm... Let's see... I know I will pull down a log for training!'  
_  
"**Earth Release: Inner Decapitation no jutsu**!" Said Naruto. He felt the chakra surround his body and he began to literally sink into the ground. But only his legs were underground. '_It's harder than I thought!'_

Naruto mastered it in two weeks. He was disappointed that he couldn't learn the D rank jutsu quickly; but he was six years old. In those two weeks, he bonded with Szu. She now knew everything about Naruto and Naruto knew everything about her. Szu was lazy. Most of the time she laid on the grass and looked at the clouds. While doing that, she and Naruto met a pineapple hair shaped kid from the Nara clan. His name was Shikamaru and he was as equally lazy as Szu but just as smart-even smarter. Naruto decided that he was an ok person when he did not run or attack the fox or him. He could also feel from his emotions and body movement that he was a person he could eventually trust. Szu also slept a lot but Naruto knew that when he gave the fox a task, she would do it as best as she can without saying a word.

Things were slowly looking better for Naruto.

**A/N**: 6th Chapter done, please review. Well um... I decided not to use Japanese names of jutsu. I find it pretty easy. (Even though Bunshin and jutsu is Japanese…. But oh well)

Next chapter will feature Naruto meeting yet another person he could trust and a sneaky plan. Stay tuned for "hard working genius"(yes Naruto will not be dense, he will be very intelligent.)

**Revised and edited January 9, 2012**


	7. Hard Fighting Soildier

**LEGEND:**  
'thoughts of human'  
_**'thoughts of bijuu/summon'**_  
"speech of human"  
**"speech of bijuu/summon"**

**Guess what...**  
...I dont own Naruto!

**Beyond Good and Evil **

Chapter 7

**Hard Fighting Soldier**

* * *

Weeks passed and Naruto grew strong. He was at the level of a low Genin. His progress wasn't like it should be, simply because he had no one to help him in his training or tell him how he should train to get the best effect. But it didn't matter. He knew he was better and stronger than most Genin his age. He also knew that he would not and could not ask the Hokage for help. He did not want to owe him too much after all he had done for him. Plus, the old man was busy a lot from signing paperwork and running the village.

One day, Sarutobi brought Naruto the clothes he asked for. Now Naruto wore an old traditional black samurai suit with bandages wrapping his ankles and arms with his weights over them acting as shin and arm protectors. He was simply wearing all black besides his blonde hair. (_Think the outfit Sarutobi had on when he fought Orochimaru in the invasion minus the helmet_) With the change of his clothes he changed his hair cut. He decided to not touch it at all and let it grow(think of his six year old hair in the size of his twelve year old hair because he refused to touch or cut it at all.). He also made red and black streaks come down some of the ends; giving him a wild and exotic look.

It seemed as though nothing was happening any time soon except training, training and home. Szu began to become too bored and decided to ask her friend for a mission.

"I think I got something for you Szu-chan," Naruto thought about many things lately and decided he wanted some information. He didn't want her to do it because it was a long term task but if she really was bored...

"Your mission is to research and find out as much as you can about a few things. First is to find out if there are some people like me with sealed demons and everything you can find out about tailed demons. Second and last is to find as much as you can about Orochimaru. Understand?"

"Yep Naruto-kun. Later." Szu softly hit him in the face with her tail and ran off from Naruto to leave the village. _'Now there is only me and training. I will miss her.'_

And he really did miss his fox friend but it did not change anything about his training. Every single day, Naruto trained to exhaustion. He had to wear bandages on his hands thanks to his punching logs while thinking that it was the snake Sannin. What he didn't know is that for the past few days he was being watched by someone.

* * *

The Hokage drowned in his paperwork mad with a storm cloud over his head. It was a really beautiful day in Konoha and he had to spend it in his office. Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. When the Hokage told him to enter, Maito Gai came in and sweat dropped at the amount of paperwork that was around and on top of his desk.

"What brings you here Gai-san?" Asked old man the moment he sensed him come into the office.

"Hokage-sama I see you are full with flames of youth even at your age," Greeted Gai, which made the Hokage sweat drop.

"I want to take someone under my tutelage for a short while," Sarutobi was surprised and interested in who he had in mind. Gai seeing the nod of approval, stepped closer, and slammed his hand on the desk to make a statement of importance. "I want Uzumaki Naruto to be my student before I will take a team of Genin,"

"Why do you request to train Naruto?" Hokage thought with a hint of curiosity.

"Well he is only six years old and yet he is already better than most of the students in the academy. All he does is train to exhaustion day by day. He needs someone to lead him. Naruto is genius type; if you explain or show him how to do something he will do it for sure in no time. I saw him doing a D rank earth jutsu. This shows me, that at the rate he is going; when he gets older he can even master high rank jutsu in a matter of days. He works hard for power and never gives up just like me! His flames of youth motivate me to want to make him stronger!" Gai did his patented 'nice guy' pose.

Sarutobi did not even have to think about his reply. He simply nodded his head in agreement.

"You can take him as your student but know that you will have some long missions from time to time as you are one of my strongest Jounin, so you will not be able to be there for him the whole time. Remember that he is still a little kid and he isn't able to do as much as you," Said Sarutobi sagely.

"I understand Hokage-sama. You don't have to worry. I won't change him into a taijutsu user only, that would be a waste of his chakra." Gai vanished.

_'D rank earth jutsu? How is that possible...I do not remember giving that Jutsu to him…'_Thought Sarutobi _'Or maybe I'm worrying too much...'_

* * *

Naruto sat on the ground tired from training with his hands and legs covered in blood from punching the training log for who knows how many times. _'Wounds and pain only make me stronger. I have to train more!'_ Naruto got up and began to run some laps around the training zone when he bumped into someone and fell down. He looked up to see a smiling Maito Gai giving him his hand to help him stand up. Naruto took the hand and stood up.

"Gai-san. I didn't thank you for saving me back there. Sorry if I took your training ground. I'll be leaving now," Said Naruto as he turned around to walk away.

Only to freeze up from the next statement.

"That is not my name,"

Naruto stopped walking and turned around, raising his eyebrow at that statement.

"From today on you shall address me as… Gai-SENSEI!" He shouted on the last word.

"What?" Naruto was surprised as his eyes widened. Could it be?

"Hokage-sama allowed me to train you and now you are my student under my flames of youth!"

Naruto didn't know if he should be happy or worried.

_'I got my own Sensei? I mean… sure he can teach me a lot, especially in taijutsu but... I hope he doesn't make me wear that green suit.'_ An image of himself in green spandex shouting about something stupid that doesn't make sense ran through his head.

_'Everything has a price though I guess...'_

"Okay Gai-sensei. When do we start?"

"Right now! We will run ten laps around Konoha! North to South, East to West, we must get our flames of youth burning with exuberant exhaustion before training the body more!" Naruto raised his eyebrow but decided to ask.

"But Gai-sensei isn't north the Hokage Mountain..."

"Of course it is and we will get to the top and back down using only our hands ten times!"

_'I'm done... my Sensei is insane!'_

Naruto then began his training under Maito Gai. While running around Konoha, the Jounin talked about his training plan for five years. Naruto was glad after all about being his student. Gai was an experienced Shinobi and the best taijutsu specialist in village, yet he wanted to teach him as best as he can.

* * *

Months passed and Naruto understood many methods Gai did. He didn't have to change clothes. The methods of training were hard and harsh but really helpful. On the second day, sensei brought his student different weights then the ones he had on in which he did everything with them on but sleeping and washing. Usually, Naruto slept about six-seven hours. Someone could say that Gai was a freak but he gained Naruto's respect. Naruto remembered a day in which he asked his sensei why he wanted to train him. Maito said that he was someone new of his kind. After a long but interesting speech about two types of Shinobi, prodigies and hard workers, he called Naruto a hard working prodigy. That was true, but the reason Naruto wanted power was not for good reasons. The Kyuubi vessel decided to not say anything about his main goal in life because Gai might stop training him or something else could happen.

"Naruto-kun! Your flames of youth shall never vanish! But for now they will be separated with mines." Naruto knew exactly what he had meant.

"So you are going on mission Gai-sensei?" He asked. Gai nodded in respond and continued.

"Yep, I will be back in two or three weeks. You will do our normal training everyday! And when I come back, I shall start to teach you taijutsu because you are almost strong enough." Gai said as started crying. "I'm proud of you my young student! You are so young and yet strong!" And he hugged Naruto. It caught Naruto completely by surprise on account of he had never been hugged by anyone.

"Hmm... thanks I guess... Could you stop?" He asked embarrassed.

"Yosh! Good luck Naruto-kun and see you soon."

"Same to you Gai-sensei,"

* * *

The next day, Naruto woke up with Szu sleeping on his stomach. He gently took her, stood up and placed her on his bed. After showering and having breakfast, he went to do his morning training. When he got back to his apartment, the fox was still asleep.

_'Guess she is either really tired... or lazier than before.'  
_  
Later that day at evening, Naruto sat at the lake and soon Szu joined him. They were silent and watched the sunset. Like always, Shikamaru would briefly join them and just gaze at the clouds before nodding to the two of them and taking his leave. After a few minutes, Naruto finally spoke.

"Szu-chan I'm glad you are back and safe." He said and took her into his lap.

"I'm happy to be back too. And I have everything you needed." Szu stated proudly. "Mission completed." She added.

"Well then tell me what you know and later I will tell you what happened here." Naruto proposed.

"Deal." Naruto smiled. "Well Kyuubi is a Bijuu and Bijuu are powerful demon beasts with tails. There are nine of them total, and they all have unique characteristics and powers. Each of them has a different number of tails. Each of them has a name that corresponds to the number of tails it has. The bijuu are essentially enormous masses of chakra." Szu paused waiting for a nod to continue the research she learned

"I only found one person that is like you. Naruto-kun you are Jinchuuriki, meaning you are considered the power of a human sacrifice. You are the host of the demon. If you die, then Kyuubi will die also,"

She looked at Naruto to see if he understood, which he did, then she continued.

"Gaara of the Desert, as they call him, is host of the one-tailed Shukaku. He is feared and hated by the whole village but he seems nice to me. Also I know that the Sanbi, or three-tailed turtle is not sealed in anybody anymore, rumor was that the old Mizukage held the demon. That's all I found out about first part." Naruto didn't say a word for a few minutes.

"Okay, that's for the first part what about snake freak?" Naruto asked with interest.

"I found out that he left this village after not being chosen for Hokage. Now he is leading his own small village hidden of sound in Rice Country. He is a very dangerous Sannin and his goal is to destroy Konoha and nothing more." Naruto was pissed off.

_'So he summoned Kyuubi to get rid of Yondaime and take the Hokage's chair for himself? But why?'_

"Okay you did great Szu-chan. Let's go to the apartment to eat something and rest."

"So what happened while I was on the mission?" Asked the lazy fox.

"Well let's see... after you..." He told her everything about his new sensei and training. Szu was happy for her friend. He finally found someone to teach him.

Naruto thought about how to get more information he needed. _'The Hokage must have something about him. After all 'he' was his student, wasn't he?'_ Naruto decided that it would be another mission for Szu but this time he needed to do something to help her. If someone spotted her, then they can recognize her the next day and they would get in deep trouble. Naruto realized that he read about the Inuzuka clan in one of books the Hokage gave him. They had many tricks that Szu and Naruto could use. Inuzuka used dogs in tandem to fight; they can also talk with them as well. Naruto decided to infiltrate into their mansion and steal what they need.

"Listen up Szu-chan, in a few weeks, I am going to try an infiltration mission. Here goes operation idea..."

* * *

**A/N**: 7th Chapter done, please review.

Next chapter will feature the Inuzuka infiltration and more…

**Revised and edited January 9, 2012**


	8. Operation 'The Jawbreaker'

**LEGEND:**  
'thoughts of human'  
_**'thoughts of bijuu/summon'**_  
"speech of human"  
**"speech of bijuu/summon"**

**Guess what...**  
...I don't own Naruto!

**Beyond good and evil - Fate**

Chapter 8

**Operation 'The Jawbreaker'**

* * *

"Listen up Szu-chan; here it goes. Operation: 'The Jawbreaker'. We will need-"… Naruto stopped seeing the look that the fox gave him. "What?"

Szu scratched herself on back and spoke.

"Why do you call it that?" She asked. They were to infiltrate, steal and leave so why name it the jawbreaker?

The boy smirked and began to explain.

"You remember what I said about what happened on my birthday Szu-chan?" The fox nodded.

"In the mob I saw many faces and many of them were Hyuga. That could mean that the head of the clan wanted me dead or he could not control members. You can say that there were many others as well so why am I talking about them you think?" He took deep breath and continued.

"Well it's easy; with their bloodline limit they can see into the other's chakra signature. So they had to see that I had human chakra and yet they tried to kill me. That's why I want revenge. What we will do will be a pain for both clans, especially Hyuga. Affecting their pride and causing them shame!" Naruto ended and his smirk grew larger and evil.

"So what's the plan? I'm very interested in how you want to kill two birds with one stone Naruto-kun,"

"Well Szu-chan, simply put I will do everything I can for them to see me for a few seconds before I take my leave," Now Szu was lost. What was he talking about?

"I will use Henge to look like Hyuga, you see? It will be hell for those two clans later and they will be busy fighting with each other. We want to steal clan secrets and that is a very sensitive case."

"If they catch you it will be hell for you! Trying to steal clan secrets and pass the buck onto the other clan..." Szu was a little worried about her friend.

Naruto sighed. "There is no way I will allow them to. For now you have to get some clothes from someone of an Inuzuka clan member and do it unnoticed," Naruto told Szu.

"Why?"

"Szu-chan, I read about them and I know their weakness. They can't smell you if you smell like them. I have to cover my scent from them because in the future they can recognize me by it. We live in the same village so it's obvious. Now get going!" Szu ran off to get what Naruto need.

_'I hope my plan will work or I will be so dead...'_

* * *

Hours later, Naruto was laying down exhausted from more training. Suddenly, the fox jumped on the stomach of Naruto who almost had a heart attack.

"Don't-do-that-again!" Naruto screamed, clutching his heart. She enjoyed these moments. Naruto noticed something in her jaw. Szu placed it on ground and said.

"Sorry Naruto-kun," Naruto looked at what she returned with. It was large black jacket and it stunk heavily of dog. He smirked.

"You did perfect Szu-chan! Now to complete the plan. Listen carefully and do not interrupt," Naruto commanded and continued. Soon everything was ready for the next day mission. Naruto was sure everything would go as planned but his foxy friend tried a few times to convince him to abandon the whole idea.

* * *

(Next night - Inuzuka Compound)

_'Szu-chan be ready soon, I cannot stand waiting.'_ Naruto thought standing on the opposite wall of the Inuzuka mansion. It was night and clouds were covering the moon, perfect time for what they were intent on doing. Naruto used Henge and now looked like a mature Hyuga in a black jacket and pants. Something in the bush suddenly moved, putting Naruto on guard.

_'Did someone spot me?'_

The boy sighed as a bushy tail came out.

"Szu-chan I am SO glad it is you. Now can we start?" The fox nodded. Naruto was excited. His plan was as best as it could be so he was not worried but Szu was and he knew it.

"Don't worry." It was rather a command then suggestion.

"Everything is ready. We are waiting for your signal to start," Reported Szu.

"So operation 'The Jawbreaker' has officially begun! Let's start with this!" With that, Szu run off in the direction of the main gate. A few seconds later, Naruto heard alarm sounds from somewhere on the second end of the Inuzuka terrain. Dogs that were posted as security of the clan area ran off to the center of those noises. Naruto got the idea of a distraction by using two foxes to fight in the area of most of the Inuzuka. They had to buy him some time while he snuck into the mansion.

Seeing that the area was cleared, Naruto decided to enter to look for the clan's possessions. _'These walls are high. Time to test my new jutsu!'_Thought Naruto and performed some head seals.

"**Earth Release: Internal Propel Jutsu,**" He whispered and disappeared in the ground only to appear on the other side of the wall. Naruto was proud of his own jutsu he made on based off the 'Earth Release: Inner Decapitation no jutsu.' He could go underground and appear where he wanted but only on a really low range. After leaving from underground, there was no trail in the earth.

_'Now let me run quickly to the back of this mansion!'_

Naruto stood in front of the back door.

_'I hope that the noise of the fight didn't wake up anybody in this part of the house.'_

Naruto, using his chakra to stick to the wall, climbed to the window on second floor which was open. Naruto entered a room which he recognized as the bedroom. In the corner of the room placed on the bed was some girl sleeping in it. _'Crap this isn't good! Better not make any noise.'_He went across the bedroom on his hands and knees and left it.

_'Dark... but thanks to the Kyuubi I have good eyesight in the dark to see where I'm going.'_

* * *

Five minutes later, Naruto searched through most of the rooms to find what he needed and he did not have much success finding it.

_'I have five minutes to find what I need to start the second part of the plan or my operation will be ended!'_ Naruto silently tried to open another door in which seemed to be closed. _'Seals... Why didn't I think about seals?'_ Naruto left the door to go to others. He could not open the doors that were sealed, simply because he did not know how to at the moment.

He opened another door slowly. It was a large bedroom with a large bed which had a sleeping couple and a dog in it. The room looked to be by far the best room of all the rooms he had previously seen before.

_'It has to be the clan head bedroom.'_ Then Naruto spotted a desk.

_'There has to be something on that desk!'_ Naruto entered the room and walked in the direction of the desk. He silent penetrated it and there really was something.

_'That's the recipe to their pills and some other things. I guess they wanted to rewrite it or add something.'_ Naruto took the scrolls and hid them behind his shirt.

_'Too bad they won't see these scrolls again.'_

Naruto returned to the same window he came in. He had about one or two minutes to start the second part of his operation. Everything seemed so peaceful and quiet.

_'Come on I want to get this over with already!'_ Naruto thought. Something then ran through his mind. What if Szu left him? What if she just faked her friendship to get him into something? He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.

Then a small explosion was heard. Small, but loud enough to wake up everyone in the mansion and some of the neighbors. Naruto looked at the bed to see that the sleeping girl in it now stood up. The first thing she noticed was someone was in front of her window.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" She shouted. Once she got a better look she realized that it was Hyuga with the jacket of her father. Naruto turned his head and blew her a kiss goodbye. He jumped from window to the ground. The girl was glad he left. _'I won't ever sleep naked anymore!'_ Was what she thought.

* * *

Naruto didn't look back. But he definitely thought about the naked Inuzuka as his cheeks were the reddest tint he ever had. He ran to a wall in a high amount of speed. Soon two big dogs chased him to the wall. _'Damn! I need to do those hand seals quick...'_

"Earth** Release: Internal Propel Jutsu** ," The Kyuubi vessel found himself safe on the second side of the wall. _'This Wall is too high for them to jump over it. I'm saved!'_ He slowly walked off to the meeting spot. But something kept nagging him in the back of his mind.

_'I have a weird feeling that something is wrong.'_

"THERE HE IS!" Naruto heard behind him and turned to see four dogs with two Inuzuka. _'Crap! Where to go? Where to go? I KNOW! To the lake!'_

Naruto ran top speed to lose them or not get caught before he reached the lake. _'Crap I'm too slow, they are coming closer and closer! I should have left these foolish weights at home!'  
_Then he saw the water that seemed to be black at a night like this. Naruto jumped in and dived for the bottom while unzipping the stolen jacket.

The pursuit team stood at the lake. They found only a wet jacket and nothing more.

"We can't take this trail anymore. The water removed the scent from the jacket. Besides it looks like it is an Inuzuka jacket so he must have stole it earlier," The First pursuer said.

"He looked like Hyuga and he knew what he is doing," Added second pursuer. Dogs were barking and soon they left back to the Inuzuka mansion.

Everything was being watched in the shadow by a wet Naruto now without the Henge. _'Okay! So operation 'The Jawbreaker' was a TOTAL success.'_ He thought and went to his apartment.

* * *

(Hours later)

At the apartment Naruto was not happy.

"How could I have underestimated them? Now we have only three scrolls because the rest were destroyed in the water." Naruto said as he was pacing from corner to corner in his bedroom.

Szu tried to comfort him. "Don't worry Naruto-kun you have three of them and tomorrow we will see if you succeeded in the second goal," She said and jumped on him. Naruto lost balance in his legs and fell on the bed with her on his chest.

"You are right Szu-chan. Let's sleep on it," Decided Naruto.

He then stood up and hid the scrolls in the floor. One of the planks could be removed. It was his safe cubby that he made to hide everything precious to him. The only thing that was hidden in the cubby was his diary in which he wrote in from time to time. Naruto went back to bed and Szu lay on his stomach.

"Goodnight Szu-chan,"

"Goodnight Naruto-kun," She responded then yawned and fell asleep.

The next morning, Szu woke up alone on the bed. She decided to check on Naruto so she went into the kitchen to see him eating ramen and studying the scroll. He changed his look from scroll onto her as she entered.

"Morning Szu-chan," The fox yawned and walked over to Naruto to receive her bowl of ramen. He then decided to let her know what he was thinking about for the past few minutes.

"Listen up. I think it's better if you vanish for some time from the village. You know if those dogs told anyone about those fighting foxes, and someone from the Inuzuka spotted you with me then we can get into some trouble. You know Szu-chan that I am one of a few people in this village that would befriend a fox. And by the way, you could also find some more about Orochimaru and steal some jutsu scrolls for me," Szu looked at him with cold eyes.

"Hey it's not like I want you to leave! Please do it for me ok? Szu-chan…" Naruto did not wear his emotionless mask when they were alone so she could tell he was worried about something.

"Okay Naruto-kun. I'm on my leave. See you soon," She jumped up on the table and licked his check. _'Why does she always do that?'_ Naruto thought but he did not protest.

"Watch yourself Szu-chan. I'm waiting for you," Szu just hit him in face with her tail and left.

_'It is better this way. I have to do some experiments that she would not like and besides, what I said was true.'_ Naruto tried not to feel guilty.

_'Yesterday was great day after all. Security of the Inuzuka clan is garbage. If I could infiltrate them and steal some scrolls, then an elite assassin could wipe out that whole clan in their sleep. It would be child's play. Well like I would care...'_ Naruto stood up and left his house.

* * *

_'In a few days Gai should come back and start teaching me Taijutsu leaf style,'_ Uzumaki decided to take a day off of training and went to the lake. He heard some Chunin talking loud about something to a group of Shinobi. _'Could it be?'_ Naruto hid his chakra signature and listened.

"Probably," Said one of them with a weird haircut.

"The head of both clans are now in the Hokage's tower. It looks like Hiashi-sama will be in some trouble,"

"Yes, but could they not just make him tell the true or something. You know the Yamanaka clan could check his mind,"

"It's not that easy. He is head of a noble clan. Doing that would be a dishonor for him and all members,"

"If that's how it is then in that case it will be troublesome for both clans," Commented a Jounin.

"Oh well. It is not my clan," another Jounin added.

Naruto walked away. '_Well at least I have a little taste of revenge. It feels great. I wonder how I would feel once I kill the snake freak?'_ He thought and sat on a rock by the lake.

* * *

**Revised and Edited January 10, 2012**


	9. The First Time

**This is the final edited chapter before it becomes mine. All mine MUWHAHAHAHA(COUGH())**

**So let's just get into it shall we?**

**LEGEND:**  
'thoughts of human'  
_**'thoughts of bijuu/summon'**_  
"speech of human"  
**"speech of bijuu/summon"**

**Guess what...**  
...I don't own Naruto!

**Beyond good and evil - Fate**

Chapter 9

**The first tail of power**

**Final edit by kenichikyle.**

by traCky skAAr

Naruto laid on his bed reading the same scroll about God-only-knows how many times. He understood all of it and came to some conclusions but to confirm it he had to make some 'tests'. His sensei could be back in any moment and Naruto didn't want to rush anything so he decided to write some theories and wait until Gai went on another mission to start his experiments.

_'Okay I know in theory that when a human's chakra mix with an animal's, then the animal will die because an animal's body will decline it. There are a few ways to avoid it. Inuzuka are using their pills that are made from herbs mixed with their own chakra. That's how a dog's body can accept the human chakra in their system and use it to change size, color or get other abilities.'_ Naruto sighed and hit himself in the face with his hand in frustration. '_I don't feel like making pills and giving them al the time to Szu-chan when we are to fight. Another way is to constantly change an animal's body somehow to accept chakra directly by the touch of the owner, but I don't know how... so this idea kind of falls off.'_ Naruto scratched his head and continued. _'But what about demonic chakra? If I can find some good seals and mold correctly, maybe then... But again it can kill an animal instantly. I guess that Kyubbi's chakra will fit; he is a fox after all… but a demon too. That furball has completely different chakra then me and a normal fox... but... maybe...'_ Naruto hid his scroll under his bed and threw his head on the pillow. _'Too much thinking!'_ And he fell asleep.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When Naruto woke up, he decided to train and learn how to control his second chakra. _'Well for me it's easier to control demon's chakra, maybe because it don't use chakra coils but the whole body.'_

Now he stood on the training ground deep in the forest. Naruto didn't want anyone to sense his second chakra because they would think that the 'demon' would want to kill them all. Naruto began to focus Kyubbi's chakra in his whole body. More, more and more. His eyes changed to blood red, hair grew longer as did his fangs and claws and all senses changed even more sensitive then before. More, more and more. Then he felt a large amount of it that wanted to be free. His mind wasn't working right and he panicked a bit and decided to stop. Too late...

Chakra began to flow from him and made a form of the fox with one tail. That wasn't Naruto Uzumaki anymore and it wasn't Kyuubi neither. It looked like Naruto turned off his mind and couldn't control himself. The fox-human looking creature began to unleashing chakra destroying training grounds.

Even at the training grounds where Naruto was that was placed far from village, most of the skilled shinobi could sense it. Some of ninjas ran to the Hokage to ask what's going on. As for Hokage, he was aware of what could happen but it wasn't the same chakra he felt that night. It was much weaker. Sarutobi decided to wait here and calm down the visitors in his tower.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Naruto woke up on the middle of training grounds. He looked around to see destroyed trees and craters. _'Wow I did all this?'_ He stood up and felt anger. _'I'm too weak to control this chakra. I don't have the willpower and I'm not strong enough physically. DAMN! Why I'm so weak.'_ Remembering what he felt like, he checked his back because he kind of expected a tail to be there. _'Whoa... Thank God I don't have tail but I felt like I did...'_ Naruto heard someone behind him someone and freeze in place.

"My youthful student, are you all right!?" It was his sensei Maito Gai. _'So he is back... I have to think about something fast!'_

"Hello Gai-sensei, I'm all right. I was attacked by someone. When I woke up everything was like this. I really don't remember what happen." Lied Naruto.But his sensei couldn't tell that because Naruto wore his emotionless face.

Maito sighed. "Okay Naruto-kun. If you feel better we'll go back to apartment and rest. Tomorrow we will start with our normal training so be ready. Understand?" He made his 'nice-guy' pose.

"Okay, Gai-sensei. I will take my leave." And he ran off.

Suddenly the 3rd Hokage appeared left to Gai and asked. "So what did he say?"

The green beast of Konoha made a serious face. "He said that someone attacked him and he doesn't remember anything."

"Did he lie?"

"I can't say, what you think Hokage-sama?" Asked the green spandex wearing man.

"I think that what he said was true. It is possible that he lost control when his life was in danger. After what happened on his birthday, Kyuubi could awake and now can protect himself from being killed."

Gai raised an eyebrow. "So the demon can control him?" Now he was worried about his student.

"I don't think so, he can go berserk and lose his mind but Kyuubi won't control him. The seal is good enough to prevent it. When Naruto will lose himself in emotions, then it can happen when he is very angry or afraid. You shouldn't worry about it to much. Just continue with training." the Hokage said as he took a breathe from his pipe and disappeared in poof of smoke. _'The Hokage knows what he is saying. Let's just forget about it! Yosh!' _Maito thought.

Naruto sat on a chair in the kitchen and thought. _'I will gain this power no matter how!'_ He tried calming himself down. _'What Szu-chan said about bijuu is that they have a different number of tails. The strongest is the Kyuubi with nine and the weakest is Shukaku with one. So the tails must symbolize their power.'_ He took a bowl of ramen and began to eat with speed that Gai never could reach in eating even with years of training._' So it was just the first tail of Kyuubi power? He must have eight more! With this power I can kill 'him. I will continue training to control it. I will never give up until I control all nine'!' _

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

"That was great warm up Naruto-kun! Our flames of youth could burn the whole of Konoha." Shouted Maito Gai to his exhausted student that laid on the ground breathing heavy.

_'Too bad those flames didn't burn it'_ Naruto thought. "Yes Gai-sensei. So what do we start with?" He was really interested in learning taijutsu leaf style. Of course he was aware of the mass amount of training he will receive from his teacher but he would do everything to get stronger and fulfill his ambition.

"Naruto-kun! First I will show you the stance of this style. Look at me and try."

RRRRRRRRRRR

The month passed quickly in training. Naruto mastered leaf style but his attacks weren't as good. Cause of his young age, he lacked in strength and speed to do much damage to the adult ninjas but for his age it was still incredible. He could defend on himself from villagers and genin level enemies. In style, Naruto learned jutsu like Leaf Gale, Leaf Great Whirlwind, Leaf Strong Whirlwind, Leaf Rising Wind, and Leaf Whirlwind. One attack from this style Gai didn't teach him was Shadow of the Dancing Leaf that he planned on teaching him later.

_'It's a great time to start my experiments. Gai-sensei is leaving for a two day mission so I don't want to waste opportunity!'_ Szu didn't come back yet but Naruto didn't worry too much. He believed that she was safe, she had his trust. It was night and he found a few foxes that were willing to help him with his tests. Naruto placed his hand on a fox's head and began to pump some demonic chakra directly. He was really surprised that his theory seemed to be true. The animal began to grow in size and changed colors. The Fangs and claws grew in size but not in the same size like others. Uzumaki didn't stop pumping and soon the fox died returning to his normal size. _'Oops… I overdid it a little. I need hand seals to focus and send chakra to the fox properly to the part of body I want to change. And maybe I can make a summoning contract …but I'll do that once these experiments are finished. It will be looong night.' _

And it was a long night, full of mistakes but only three foxes died in process. Naruto didn't like to see them die but he had to reach his goal. Naruto created one hand seal for his jutsu and named it 'sacrifice'. This hand seal was the first in every technique he invented because it allowed him to mold Kyubbi's chakra in the correct way without doing any damage. The justu he created used demonic chakra and couldn't be performed by anyone besides the demon holder.

The first jutsu Naruto found was making fur change its color to whatever the surrounding area featured, just like chameleons. He called it Demonic Art: Fox Upturn: Chameleon Adaptation. He found it by accident when he was trying to get black fur but what he did was even better!

Next was Demonic Art: Fox Upturn: Beast Adaptation. After using it, the fox would grow larger, fangs and claws also grew. Speed and strength increase. Simply it was a battle version of fox. Naruto was satisfied that now he can fight with his best and only friend.

His last jutsu was named Demonic Art: Fox Upturn: Kyuubi Adaptation. It changed foxes physically to look like Kyuubi increasing speed, strength and intelligence. It didn't of course change the size of the fox to the original demons size but to the size of what Naruto allowed it to. The limit was something about adult human size; if he overdid it fox could explode.

Naruto then entered his mindscape and talked with the kyubbi after a quick talk, a scroll appeared with a kanji for fox on it. Naruto bit his thumb and signed his name on the once empty scroll.

"**congratulations on being the first one to sign the contract of the foxes."** The kyubbi said.

"Thank you." Naruto replied as he vanished from his mindscape.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Gai returned like he said in two days. For the next few months Naruto trained hard to become stronger physically and practiced his taijutsu style in spars with his sensei. Maito didn't take him easy, after their fights, Naruto always broke a few bones but thanks to his demonic chakra he could heal himself. Szu didn't come back yet and Naruto began to worry if she would ever come back. _'I trust her, I have to trust her!'_

Time passed and October10th was coming, birthday of Naruto. This time, Naruto decided to spend it in home alone like always. He had hoped that Szu come back and he will have someone to be with that day. But it didn't seem like Szu will return to him. He had mixed feelings, something between afraid for her life and afraid of being abandoned.

It was evening on October 10th. Naruto laid on his bed with new heavier weights he got on birthday from his sensei and also the Hokage this year gave him something. It was a scroll with advanced Genjustu. _'Did he give this to me to make me angry or does he not know that I suck at Genjustu?'_ From center of Konoha Naruto heard music. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but he felt something wet touch his face. He opened his eyes to see Szu licking his face. Naruto was really happy to see her and jumped and hugged her. Few moments later he released her ashamed.

"I'm just glad your back Szu-chan. I missed you; it's been a few months." Naruto explained his reaction.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. I have present for you." Szu showed him a package with scrolls. _'That has to be jutsu'_ He thought taking it. "Happy birthday." Szu added.

"Thanks a lot. So how have you been?"

"Fine. I have also information about Orochimaru..."

**A/N**: 9th Chapter done, please review, \

Okay listen up. The previous owner had already made many changes with this taijutsu stuff. First he created this leaf style and added all the jutsu from strong fist Gai and Lee. Strong fist style will be the second thing Gai will teach Naruto (I guess) and this style includes gate opening, Dynamic Entry and Dynamic Action. I also added to this style lotus and few others. But I'll probably edit it to fit Naruto and not be a carbon copy of the spandexers (my new name for lee and Gai.)

**  
****Jutsu created for Szu:**  
Demonic Art: Fox Upturn: Chameleon Adaptation - allow her to change fur color to the color of background she is in as long as jutsu is activated  
Demonic Art: Fox Upturn: Beast Adaptation - change her size, increase her strength and speed, fangs and claws grow larger  
Demonic Art: Fox Upturn: Kyuubi Adaptation - change her look to Kyubbi's, she grew larger like in Beast Adaptation

OK! This is officially the takeover of good and evil.

Next chapter: Orochimaru future plans and preventing them (I am going to do a MASSSIVE cheat on this one but I don't care. It'll all work out.), getting stronger, Naruto and the beginning of the academy.

PLEASE REVIEW…THANKS

PEACE.


	10. When We First Began

**Let's just get into it shall we. CHAPTER TEN. LET'S GO!**

**I'm guessing Naruto is eight as of right now and the uchiha massacre has already occurred. If it hasn't…oh well. lol **

**LEGEND:**  
'thoughts of human'  
_**'thoughts of bijuu/summon'**_  
"speech of human"  
**"speech of bijuu/summon"**

**Guess what...**  
...I don't own Naruto!

**Beyond good and evil - Fate**

Chapter 10

**Final by kenichikyle.**

"After viewing many many plans in his area, I have found out that he has created a new village. It's called hidden village of sound." Szu said

"continue." Naruto said, his interest slowly rising.

"It is also said that he is planning to attack Konoha. When? I couldn't find that out but I would say not until about 4 years." She replied.

"Really? Then that means I have 4 years to get even stronger. Good." Naruto said with a smirk. "What else have you found out?"

"I have retrieved many jutsu that might interest you." She said.

"Really now? Well let's look at them." Naruto said with a smirk, barely hiding his excitement.

So Naruto and Szu spent many hours looking over many types of earth, fire and wind jutsu that Szu had collected over the past few months and plotted on how to stop Orochimaru's future plans.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

After a grueling 5 hours of training with Gai sensei, Naruto was exhausted. Many months had passed and Naruto's stamina, strength, and taijutsu skills increased tenfold. He had just been introduced to the strong fist style and told that his training was coming to an end as the beginning of the academy was nearing.

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT, THE TIME HAS COME FOR YOU TO PARTAKE IN THE BEGINNING OF YOUR DAYS AT THE ACADEMY. I TRUST THAT YOU WILL SHOW THE OTHER KIDS YOUR YOUTHFULNESS AND LEAVE A BURNING PASSION IN THEIR MINDS." Gai shouted

"Uhh…ok?" Naruto said as he sweat dropped.

"I trust that you will not forget who taught you when you make a name for yourself Naruto." Gai said.

"I won't I truly am grateful." Naruto stated.

"YOSH! YOUR DISPLAY OF THANKS IS SO YOUTHFUL MY STUDENT. NOW LET'S DO A FINAL 50 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE." Shouted Gai as anime style tears ran down his face.

"_The faster I get this over with, the better."_ Thought Naruto.

(Later on)

After Naruto had finished his laps and received more weights and set of black spandex to conserve any temperature he would encounter, he and Szu met up and Naruto began to fill her in on many plans and ideas they could use to become a fighting duo.

He showed her many different things he can do for and to her using his demonic chakra and they also came up with various techniques.

But there was a particular technique that became his and her's specialty.

"Human-fox crossover no jutsu?" Szu said.

"Yeah! It's a henge that will turn you into a female version of a human. Together, you and I can use the taijutsu I have learned and come up with many attacks." Naruto stated.

"Hmm….sounds kind of interesting. But what would my human form look like?"

Naruto smirked and went through some hand seals. Instantly, smoke appeared around Szu and when it disappeared, a girl with black hair and gold streaks, with a gold top and black skirt under fishnet stockings and gold ninja slippers with mesmerizing pair of hazel eyes stood in the spot where Szu stood. Naruto took her to a lake (more like dragged her, she wasn't used to walking with 2 feet.) and showed her reflecting on the water.

"That….that's me?" Szu exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah. And with some tweaking, I could put a seal on you that would make you stay like this and revert to a fox if you want to. I've been working on it for a while now."

To say Szu wasn't shocked would be an understatement. Naruto decided for them to head home as it was getting dark outside. After he carried her to his apartment (gaining plenty looks through out the village) he teached her various human things well into the night such as sitting down, eating with chopsticks, manners (she didn't quite know that scratching her head with her leg was unusual) and basic human conversation.

He then put the seal on her arm. A swirlish tattoo with a fox in the middle formed. He then explained how to draw it by putting blood over it and taught her the hand seals. She also practiced this. They soon fell asleep.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Have fun Szu, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Naruto stated with a serious face as her watch the girl eat her ramen as he made his way over for the first day of school at the academy.

"Don't worry about me; I will see you later when I come to pick you up." Szu said. Over the next couple of months, Szu filled Naruto in on just how old she was and he made necessary changes to her appearance to have her look more like his older sister. She still had the same look; she just looked taller and more…_womanly._ But still lazy nonetheless.

"Ok then. Bye." Naruto said as he closed the door. As soon as he closed it, all emotion left his features and nothing but seriousness filled him.

"_Ok. This is it! Time to go to the academy and learn stuff I already know. Should I actually do the work or just be a 'dobe' to throw people off? No! I will make my name known. Uzumaki Naruto will not be ignored. When I get my revenge on that snake freak everybody will remember who the one that killed him was."_

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he did not notice he reached the academy until he seen a bunch of eyes and levels of killer intent leaking off the parents. Naruto shrugged it off and walked right into the classroom he was assigned.

Once inside, he decided to make an educated guess as to who were going to succeed and who were going to fail. He had instantly put Shikamaru and a kid that wore shades in broad daylight as ones to succeed along with another kid who held the same emotionless features he had. He decided that he would truly make it far in the ninja world with the determination he felt oozing off the kid. But he would never tell anyone that.

He decided to sit next to Shikamaru and a chubby kid that was eating a bag of barbeque chips. He nodded to the both of them and as if the two could read each other's mind, Shikamaru and Naruto put their heads down and fell asleep.

He then felt many presences enter the classroom. He heard a loud and arrogant Inuzuka state how he was the strongest in the room and that he would beat anyone who dare challenged him. Naruto normally was all for putting arrogant fools in their place but decided to leave him be because he held no purpose in getting his revenge. All he wanted was to get stronger and kill the snake man.

After many different people entered, including a quiet girl with pink hair and a head above the clouds Yamanaka, along with a shy Hyuga, the teacher finally entered.

"ALL RIGHT CLASS SETTLE DOWN." The man shouted. After the class quieted, he introduced himself as Iruka and how he would be their academy teacher. He then decided to do a role call.

"_Uzumaki…Naruto."_

Naruto stood up and sat down, garnering whispers and people staring at him. But he didn't mind. He just went back to sleep.

Until the teacher decided to wake him up.

"Naruto you are hear to learn not to sleep. If you were tired you could have just stayed home. The same goes for you Shikamaru. Now the two of you wake up!"

Naruto rose his head slowly and just looked at the teacher with no facial expressions or any icy glare.

"Yes sensei."

"Good. Now, who can tell me what chakra is?

A pink haired girl raised her hand and answered very quickly:

"Chakra is the resulting energy produced, when Physical and Spiritual energies become mixed together."

"Good. Now do you know why we use…"

(Few minutes later)

After the first day of school, Naruto was bored. He did not feel like hearing the same things over and over that he had already learned through the many books he read. He just decided not to care about any of the lectures and just focus on the practice that they received after many hours of just being in the classroom.

As he went outside, he walked up to Szu who was waiting for him. He began to wonder what things would have been like if he never met her.

"Hey Szu-chan."

"Hello Naruto-kun." Said Szu.

"THAT'S YOUR SISTER!"

Naruto then turned around to see the same loud obnoxious Inuzuka pointing at her.

"Yeah…what's it to you?" Naruto said with a little edge and uncertainty to his voice.

"She's looks…foxy."

Inside Naruto's eyes were wide but outside he still had an emotionless face on. He decided not to let this Inuzuka kid get any ideas as to who attacked them and robbed them of their scrolls.

"Yeah. What is your name by the way? I was sleeping during the introductions so I didn't know.

"Kiba's the name. And you are Naruto?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"Well then nice to meet you Naruto, I will see you tomorrow." Kiba said as he ran towards an Inuzuka that looked awfully familiar. Naruto's eyes slowly widened as he remembered just who that girl was.

"She's……that girl…" Naruto said quietly.

"What did you say?" Szu asked.

"Nothing nothing, let's go home." Naruto said quickly.

(At the apartment)

Naruto quickly dropped off his bag and produced a shadow clone to do his work as he left to go and practice new techniques. Szu decided to stay and sleep.

"Alright Szu I am leaving. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said with a smirk.

"whatever." Szu said as she changed into her fox form and went to his bed to sleep.

(Outside)

As he approached the training grounds he usually went to, he seen a young kid his age blowing huge flames in the air. After watching him produce many flames, he decided to make conversation.

"Nice Katon:Grand fireball jutsu." Naruto said. The boy immediately threw a kunai at Naruto who swiftly and easily dodged the kunai.

"Nice dodge." The kid said simply.

"Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke stated. After a few minutes of just staring at each other, Sasuke ran at him and threw a punch, which Naruto dodged. Naruto then threw a kick to Sasuke, which he easily dodged as well. Naruto then threw a left punch in which Sasuke jumped on the arm and flipped over Naruto's head, the minute he landed, Naruto threw a roundhouse left leg kick at Sasuke's head. Sasuke dodged it and kicked Naruto in the shin but also took a right hand punch to the face. They then jumped away from each other and studied each other. The two of them smirked at each other and just knew.

This is the beginning of a very great rivalry.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**I guess I will end it here. Imma time skip it to the point where they do the genin test. And the formation of team 7. **

**Nothing much will change really. Only Naruto's attitude and status. **

**Review and stay tuned for the rest of the story. **


	11. The Rival And The FanGirls

**Hello, this is the 11th chapter to the revenge of Naruto. **

**Let's get into it**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. **

"Uchiha Sasuke"

The academy was having the Genin test for this year's graduate class. After 4 years, the students partake in a simple Bunshin, Henge and replacement jutsu. When they pass, they receive a Konoha headband and become Genin.

As Sasuke walked up to the front of the class, many of the Sasuke fan-girls that inhabited the class began cheering him on. Especially a pink haired and blond hair girl.

"Ok Sasuke, first you will do a Bunshin then a Henge then a replacement jutsu ok?" Iruka asked.

"Hn." Sasuke stated.

Sasuke did the Bunshin and Henged himself into Iruka with the scar and everything. He then replaced himself with…

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said with a smirk. Over the 4 years, the class began to call Naruto and Sasuke "the moody brothers". The two of them barely made conversation and would compete against each other in almost everything. But out of the two, Naruto actually answered with others but almost always had an emotionless face. He accumulated a hefty amount of fan girls himself. But Iruka knew through all that emotionless façade, Naruto was actually a pretty good kid.

_Flashback no jutsu._

_As Iruka entered the ramen shop, he had seen one of his students in the shop chowing down on tons of ramen. _

"_Hello Uzumaki." Iruka stated plainly. At first, Iruka was just like all the other villagers, looking at him as a demon. But eventually, he began to see that Naruto was anything but a demon. Though he would see some eye changes when he became frustrated. But that rarely happened. _

"_oy, Iruka-sensei, how are you? And please…call me Naruto." Naruto said with not a hint of warmth or surprise on his face._

_As Iruka sat down, he and Naruto began talking about the academy and who was going to actually succeed in the academy. Naruto gave him some pretty good ideas on who was going to be a Genin and most of his ideas were accurate to Iruka. _

_After a few minutes of conversation, Naruto made his leave. _

"_I will see you tomorrow sensei." Naruto said as he left the shop. When Iruka turned around to pay his bill and take his leave, he had found out that Naruto had already paid for his meal. _

"_I'll have to pay him back someday. " Iruka said to himself. _

_KAI!_

"You know what to do Naruto. Bunshin, Henge and replacement jutsu." Mizuki, Iruka's assistant said. He had really hoped this kid would not pass. But he was one of the top kids in the class, tied with Sasuke for 1st. It would be a miracle if he didn't pass.

Naruto nodded as he put the hand seal for a Bunshin and then did a quick smirk before changing it. 5 Naruto's instantly appeared. He then henged each of them to look like the Yondaime Hokage. It scared Iruka to see the henged version of the Yondaime with such an emotionless face. He then realized he was in the back of the class. And in his place was…. A chair with Hinata Hyuga in it. The girl turned red immediately and slowly ran back to her seat.

"Well Naruto, you pass." Iruka said as he gave him the head band. Naruto nodded as he went back to his seat.

Now we will be taking a quick 5 minute break as you wait for your senseis.

As soon as he finished the sentence, two quick blurs instantly left the room and Iruka already knew exactly who they were.

"_Trying to run from the fan girls aren't you two?" _Iruka thought.

(Outside)

"I did my Bunshin better than you. You do know that right?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Please. I was just warming up. I didn't feel like wasting chakra on such a stupid test." Sasuke countered.

"Whatever." Naruto said. "I hope I don't end up on your team. I would hate to have to drag you all over the place." Naruto said.

"Drag me? Ha! I would have you begging me for help during every mission." Sasuke said.

"Begging? Is that a challenge?" Naruto said as he shifted his weight into his heel, ready to attack at any moment.

"Maybe it is. What are you going to do about it?" Sasuke said as he dropped his bento box to the side and also got ready to strike.

Leaves blew by them as they stood across from each other in the courtyard.

(Elsewhere)

"They are going to fight again." Kiba said with a smirk suddenly as he sniffed the air.

"I see." Shino said as he slowly walked to the area the two were standing in. it became a well known fact that the two of them would fight almost every once a week and many came to watch them. It was usually a taijutsu fight or even an endurance fight. They once even had a punch-till- you- drop fight. For many, it was the first time they would ever see the two actually communicate and smirk.

As the classmates and other academy students slowly filled the area, Naruto and Sasuke did not even flinch from the growing crowd accumulating around them.

"So I see your precious fan club is coming." Naruto said.

"Your one to talk." Sasuke said as he pointed to a sign which had Naruto's emotionless face on a big flag as an unknown girl began waving it around. Naruto sweat dropped and turned and pointed to the flag of Sasuke's."

"Tell your fan-girls to stop stealing from mine." Naruto said as he smirked.

"Hn." Sasuke said. "What are the rules?"

"We have three minutes until we are expected to be back in class. I guess a 3 minute fight is all I need to beat you. Naruto said. "No Ninjutsu, no Genjutsu."

"Done. Prepare to lose." Sasuke said as he got into his fighting stance. Naruto did the same. He decided he would not show any of his strong fist styles and created his own taijutsu style. He called it the clawed fist. His attacks were wild and unpredictable and he did not attack with his fist. He used his nails which grew slightly when the fights began. Even though they fought each other countless times and knew each other's moves, they still continue to beat each other up into a bloody pulp.

The girls screamed as the two began to move slowly to one another. Then they lined up their right foots parallel to each other and for three minutes. The fight began.

Naruto swung with a right claw as Sasuke dodged it and threw a left hook which was also dodged. Naruto's left leg went up to kick Sasuke in the left shin but Sasuke moved his left leg up and kicked Naruto in the gut with it. But Sasuke did not dodge the right claw that slashed his shirt diagonally. But he did punch Naruto in the jaw sending him back. Naruto walked forward again and they aligned themselves to the right-to-right parallel they used. Naruto swung his clawed hand to Sasuke's face in which he parried it and sent a left punch to Naruto's face, which he dodged.

The fight went back and forth for three minutes with the occasional flesh meets fist or Sasuke or Naruto hitting the floor and returning to the stance. After three minutes, a bell sounded for them to return to the classroom and meeting their new sensei. Naruto and Sasuke instantly stopped hitting each other and panted as they continued to stare at each other.

"Your… right…is… weak." Naruto said smirking.

"I… could…say the same… about …your … roundhouse kicks." Sasuke countered back also smirking. They had no time to breath as the fan-girls rushed the two and began cleaning them up. Sasuke would usually dodge them, but he was too tired to. Naruto on the other hand, almost never put up a fight when the fan girls mobbed him. It was what made the girls like him even more. They thought he had such a cool aura on him and it was dark and unemotional. But when they would talk to him, he would actually talk back. Even if most of what he said was less then five words sometimes.

As they finished cleaning his face, Sasuke just walked away not even saying thanks but gave a small nod. But some of the fan girls could hardly care less. They just continued screaming and crying that they got to touch their precious 'Sasuke-kun.' Naruto gave the girls a quick 'thanks' before leaving to return to class. The fan-girls could hardly believe that he was… thanking them compared to how Sasuke treated most girls. That was when they knew it was a good idea to put their love in Naruto. They had begun falling for the Blondie ever since the day he defended all of the girls some years ago.

_Flashback no justu_

"_YOU GIRLS ARE WEAK!" a kid shouted. Almost all of the girls in the academy were being pushed into mud by just fifteen boys. The boys had had enough of them constantly chatting about how they were all ugly and only loved the Uchiha kid. So a bunch of them decided to dirty up the girls because they were somewhat jealous and wanted to be acknowledged as well. As one boy picked up a bunch of mud, he instantly dropped it as he felt the mud begin to move. He then slowly back away as the mud that the girls were thrown in, lifted off the ground and them and formed into a big monster. _

"_You know, picking on girls in not a way to get them to acknowledge you." A calm voice said. _

"_WHO IS THAT? COME OUT HERE SO WE CAN PUMMEL YOU." One of the boy bullies shouted. It was then that they seen a kid wearing all black and blond hair with ice cold blue eyes approach them. _

"_I would apologize to these girls here." Naruto said looking straight at what he assumed to be, the leader. _

"_ME? APOLEGIZE NEV-"he never finished his sentence as the mud monster who was forgotten instantly by the appearance of Naruto, grabbed him. As his boys tried to run, they found themselves slowly lowering into the ground until their heads were the only thing visible. As they struggled and screamed for someone to get them out, clones of Naruto came out from the ground and said. _

"Inner Decapitation Skill _complete!" The clones then poofed out of existence. The girls then watched as Naruto slowly walked up to the monster that held the leader and looked him in the eye. _

"_Are you sure you don't want to apologize?" ,before the kid could answer, Naruto began making hand seals and screamed: _Fire Type; Grand Fireball Skill. _He then pointed the flame upwards and a huge flame the size of half a house blew into the air. He then looked back as the kid began crying and begging for forgiveness. _

"_Do not ask me for forgiveness. Ask the girls.", Naruto said as he turned his back on him and looked up into t e sky. _

"_I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME!" The boy shouted as he continued to cry._

"_You're pathetic." Naruto said he then punched the boy dead in the face and released his monster of mud all over the group whose bodies were stuck under the earth. As their faces got dirty, they were finally able to move and wasted no time running away._

_Once they were gone, Naruto looked at the girls. They began trembling and shaking as he approached them. They closed their eyes as they waited for him to beat them up. _

"_Are you girls ok?" Naruto said with… a smirk on his face. The girls slowly nodded their heads yes. _

"_Good. Now get up then. And train hard so that you will be able to beat those boys again ok?" Naruto said as he poofed away. A majority of the girls form that day on instantly fell I love … or what they thought was love, for Naruto_

_KAI!_

"Team 10, Shikamaru, Chouji, sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka said. As they returned to the classroom, the teams were beginning to be announced. Ino screamed in anger at the thought of being put on a team with a lazy bum and a fat bum.

After he announced team 9, team 8 was announced.

"Team 8, Hinata, Kiba, sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai" Kiba growled as he realized he was put on a team with a Hyuga. As he growled and looked towards Hinata,who surprisingly did not flinch under his gaze. However, he found himself looking into a pair of cold ice blue eyes.

"Listen dog breath, you will not hurt, or provide no ill will to that girl over there. If you do, I will personally see to it that your puppy here will be nurtured by me. I hate dogs so I don't know how it's going to work. I was thinking fist meets nose. Understand what I'm saying Kiba-kun?" Kiba quickly gasped in fear as he knew for a fact that the worst spot to hit a dog would be its nose. He also knew for a fact that Naruto was not joking and that.

Naruto knew for a fact that Hinata was a very nice girl who had potential. He also disliked when people gang up on others. This was why he defended her. She was also one of his many training partners that he had made over the years. Thanks to Naruto, she was finally being acknowledged by her father as strong and had more confidence in herself. She and Naruto were good friends and to him, she was like a sister he never had. As Naruto made his way back over to his seat, he stopped as team 7 was announced.

"Team 7 will be Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." As Sakura taunted Ino about being on not only Sasuke but Naruto's team as well, Naruto smirked for 3 things. 1) Hatake Kakashi was the son of the white fang and was student to the fourth Hokage 2) he had Sasuke on his team and 3) he could finally train Sakura and make her a pretty strong kunoichi.

"Sakura." Said person turned towards Naruto as he pointed at her.

"I'm going to train you. I don't want you to be a burden to our team. So after this little _meeting,_ you and me. Training. Training ground 37. Naruto said in a tone that left no space for an argument. He then sat down as Sakura began stuttering and blushing before nodding.

As the sensei's came to pick up the students, Naruto kept his eyes on one sensei. She had purple hair and brown eyes; she wore a fish net top and a skirt with shin protectors and a trench coat. To him, she was stunning. But that wasn't why he watched her. His senses were telling him that she smelled of snake. He knew he had to get to know her so that he could get closer to that snake freak. As she turned around, he caught sight of the curse seal that Szu had been giving him info on. He had worked many months trying to make one for himself and actually succeeded in not only making his own, but learning how to counter it. He decided to use that fact to get closer to her. But he had no time for that as he walked over to the only remaining students, himself , Sasuke and Sakura, and talked with them.

"If I were you, I would take a nap." Naruto said. "From what I've heard, Kakashi is known to show up many hours late. But you." He said as he pointed to Sakura.

"Your training begins now."

(2 HOURS LATER.)

When the sensei finally came in, he found 3 students looking back at him in weird positions. One student with raven hair, was making what looked to him to be fire release hand seals, a pink haired student was wearing what looked like weights and was walking on the walls (he thought to himself to ask her how did she know about chakra control on walls.) and a blonde hair student leaning on the wall talking to her.

"You're late." Naruto said.

_(ON THE ROOF)_

"I am-"

"Hatake Kakashi." Sakura said.

"copy-cat nins of Konoha" Sasuke said.

"Son of the white fang." Naruto said.

"Well it seems you know some things about me." Kakashi said.

"More than you know." Naruto said.

"Well then I guess we could learn about our likes and dislikes." Kakashi said.

"Why don't you start first?" Sakura suggested.

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dreams…I have a few hobbies. Your turn. He said. Nodding his head to Sakura."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like (look at Sasuke)… my hobbies… my dreams (Sasuke)… and I dislike Ino-pig. She said

"_Great! Fan-girls" _Kakashi thought.

"I think you forgot something Sakura." Said Naruto, as he sat on the steps with his right elbow on his right leg and his head on his hand.

"Really? And what's that?" she asked.

"Training…" he said. Sakura shuddered from the evil glint in his eye.

"Yeah… that too." she said slowly.

"Ok. You." Kakashi said as he pointed to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have many like but one of them is beating Naruto to a bloody pulp." He said with a smirk. His face then changes to anger as he continued, "But I have an ambition…which is far from a dream. It is to revive my clan. And kill a certain man." He said. Leafs blew by as the awkward silence commenced.

"Well then, how about you." Kakashi said.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, defending weak people and then making them strong, and beating the Uchiha to a bloody pulp. Dreams… I guess once I'm done with my ambition, become Hokage and start my clan over. But my ambition… is similar to the Uchiha. I also have to kill a certain man." Naruto stated as an aura of power wrapped around him.

Another batch of leaves flew by as the four sat there.

"_Great. Two avengers and a fan-girl."_ Kakashi thought.

"Ok then. Tomorrow we will have survival training. Meet me at training grounds at 5 am.

"You mean. 8am then." Naruto whispered to himself.

"Oh and don't eat. Otherwise you'll throw up." Kakashi said as he poofed out of existence.

Sasuke walked away quickly nodding to Naruto and left the roof top as Naruto walked over to Sakura.

"You ready?" he asked as he lent her his hand.

"Y-yes." She said as she pulled herself up.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'll go easy today." He said with a small smirk.

If only she knew that…

(5 hours later)

"THIS WAS GOING EASY?" Sakura shouted as her clothing was torn and her skin was bruised. All around the training fields were tremors and kunai laying everywhere. Sakura collapsed on the ground as Naruto walked over to her with not one scratch on him."

"Don't worry Sakura. I'll work you like this for the rest of the week before we go on to more…challenging things. Remember, Sasuke-_kun_ loves him a strong girl. And you're on my team and I plan to make you a strong girl. Naruto said. He then gave her small wrist and ankle bands.

"These are weights I have created. You will start off at 50 pounds."

"Oh that's not so bad." Sakura said with a smile as she put the wrist band on.

"A week." Naruto said with a straight face. Inside he was laughing very loud.

"WHAT!" she said as she plummeted onto the grounds. She tried to pick herself up but couldn't

"Don't worry; it took me a while to get used to them myself. You'll get the hang of it." Naruto said as he turned around.

"Now I have to go home now seeing as how it's getting dark outside. So your home work will be to… get home in one piece." Naruto said with no emotion on his face, but on the inside, he was laughing.

"Bye." He said as he poofed away.

Sakura looked at the spot where Naruto was just standing at and then collapsed to the ground yet again.

"The…whole…week?"

(NARUTO'S HOUSE)

"Oy, Szu-nii-chan I am home." Naruto said as he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah yeah." Szu said as she came in the room in her fox form.

"How was your day?" She said as she climbed up on the coach.

"Well, I am training Sakura, and Sasuke is on my team, I met someone who could quite possibly be connected to the snake and defended my friend… pretty boring." Naruto said as he set his defensive seals on as he wasn't leaving for the night.

"I really can't wait to go on missions." He replied as he also sat down on the coach

"Well that's good." Szu said. They then began to plot on how to approach the girl who smelled of snake and get the info they needed.

For Naruto, tomorrow would be a big day.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**I WAS KIND OF ANXIOUS TO JUST FINISH THIS CHAPTER . So that's why I didn't put the bell test and all of that stuff. I'm actually going to skip the bell test. I'll just give a brief overview and focus on training Sakura. I am going to make her useful in this fic. I might do some of the wave though. Some. **

**Next chap, Sakura's training, Naruto's meeting. **

**(Chapter Edited: March 29, 2010)**


	12. Since I Seen You

**Hello!**

**Wow. Over 50 alerts!! I must continue updating as soon as possible.**

**This chapter explains what happens in the bell test, Sakura's training, and the trip back from the wave country. (I don't feel like writing the whole thing so it'll be a recap. )Also, Naruto's plan, the chunnin exams, and more. **

**DON'T OWN NARUTO. (If I did, he would be way smarter.)**

**NANANANANANANANNANANA**

"What a month." Naruto mumbled.

"What you say Naruto?" Sakura asked.

'nothing." Naruto stated. As the 3 genin and their jounin teacher came back, the two that were behind them stopped.

"You sure they will allow us in?" a very feminine looking male asked. As him and a man with a huge zanpatou and a mask covering from his nose down stopped in front of the opened gate.

"Don't worry, I'll speak to old man Hokage and he should allow you access. You might even become Konoha nin." Naruto stated with a blank face.

Over the past few weeks, team 7 had excelled in their training, missions and more. The bell test was a success as the 3 genin formulated a plot and used teamwork to take Kakashi's bell. Naruto using his iron fit taijutsu along with Sakura laying mild Genjustu and Sasuke's fire release ninjutsu; they overwhelmed their sensei and retrieved the bell. Sakura had gotten used to the weights on her and held 200 pounds on each limb. She was still a fan girl for Sasuke, but could possibly destroy all the others. After doing over 30 d-rank missions, team 7 demanded a higher rank mission. The Hokage granted them an escort mission to the wave country to help a bridge builder names tazuna. The man had his doubts, calling Naruto a dummy and Sakura a weakling, but as they journeyed to wave country and encountered two men that called themselves the demon brothers (to which Naruto and the kyubbi scoffed at), they proved themselves in the man's eyes.

As they got closer to wave country, they were attacked by a missing nin from the mist named Zabuza. Kakashi and him got into it and eventually, Naruto and Sasuke tag teamed and got Kakashi out of a trapped water justu that he got caught in. Zabuza said he liked what he head seen in Naruto and offered to train him. Naruto said nothing. The rest of team 7 thought he would accept but Naruto made a deal with Zabuza. He wanted him to give up trying to kill tazuna because he had done nothing wrong. After Zabuza said he would think about it, he got struck with a senbon and captured by a hunter nin to which Naruto and Kakashi were convinced that he was not. Kakashi and Naruto were spent so tazuna offered his home to them.

Naruto trained Sakura into the ground while Kakashi did the same for Sasuke. All 3 had already mastered tree and water climbing using chakra so they were both training in jutsu usage. Kakashi figured out Sasuke had a affinity for lightning and told him he would teach him a technique soon. He did teach Sasuke a Fire Type; Fire Dragon Flame Blast. The technique was a dangerous one so Sasuke had to practice it near water. In 3 weeks, Kakashi was up to full health, Sasuke had learned the technique, and Sakura had excelled in making her own taijutsu called 'attack of the flying petals.' The way that the style worked was a mild Genjustu was placed on the opponent to make it look as if she was dancing with pink Sakura tree petals moving around them. In reality though, they were shiruken attached to chakra strings. Her chakra coils increased tenfold and she had the power to actually give Sasuke a run for his money.

Naruto stayed back at the house while the rest of team 7 left with tazuna to go to the bridge. When they arrived, they found the hunter Nin standing next to tazuna behind a bunch of unconscious and a few dead bodies. Sakura stayed back to protect tazuna while Sasuke and the hunter Nin whose named was Haku, faced off.

Meanwhile, two men captured Tazuna's daughter tsunami and her son inari tried to fend them off. At first, he thought that their was no such thing as heroes, but Naruto soon proved that though to be wrong. Just when the hunters were about to strike inari and kill him, one of the attacker's limbs got sliced off and the other's head rolled off his shoulders as Naruto appeared on the other side of them with inari and tsunami in his grasp. After telling inari that he did a good job and to keep on believing, he left to go and join team 7 on the bridge after killing and disposing the two men's bodies.

When he came to the bridge, he found Sasuke in the middle of many glass mirrors with the hunter Nin flying through them while tossing senbon needles at him. Naruto decided to get Sasuke out of there and take on this threat so he can test his skills. As Haku was about to let loose more needles, he felt a powerful punch on his side. He turned as he went flying through the air to find Naruto standing in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke joked, telling him he was late. And Naruto countered by saying that heroes always come late. He then congratulated him on achieving his Sharingan eyes as it awakened during the fight. He then knocked him unconscious and took him away from the mirrors so he could face Haku alone.

Haku explained that he had created demonic mirror ice crystals. Naruto then said there was nothing demonic about them. He then flared a bit of demonic chakra and explained with a small smirk before becoming stone cold dull that that was demonic. The fight was long with Naruto dodging endless amounts of senbon and actually getting hit. But eventually, Naruto took off his weights and after a few minutes, caught Haku. He hit him with a Konoha whirlwind kick and sent him out of the mirrors. Haku sent out a thousand flying water needles of death at Naruto but not a lot of them had touched Naruto. Naruto then hit him with some strong fist attacks and knocked the mask off his face. He then realized the hunter Nin was a man he thought was a girl that he encountered in the forest as he was resting. He had told this man what he wanted to become and the man said he would be strong. The man then told him to kill him seeing as how he was not strong enough to defend Zabuza. Naruto decided to knock him unconscious and then go and help Kakashi. After he knocked Haku out, he heard a sound that sounded like a bunch of birds chirping. He swiftly stopped Kakashi just as he was about to plunge the attack in Zabuza. After Kakashi asked Naruto what he was doing. Naruto looked at him with piercing cold eyes for a second before pointing to a mass amount of mobsters in front of the man that caused all of the destruction- Gato. Gato told Zabuza he was fired. Zabuza told Naruto that he now accepted his offer and Naruto smirked. He told everyone to relax and then swiftly killed 10 men around Gato with scary precision before bringing Gato to his knees in front of Zabuza. Zabuza smiled as he took off Gato's head with his zanpatou.

Then, many of the villagers came from behind Naruto and the mobsters that were with Gato retreated. After many weeks of recovery, Naruto decided to bring Zabuza and Haku over to Konoha. Kakashi agreed and they soon left. Inari thanked Naruto and Naruto rubbed his head and for the first time for many of team seven, he smiled.

(Now)

"It is with up most pleasure that I present Momochi Zabuza with a rank in Konoha as jounin and Haku as a rank in chunnin. Welcome to the hidden village of the leaves." The Hokage said as he smirked and presented the two with vest.

After the two left the tower, Naruto took them to a ramen shop and gave them many ideas of what Konoha was. After talking about each others lives, they exited the ramen shop to go to Naruto's house as that was where they would be staying at for a while. As they went, they soon found out they were being followed by a box that was one of the worst ideas for camouflage the three had ever seen.

"Konohamaru, it seems as though you need more training." Naruto stated lazily as the box boomed and three kids came out coughing.

"Ah! Naruto, my rival for Hokage. You should train me so that I can beat you." Konohamaru shouted.

Naruto smirked as he thought about how hyperactive the kid was. He also thought about how he should have put on that façade years ago but it was way too late.

"You got a deal Konohamaru. But I think these two." He said as he pointed at Haku and Zabuza. "Can train you three for the time being." Naruto said.

"You punk! Dumping three little kids off to us. Whatever, we'll train you three little runts." Zabuza said as he walked over and towered the three shaking children. Konohamaru then yelled 'let's go and turned the corner he ran into a black clad figure with a big item on his back wrapped up in bandages. It then picked him up by his neck. As Konohamaru screamed to let him go, a man with purple paint came into view.

"Watch where your going you little runt." The man said. A girl then came from behind the man wearing a fishnet top over a lavender sweater that went down to her legs with a big metal looking thing on her back.

"Let the kid go Kankuro." The girl said.

"Yes. You should putdown the grandson of the third Hokage unless you want to start a war. At least the pretty girl has some sense." A voice said.

"Who said that?" Kankuro said as he looked around.

"You should look around your surroundings Kankuro." The person then appeared on top of the girl's metal item and appeared in front of the two. The kid that Kankuro thought was in his hands was replaced with a log and he looked at a blond haired boy with a all black old samurai outfit with piercing cold steel blue eyes looking back.

"Who are you?" Temari stated as she blushed a little at how fast and powerful the boy looked. She had a weakness for mysterious boys.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. And no need to introduce yourself because you two are Kankuro and Temari no Subaku. Son and daughter of the kage of Suna. Now, tell you brother to come off the trees and join us so I could have a little chat with him." Naruto said as he crossed his arms and leaned on a wooden wall that surrounded them.

"You have…good senses…Uzumaki." A great cloud of sand then briefly made its way over and landed in front of the crowd.zabuza, Haku, and Konohamaru two friends, made their way over as the sand grew into the form off a red haired kid with a huge gourd on his back and a kanji for love on his forehead.

"Uzumaki." He stated

"Gaara" Naruto stated back. Leaves and sand soon filled the area and passed by as an awkward silence occurred.

"Since we are making introductions, allow me to introduce my three friends." Naruto said as he introduced Haku, Zabuza and…

"Uchiha Sasuke who is hiding in the tree up their." Naruto said

Sasuke soon came down and landed in front of them. he then looked at Naruto and the others briefly before turning to Gaara.

"I take it you're here for the chunnin exams." Sasuke stated in a similar emotionless drag as Gaara and Naruto.

"Yes. I look forward to fighting to two of you. I must take my leave now. Goodbye." Gaara then disappeared in a cloud of sand.

'come kids, were going to train now." Haku said as he nodded to the others and him and Zabuza left.

"I will take my leave as well. I have some training to do." Sasuke then disappeared in a cloud of leafs.

After a period awkward silence. Naruto finally spoke.

"Temari."

'Yeah.' She said with a hint of rudeness. He then waved his hand for her to come closer. As she came up to him he whispered ion her ear something that made her gasp. He then waved goodbye to Kankuro and disappeared.

"What did that brat say?" Kankuro said as he walked up to Temari..

"He-he said… that he would take a look at Gaara's seal after the exams." She whispered.

Kankuro's eyes widened. Only few knew about Gaara being the holder of the one tailed demon raccoon- Shukaku. _Just who was that boy?_ Kankuro thought.

(Dango shop)

As Anko Mitarashi sat down to enjoy a bunch of dango she recently purchased, she felt a tremendous amount of chakra entering the shop. She turned around and met the eyes of Uzumaki Naruto. She had known since the day he was born that he was the kyubbi holder and held no ill will towards him at all. She could also relate to him as she was often talked about as she walked through the village. Her sensei was Orochimaru and when he defected, she was called a bunch of names and neglected buy many. In fact, the only friends she truly had were Kurenai and Ibiki- the interrogator of Konoha.

As Naruto came in and made eye contact with Anko, he decided to play it cool and trick her. He had read many books on interrogation and many books on just how sly foxes were. He decided to use it to his advantage and get her caught in a trap so he could get all the info he needed and if she was a traitor- kill her.

"Anko Mitarashi, proctor for the upcoming chunnin exams and one of the most beautiful women of Konoha in my eyes. Naruto said as he sat next to her.

"What do you want Uzumaki Naruto." she said. She blushed on the inside from the comment of being beautiful but her patience was quickly getting thin.

"_Hmm…maybe the direct approach is better." _Naruto thought.

"I will get straight to the point. I want some information on a certain person." Naruto said

"Really? And who might that be?" Anko said as she was happy that the boy knew how to read people clearly.

"The person… simple." Naruto then leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"I want info on Orochimaru…so I can kill him."

Anko's eyes widened in shock as she heard just who it was he wanted. She quickly recovered and smirked.

"What makes you think I would give you that information? A mere genin cannot hope to kill that man. He is a legendary Sannin."

Naruto smirked "_gotcha!"_

"Well, it just so seems that that curse seal on your neck screams Orochimaru and Sannin does not mean anything to me. My power exceeds a mere Sannin. Surely you know that." Naruto said as his eyes flared into red with black slits and then returned to steel blue. Anko gasped and grabbed her neck.

"I'll make you a deal." Naruto said.

"speak." Anko whispered.

" you give me all I need to know on Orochimaru, and not only will I get that curse seal off of you, but I will give you the perfect opportunity to clean your slate in the publics eyes and… I'll bring the snake freaks head on a silver platter just for you. What do you say Anko-san." Naruto said as he extended his hands.

After thinking about it… Anko decided.

"You have a deal Naruto." she replied as she shook his hand.

"Great. I have a feeling that this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Naruto said as he placed money and a note on the table and left the bar.

"As soon as she was sure Naruto was gone, she grabbed the note. On It read:

_Anko,_

_Do not doubt that I cannot take off the curse seal. I can and I will. I want you to meet me in two days at my apartment so we can start… planning and I can take off the seal forever._

_Naruto._

_p.s: the money is for you to get some more dango. I took the rest off your plate. Ninja should always know their surroundings._

Anko smirked as she looked at her empty plate.

"_Naruto, you're an interesting boy."_

NANANANANANANANANANANANANA

"So this is the chunnin exams."

"I can't wait."

"Likewise. Finally someone more challenging then you Sasuke."

"I could say the same for you Naruto."

"You two… you never will stop fighting each other will you?"

" Never." The two said simultaneously.

After their sensei congratulated them on making it this far and being stronger than ever, Naruto pushed the door open and smirked inside but kept an emotionless persona on. As soon as they entered, hundreds of men and women eyed them.

"Such weak competition." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Tell me about it." Naruto said.

"It's sure a lot of people here.' Sakura said nervously.

"What did I tell you about being nervous Sakura? You could easily defeat half of these people? Do not EVER doubt yourself again or I will personally beat you into a bloody pulp." Naruto said with a smirk on.

"y-yes Naruto." she stuttered.

"Good."

"Sasuke-kun." A voice shouted. Sasuke soon got hugged by a girl with blond hair and a purple outfit on.

"Get off Sasuke-kun Ino pig." Sakura growled.

"Make me forehead." Ino countered.

Before Sakura could make a move, another voice came up.

"So you guys made it too. Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he came up next to a kid eating a bag of chips.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji." Naruto said as he nodded to the three.

"Looks like everyone's here." Kiba said as him, Hinata and Shino appeared.

"Think we'll make it far Sasuke." Kiba said with a smirk

"You seem very confident Kiba. What makes you think you will make it far?" Sasuke said.

"Well we trained very hard and refused to lose to you."

"We? To be blunt Kiba, you are the weakest of your team. If anyone is going to lose, it'll be you." Naruto said as he finally spoke.

"You rookies sure are loud." A man with glasses on came into view. Naruto instantly appeared in front of him.

"I….smell… snakes. I hate snakes." Naruto said as killer intent radiated off him, shocking the man in his steps.

" Kabuto. Failed the exams over 3 times. Has information on many of the genin in here. I have an idea as to why you have failed countless times… but I think I'll leave that to myself." Naruto said with a smirk. "leave." Naruto said as he walked away. He then decided to put on an arrogant show.

"HEY!" he screamed to everyone who was looking at them. The stares intensified.

'IF YOU WEAKLINGS THINK THAT BY LOOKING AT ME I WE WILL BACK DOWN, YOU ARE SURELY MISTAKEN. IF ANYONE OF YOU TRIES TO ATTACK MY TEAM, I WILL SHOW YOU ALL NO MERCY." Naruto said as a wave of killer intent wash over many of the competitors, shocking or scaring them senseless.

Kakashi laughed on the other side of the door as he heard Naruto scream.

Naruto then turned around and counted to himself. "3…2…1"

A loud boom sound came and a man with many scars on his face and a bunch of chunnin guards entered behind him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The man said.

"Morino Ibiki." Naruto mumbled.

NANANANANANANANANANANA

Naruto waited outside for the next exam. He had passed the written exam with flying colors. He figured out that you either had to cheat to get your answers. He already knew the answers but decided to make it look as if he was cheating.

After a few minutes, Ibiki then told the genin the 10th question and what would happened if they had failed the test question. Many of the genin left. Naruto knew that if he laid down another outburst and a speech, it would keep many left.

So he did.

Then he passed.

After the man explained why he did such a thing, Naruto looked from the corner of his eye and seen a black blur which crashed into a window. The blur turned out to be Anko Mitarashi wrapped up in the black cloth which had a bunch of kanji written on it. She then told them to meet outside for the next quiz.

As Naruto and the remaining genin stood outside of the 'forest of death', Anko began talking.

"I won't be surprised if some of you genin die in their. You should back out if I were you." She stated as she looked at the genin.

"Whatever." Naruto said. He then dodged a kunai thrown at him and felt another one pierce his cheek. As the blood dripped on the kunai, he looked to his left and seen Anko with her arm around him and the kunai at his cheek with a smile on her face.

"Your kind of daring Naruto." she said as she licked the blood off the kunai.

"Why thank you. I try." Said a voice behind her. She quickly released the boy as it popped into thin air and found a kunai poking her back.

She smirked as Naruto appeared with a kunai to her neck. He then released his guard and nodded to her. He then smelled a smell he had been waiting all his life to smell.

The smell was vile… smelled of evil and of death and utter destruction. He had to actually make effort to control his inner demon from attacking and decimating him. But the smell was of one person he had been dying to meet.

And kill.

Orochimaru.

**NANANANANANANANA**

**There we have it. Naruto finally finds Orochimaru. In the next chapter we will see them face off (and bare with me… I am horrible with fight scenes… but I'll try.)**

**Naruto's revenge. Sasuke's defeat. Anko's release. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter called: the fox and the snake.**


	13. Did You Just Bite Me?

**Welcome to the next chapter of 'beyond good and evil'**

**SORRY I HAVE BEEN TAKING SOOOO LONG TO UPDATE. **

**But its kind of tough writing 4 stories at the same time (and I'm about to begin another story. It's going to be a bleach story. I was bored and was reading some stories on Ichigo and came to a realization that most of the girls that Ichigo knows either like him or… is thought to like him. So the plot is : 'what if Urahara gives Ichigo a pill to relieve his stress but gets it mixed up with a pill that makes Ichigo irresistible to ladies?' the name of the story will be called 'Ichigo… ladies man')**

**Ok, back to the story. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"As Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura journey through the forest of death, Naruto got into contact with the kyubbi.

'_I smell that snake.'_

'**I sense that snake as well. Get ready, he is close.'** The kyubbi said. 

Just then, a great gust of wind occurred and Naruto was sent backwards as Sasuke and Sakura used chakra to stay implanted on the ground. Across from them, a kunoichi was seen standing in front of them with a grass headband on. 

"I have found you Sasuke." The Nin said with a hiss to her voice. 

She then released a great deal of killer intent which froze the two on the spot. Sakura threw up and Sasuke's eyes widened as he found himself looking at his own death occurring over and over. 

"Time to die Sasuke." The figure said as she threw two kunai to Sakura and Sasuke. 

'_I need to move. I need to move NOW.' _ Sasuke said. He finally moved and stuck a kunai into his leg and quickly pushed Sakura then grabbed her and ran away from the man. 

After running for a few minutes, he finally stopped to catch his breath.

"We…lost…him." Sasuke panted. 

"Oh? Did you really Sasuke-kun?" A voice said. Sasuke began to panic and sent 5 kunai in different directions.

"Your aim is pathetic Sasuke." The voice said. A huge snake then appeared behind the two and lunged at them. Sasuke and Sakura dodged the snake as it bit into a three and snapped the trunk like a twig before snaking its way in front of the two and began morphing into the same kunoichi they were trying to escape from. 

"Who… who are you?" Sasuke said as him and Sakura began backing away from the Nin.

The figure merely laughed at the two. 

Sasuke then pulled out the earth scroll they had been giving. 

"Here, take our scroll. Just leave us alone." He said as he put tossed the scroll. 

Before the figure could even think of catching it, a black blur intercepted the toss before stopping on a tree trunk.

"Sasuke… you must not be him if you are thinking of giving up so quickly." Naruto said as he leaned onto the tree and crossed his arms with the scroll on him. 

"Oh? Naruto is it. I thought you would be dead after that snake swallowed you." The figure said with a smirk. 

"That small snake? Ha! It's a shame I had to slice it to thousands of pieces. Though, it did make a nice snakeskin wallet. Remind me to give it to a certain someone." Naruto said with a cocky smirk before putting the scroll in his pouch and getting into a stance. 

"Now prepare to die. I have been waiting many years to bring you to justice. I have been training and training and today my revenge will be made…Orochimaru." Naruto said as a wave of killer intent washed over the Nin.

Orochimaru's face paled and his eyes widened at the amount of killer intent leaking from the boy. _"This kid…"_

Naruto wasted no time as he did a swift shunpo and kicked Orochimaru with a right leg. Orochimaru went flying into a tree but had no chance of recovering as Naruto appeared before him and smashed his fit into his gut, earning blood getting spitted onto the forest floor from Orochimaru. Naruto then sent another punch to his jaw and pulled out 3 kunai with an explosion tag on them and tossed them. He then went through a series of hand seals before releasing lighting towards Orochimaru 

"Lightning release: rolling thunder."

The explosive tags instantly became like lightning rods as they pierce through Orochimaru's arms and thighs, electrocuting him at the same time. 

"GET UP! I KNOW YOU ARE NOT EVEN FINISHED. GET UP SO I CAN SEND YOU BACK DOWN YOU MANGLING LITTLE SNAKE. I WILL DESTROY YOU TODAY." Naruto screamed as a wave of chakra busted through him.

"INITIAL GATE: OPEN." Naruto then disappeared in a gust of wind. Orochimaru went flying into the air before getting kicked in the ribs, punched in the chest, kicked in the stomach and punched in the jaw. Naruto finally spiked him into the earth before landing on a tree. 

Orochimaru's face fell off revealing a man with pale skin. He began breathing rather hard and wiped the blood off his face. 

"I…must…finish…quickly." Orochimaru said as he panted. He then rushed over to Sasuke. As he extended his neck, he tried to move to Sasuke but found that he couldn't he then felt air not making his lungs and turned around to see Naruto squeezing his neck.

"We are not finished yet you conniving little snake. I told you before, I'll tell you again. I…WILL…KILL…YOU!" Naruto then sent Orochimaru flying. Another great burst of chakra escaped Naruto.

"HEAL GATE: OPEN!" Naruto disappeared again in a wave of speed and wind. Sasuke's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he watched a black blur beat the crap out of the same man he had feared. 

'_All this power… Naruto, why are you so strong?' _ Sasuke knew Naruto had tons of power. But he had no idea how much. Sasuke knew in order to beat his brother that he would have to be able to beat Naruto. He then decided that he not only wanted to train with Naruto, but he wanted to beat Naruto.

As Naruto pummeled Orochimaru into the ground, he screamed in anger as the mangled body of Orochimaru turned into mud. He quickly turned around and found Orochimaru's neck extending and biting down on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke then fainted. Orochimaru then looked at Sakura and smacked her down to the forest ground, knocking her out. Naruto ran over to try and intercept, but felt power leaving him. He then looked down to see Orochimaru's hand on his seal. 

"Gogyo Fuin." Orochimaru said with a smirk as Naruto dropped to the ground and landed on his hands and knees in front of him.

"You are very strong Naruto. It's a same this fight has come to an end now that I have sealed off your power." Orochimaru said. As he began to walk away, he heard laughter. He turned around to see Naruto getting up as he laughed. Naruto's laughter then slowly turned demonic and Orochimaru felt …fear. 

Naruto's features changed as one tail of chakra appeared on him and his whole body covered him in demonic red chakra. Naruto's eyes turned into red with black slits and his whisker marks got brooder. Naruto's claws got longer and he crouched down on the ground.

"**I'm going to tell you something before I completely demolish you. and my friend talk about you. We made a little deal. The deal was… to kill you." **

Naruto then disappeared and appeared in front of a shaken Orochimaru. He pulled back his claws and ripped 5 lines through Orochimaru's shirt. He then kicked Orochimaru's chin up and as the man went flying, went through a series of hand seals. 

"**DEMONIC RELEASE: FLAMING DRAGON**." A great dragon that had black and white flames appeared from Naruto's mouth and burned Orochimaru's body. Orochimaru then landed on the ground with his clothing burned and his skin scorched.

Before Naruto could move again, he looked as the figure got up as if he had not been hurt at all and smirk at him. 

"We will meet again Naruto." the figure then turned into mud and slithered to the floor. Naruto went berserk and began destroying the forest with his claws. He then calmed down and his features went back to normal. He then went through a series of hand seals and put his right hand onto his seal.

"Gogyō Kaiin" Naruto said. The seal that Orochimaru had just put up disappeared. Naruto then slowly began picking up Sakura and made a shadow clone pick up Sasuke. As he began traveling through the forest with his clones, he began making plans and thinking to himself. 

'_Ok, so he plans to get Sasuke to join him in hopes of getting him to leave Konoha. Also, from the plans I have read, he is going to invade Konoha during the chunnin exams. Now, how can I possibly tell the Hokage about the plan? I got it!'_

Naruto found a cave and set up a series of triple set traps that led to more triple set traps. He decided to go and get water by the river shore he had seen not to far away. He then went through some hand seals before slamming his hand onto the ground. 

"Summoning technique" 

A silver fox with red eyes and two tails came into view after the smoke cleared. 

'**You called Naruto-sama."**

"Yeah, can you watch over these two? I must get some food and water. I have layed out a set of traps in case anyone plans on trying to attack us. Please inform the two when they awake. Got it?"

'**Yes.' **The fox said. Naruto then disappeared and appeared across all the traps. He then made his way over to the stream.

(10 minutes later)

After Naruto made his way to the river and was returning back, he felt 3 different surges of chakra making its way over to the cave he had just found.

'_So you guys want to attack don't you? Well you have chosen the wrong group to attack. I will tell you that much.'_ Naruto said. He then changed his direction and caught up with the intruders. As he appeared in front of them. The 3 came to a stop. Naruto instantly recognized the 3 as sound Nin and his anger raged inside of him. 

"So you 3 fools are sound Nin aren't you?" Naruto said.

"Apparently smart one. Move out of our way so we can kill your teammate." A man with bandages covering everything but his left eye.

"Sorry but I can not let you do that." Naruto said. 

"Then you will die as well. Air slicing blast!" the man's partner said as a wave came though the mans hands and made its way to Naruto. Naruto merely held up his hand and the technique canceled. The 3 looked on in shock. 

"Nice air technique. Unfortunately, I have an affinity for wind. I will show you three a technique I have created a few weeks ago. Tell me what you think." Naruto then went through a bunch of hand seals and stopped at one seal before moving his right hand up into the sky. The arm began accumulating wind that looked very visible. Naruto then pointed to the 3 before naming his technique. 

"Air release: hurricane punch." Naruto then released the jutsu on them. The three went flying into the air and smashed into trees. Naruto then moved fast and knocked the only kunoichi of the two unconscious. He then felt pressure on his ears and hit the floor in pain as it continued. 

"Nice one Dosu." The kid that attacked Naruto first said. 

"Thank you Zaku." Dosu said. Zaku then released his attack on Naruto again, sending him flying and crashing onto trees. 

"Now that he is finished for, let us continue onto his teammate to-…" Dosu's sentence was never finished as a brutal kick landed on his jaw that sent him spiraling to the ground. His partner then received a punch to his face that sent him to the floor as well. A kunoichi then appeared in front of the two in a fighting position. 

"Sorry I'm late." Sakura said. 

"It is ok." Naruto said as he got up from the tree and stood next to Sakura. 

"How's the loser?" Naruto asked.

"He's still unconscious. The fox told me about your traps and I was able to make my way here after your shadow clone came and told me where you were." Sakura replied. 

"Ok. Let's finish these two quickly so we could get to the tower. I am tired." Naruto said. Naruto and Sakura then ran at the two at the same time before Naruto grabbed Sakura's extended arm and the two spun around before Naruto tossed her into Dosu. He then used the momentum to fly at Zaku. At the same time, the two punch the guts of the sound Nin and laid an uppercut to the chin, putting the two up ion the air. The two in perfect unison then jumped up into the air and laid a series of punches and kicks before pounding the two into the forest floor before landing. 

After the cloud from the impact cleared, a heavily panting Zaku and Dosu got up. Dosu's arms went up and a wave of air flung itself to the two. Naruto blocked it with some wind of his own and made hand seals. Putting his hand to his mouth he shouted:

"Fire release: giant fire blast." The wind that Naruto threw to counter the sound attack Dosu sent made the fire release bigger as the flames came upon Dosu and Zaku. As the two dodged, Zaku found himself in front of Sakura as she kicked him back into the flames. Zaku screamed in pain as the flames scorched his arms and whole body. 

Dosu watched on as he landed. Naruto fell to the floor as he felt his chakra reserves lowering. He had used two gates, demonic chakra, and a bunch of c-rank jutsu and was feeling very tired. 

"Can you take on these two Sakura?" Naruto asked. Even though he hated asking for help, he knew when he was tired and knew he would soon fall unconscious. 

"I'll try." She replied. 

"50." Naruto said before he fell unconscious. 

Sakura smirked as she put her hands together and yelled 'release'. The two felt a low wave of chakra increase on her before she disappeared and appeared before Dosu. As she kicked him, he dodged but still got blown back from the mere amount of power from her legs. She then began pounding Dosu in the chest and face before dodging an air attack from Zaku.

She continued dodging for a while before she felt fatigue running on her. She did not have as much stamina as Naruto. She fell to her knees and began panting. 

As she fell, she felt someone grab her hair and quickly turned to see the girl thought to be unconscious looking at her with a smirk.

"Got you!" The girl said. Before she could continue talking, Sakura quickly slashed her hair off with a kunai and kicked the girl in the gut, sending her flying back onto the ground. 

"Your voice is annoying." Sakura said. She then dropped to her knees as she felt her ear drums popping. She turned around to see Dosu's hands up. 

"This is my vibrating sound drill. It amplifies sound waves from arm movements to attack my opponents. By affecting your ear drums, you become off balance and nauseous. Zaku, how about you have a little fun." Dosu said. 

"Gladly. Air slicing blast." Zaku sent more waves of air to Sakura, who received the blast and got sent flying into the dirt. As she got up, her ears hurt in pain and began to bleed as the two continued their merciless onslaught for a long while. 

Zaku then pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag on it and tossed it to Sakura. 

"Die!" he yelled. Before the tag hit her, a blur moved in front of Sakura and when it passed, Sakura was not there. A blast occurred and when the smoke cleared. Sasuke had Sakura in his arms with a bunch of black marks covering his body. 

"Who hurt you?" Sasuke said as he put down Sakura. 

"I did!" Zaku said with a cocky grin on. "And I will hurt you as well. Decapitating air wave." A bunch of air pressure sent itself to Sasuke. Before it could touch him, Sasuke disappeared and reappeared in front of Zaku. He wasted no time as he punched Zaku straight in the gut, sending him on his knees in pain. 

"You are a weakling without those arms. Let's see how weak you are _without them_." Sasuke whispered the last part as he quickly grabbed Zaku's arms and put his left leg on his back. Dosu and kin could only watch on in shock as Zaku screamed in pain. A loud 'snap' was hurt and Zaku's arms were rendered useless as Sasuke released them and they dropped to the floor.

"Hn. You're still weak. Oh well." Sasuke then looked at Dosu and a half way psychotic grin escaped his lips. As a load of dark chakra escaped Sasuke he began to move towards Dosu.

"Your next."

Before Sasuke could attack, he felt someone's arms wrap around his waste. 

"Please…stop Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered. Sasuke had no clue what happened as his chakra then lowered and the black marks on his body disappeared. He could not understand why she made his anger leave him by merely touching him. 

Dosu quickly pulled out the heaven scroll and placed it on the floor. 

"We'll… leave… now just… just let me and my partners leave." 

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Dosu wasted no time picking up Zaku and he and kin quickly left the scene. 

After a brief minute or two of Sakura holding Sasuke, Naruto woke up from his unconsciousness. He could now hold in his taunt and blurted it out. 

"So Sasuke-kun _does_ have a _girlfriend._" Naruto stated with not a hint of emotion in his voice. 

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke replied with no emotion as well.

"You sure aren't denying it either." Naruto continued as he got up off the floor. He then continued talking before Sasuke could." Anyway, I know all about the seal you have on you neck." Naruto stated. 

Sasuke's eyes widened and he instantly touched his neck.

"It will flare up the minute you use chakra. Don't ask how I know, but I'm going to suppress that seal so that you can use chakra again. Not only that, but I will edit the seal so that it won't change any features on your body. So if you use it, it won't hinder you but help you and won't raise any suspicions. Then I and you must talk in private. I have a proposition. But let's go." Naruto said as he left the two and made his way to his cave.

(30 minutes later) 

As the three reached the tower, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm. 

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked. 

"Hn" Sasuke replied. Naruto then set up preparations and told Sasuke to remove his shirt. As he did, Sakura instantly blushed. 

After about 10 minutes, the three tomoe seal that was black became white and three more tomoes appeared on top of them. 

"Done. Now, flare a little chakra and tell me how you feel." Naruto stated. 

Sasuke flared a little and felt a bunch of chakra in him.

"I feel…strong." Sasuke said. 

"Good. The seal not only rejuvenated your chakra coils, but it also increases your chakra storage. You have nearly limitless chakra." Naruto said. He then grabbed the scrolls and tossed one to Sakura. 

"On the count of three, we will release the scrolls at the same time." Naruto said.

"But didn't they say not to?" Sakura asked. 

"Were in the tower. They said not to open them in the forest." Naruto stated. At the same time, the two opened up the scrolls and tossed them to the floor as it lighted up. A poof occurred and Iruka appeared. 

"Iruka-sensei, I need to speak with the Hokage." Naruto said emotionlessly and quickly. 

"What for?" Iruka asked with a little worry in his voice. 

"It's about what happened top us on the way here. Tell him it's about…Orochimaru." Naruto said. Iruka gasped and poofed away. In 2 minutes, he returned with the Hokage and many other nin. 

"What seems to be the problem Naruto." the Hokage asked.

"Old man, Orochimaru came after us and left the heaven seal on Sasuke's neck. I have already countered the effects and strengthened the seal." Naruto said.

The normally clam Hokage's eyes widened.

"You did what? How?" the Hokage asked. 

"That I will tell you another time but for now." Naruto went through hand seals and slammed his hand onto the ground, summoning a fox with a scroll in his hand. 

"I want you to read this scroll. Orochimaru is going to attack Konoha." Naruto said. 

The Nin surrounding the Hokage and the Hokage himself gasped and stiffened. 

"How…how do you know that Naruto?" the Hokage asked. 

Naruto sighed. "I knew they would ask that." he mumbled to himself. 

"For the past few years, I have been sending a spy network out to gather information on Orochimaru. One of my spies found info that showed that Orochimaru is going to attack Konoha during the exams with the sand. If you would read the scroll. My spy has taken the huge plans that the invasion will feature." Naruto said.

After reading the scrolls, the Sandaime found everything Naruto said to be true. 

"How can you be so certain?" one of the Nin asked. 

"Ask the Hokage. Orochimaru was his student. He could tell his own student's hand writing can you not 'professor'? Naruto asked.

"This is Orochimaru's hand writing, transfer this scroll to the ANBU guards and tell them to stay on high alert." The Hokage said. As the other Nin left, Iruka and the Hokage remained. 

"Why were you gathering info on Orochimaru?" the Hokage asked. 

"To kill him." Naruto said with a hint of anger in his tone.

The Hokage decided to leave it at that and thanked him before poofing away. Naruto then collapsed to the ground. As Iruka went to help him, Naruto held up his hand. 

"I am ok sensei. I just need a little rest. Where are the rooms?" Naruto asked. Iruka pointed to the direction of the rooms and the three made their way over. 

As the three walked, all Naruto could think about was getting his revenge on Orochimaru. 

'_You may have escaped. But I have now made sure that your plans won't occur. The next time you and I meet Orochimaru. I will not hesitate to kill you.'_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**So that's it. Naruto has just thwarted half of Orochimaru's plans. So now for the next amount of questions. **

**What is it Naruto wants to ask Sasuke?**

**Will Orochimaru still go through with his invasion? **

**Why did Sasuke stop the attack? **

**THE ANSWER: THAT'S FOR ME TO KNOW AND FOR YOU TO FIND OUT. ; ) **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. **

**Peace.**


	14. The Battle 1

LEGEND:

**LEGEND:**  
'thoughts of human'  
_**'thoughts of bijuu/summon'**_  
"speech of human"  
**"speech of bijuu/summon"**

**Guess what...**  
...I don't own Naruto!

**Beyond good and evil – The remainder**

Chapter 14

**Final by kenichikyle.**

"Winner, uchiha Sasuke."

After the rest of the genin made it into the tower, they were told that a semi-finals match were to be held. The first match was Sasuke against a Nin that sucked his chakra. Eventually, Sasuke came out victorious using a technique that he had just created called the lion combo.

As he went back to the stands that the rest of the nin were to see the next match, he heard a voice call him out. He turned back to see Naruto leaning against the tower walls.

"The kick was sloppy." Naruto stated, not even looking at Sasuke.

"Like you can do better." Sasuke countered.

"We shall see. We shall wee." Naruto said as the next match between the Suna kunoichi Temari and a team mate on Neji hyuga's team, fought. Naruto really hated Neji because of his attitude towards Hinata. He always would talk about fate and a bunch of harsh words to Hinata which really riled Naruto up. Naruto had no doubt in his mind that the hyuga's thought Hinata to be weak. But Naruto quickly changed that perception after a mere month of training with the girl. He remembered the first time he had offered to train the girl.

_Flashback_

"_Nice moves." _

_Hinata jumped from the voice that interrupted her training and turned to see Naruto looking at her as he leaned up on a tree. _

"_Sorry for interrupting your training, but if you would like me to, I could help you with your gentle fist style and make it more…strong." Naruto said. _

_Hinata's eyes widened as she looked down and began poking her finger in a nervous gesture. _

"_Ano…how d-do you know a-about the Hyuga style?" Hinata said. _

"_That... I can't tell you. But I can tell you that if you let me help you, your father won't ever talk down to you again. What do you say?" Naruto said. _

_Hinata was a little skeptical about just receiving help and just had to ask why he wanted to help her. _

"_Because I can tell that you have far more potential than most .And in a way… you and I alike. Shunned by others and hated for reasons we don't understand. They call you weak. Well, they call me a demon. Am I a demon? I doubt it. Are you weak? Not at all. You just need the right hand to guide you. Let me be that hand." Naruto said as he slowly walked up to her and extended his hand. _

_After 2 minutes of thinking it through, Hinata accepted. _

_END_

After training Hinata for 1 whole month, she gained a new attitude and held a very confident stance, her family acknowledged her, and her teammates were amazed by her improvement.

As tenten landed on top of the fan that Temari held out, the announcer- Hayate, a sickly man, called forth the next two.

"Aburame Shino vs. Abumi Zaku." Hayate said as he coughed at the end.

The match lasted less than 15 minutes as Shino's bugs ate away at Zaku's chakra.

The next match was between Kankuro and a man from Kabuto's team. The match also did not last long as Kankuro heavily injured the man using his puppet kasaru.

The next match that was announced really put Naruto's attention on end.

"Yamanaka Ino vs. Haruno Sakura."

As Sakura made her way to the ring with a high level of confidence, Naruto grabbed her wrist.

As she looked back, Naruto's eyes looked away fro Sakura and at the ground.

"I must warn you." Naruto finally spoke.

"Warn me of what?" Sakura asked with a hint of doubt in her voice. She really wanted to know what cause Naruto to look so sad.

"You and Hinata are not the only two that I have been training." Naruto said as his cerulean eyes looked into her green ones.

Sakura's eyes slowly widened as she came to a realization of what he meant.

"You mean that you also trained…"

"Yes. While I have been training you on taijutsu and improving your Genjustu, Ino has also been working on the same things." Naruto said.

"I see…" Sakura said as she looked at Ino as she stood on the arena grounds waiting for Sakura.

Sakura quickly came down to the field to join Ino.

"So, I heard that you also trained with Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she got into an offensive stance.

"That's right; I refuse to lose to you Sakura." Ino said as she slipped into an offensive stance as well.

The two stared each other down between Hayate coughed.

"The match begins now."

As soon as the words were finished, Ino launched two kunai at Sakura who dodged one with ease before grabbing the 2nd one with two fingers and throwing it back. She then ran straight up to Ino and the two began a fierce taijutsu fight with neither one gaining advantage.

As the two were fighting,. Sasuke came up to Naruto and asked a question that most had been thinking of.

"Who do you think will win?"

"To be honest Sasuke… I do not know. They both have come up with horrifying Genjustu techniques and if either one lay one on each other, the results could be devastating." Naruto said as he watched Ino lay a right to Sakura's jaw but also receive a kick to the stomach. The two flew backwards from the impact and got up just as fast as they got sent down.

"Time to get serious Ino-pig." Sakura said as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Let's." Ino replied as she stood straight.

The two made no movements for a while before flipping through hand seals

"Fire type: grand fireball." Sakura said as a huge amount of fire mad its way to Ino.

"Water type: water barrier wall." Ino said as a huge amount of water blocking the incoming fire creating a mass of steam.

Sakura then threw some shiruken towards Ino while flipping through more hand seals.

"Shiruken clone skill." She said as the 7 shiruken multiplied into 21.

Ino dodged each one with an amazing array of flexibility before rushing to Sakura.

The two pulled out a kunai and swiped at each other, both dodging each others slashes. After a nice minute or two of kunai fighting, the two backed away.

"Well forehead girl, you really have improved, but I think it's time for me to quickly end this." Ino said as she used the kunai and slashed her hair off.

Sakura gasped as Ino's hair dropped to the floor. Meanwhile, Naruto's eye's narrowed in suspicion.

'_So she is going to use that technique… smart. But it won't be enough"_

Ino then flipped through hand seals and the hair that hit the floor levitated before wrapping itself around Sakura.

Sakura tried to struggle but soon found out that she was weakening.

"What is this Ino-pig?" Sakura growled.

"Well, for the past month or so, I have been feeding chakra to my hair to strengthen it. The technique I put on you allows the hair to absorb your chakra until you have none left. I call it chakra strand absorbtion.Well, now that your chakra is being sucked off; I think it's safe to say that the match is won. Bye!" Ino said as she turned around and began walking off.

"You think that this will hold me?" Sakura said as she struggled and put her hands together in a weird seal.

"KAI!"

The hair strands instantly shredded as a burst of chakra flowed through Sakura. Ino whipped around.

Only to be punched into the walls of the arena.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Sakura screamed.

She then went flying after another 'kai' was heard and Ino appeared in the same spot Sakura was just standing in. Sakura quickly got up and the two engaged in ground breaking taijutsu that created many craters in the ground.

"What have you been doing to these girls?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto as he looked at the damage caused by the two 'fan-girls.'

"I gave them weights that could be adjusted with chakra. At the same time, when you release the chakra, it all goes back to you. Call it storage." Naruto said as a smirk appeared on his face.

"And how much of this chakra have they had on those weights." Sasuke asked.

"About 45." Naruto said as Sasuke's eyes bulged before he regained his cool and said a simple 'Hn.'

After 5 minutes of ground breaking taijutsu which amazed every single genin, chunnin and Hokage that had their doubts on the two, Ino and Sakura appeared ion the middle of the ring panting.

"YOSH! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING IN THOSE TWO KUNOICHI!" lee shouted.

The majority of the room sweat dropped needless to say.

As Sakura and Ino panted from exhaustion, Sakura came up with a final plan.

"Final hit?' Sakura asked.

"Let's do it." Ino replied. The two then ran with all they had at each other and punched each other in the face. The hit created a sound barrier that sent the two flying to the other side of the arena. The whole room was quiet in anticipation of the winner.

After 2 minutes, it was clear no one was getting up and the referee announced the two as tied.

As Kakashi and Asuma went down to pick up their students, the two exchanged words.

"Your student has come a long way." Said Kakashi.

"The same for yours. Who knew that these two became so good?" Asuma said as they went up the steps to the balcony.

"Yeah. It seems as though Naruto had a lot to do with their growth." Kakashi said as they set their students down.

"Really? That kid must be strong if he can improve these two to such proportions. He's going to be a great ninja." Asuma said as they looked at the screen for the next match.

As the names came up, Naruto's eyes rose in anticipation.

"I'm going against that person?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I stopped there for a reason. **

**Who do you want Naruto to face?**

**Lee?**

**Kiba?**

**Dosu?**

**Whoever gets the most amounts of votes will be the winner. I didn't put Neji because he will get his when it comes. Gaara, because I have plans for him later on. Hinata because she will be facing Neji. If this chap is short, my apologies. I just needed to put out a new chapter.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter folks**

**BYE!**


	15. The Battle 2

Hello folks

**Hello folks. **

**So I am making the newest chapter. For beyond good and evil. **

**It happens one of my reviewers suggested a harem. If this is what you guys also want, let me know. I COULD set it up… but, where's the fun in having a bunch of girls compete for him and then he ends up choosing ONE girl? Anyway.**

**Also, I have decided on who I am going to have him face. And the person is….**

**You'll have 2 find out. **

**DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

**NANANANANANANANANANA**

_As the names came up, Naruto's eyes rose in anticipation._

"_I'm going against that person?"_

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. rock lee**

Naruto laughed before doing hand seals and then hopped down. Rock lee also had a smile on his face as he hopped down.

"So we finally get to fight lee." Said Naruto as he began stretching.

"Yes, I will enjoy this youthful exchange of power and strength." Said lee as the two walked up to one another and shook hands before backing away.

"I'm using all taijutsu." Said Naruto as he got into his strong fist style.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Naruto-san." Said lee as he mirrored his style.\

"Naruto vs. rock lee…FIGHT!"

The minute the fight was sounded, the two disappeared and appeared on the other side of the ring throwing punch after punch and kick after kick in smooth transitions, neither hits connecting. The two bounced all over the ring as they created many cracks In the wall and floor. Needless to say, many of the genin were slacked jawed and the jounin were looking on in building anticipation, none no more than Kakashi and Gai.

"YOSH! Behold the flames of youth that my previous and current student holds as they fight with such flaming vigor." Said Gai as he turned to Kakashi.

"Naruto…was a student of yours." Said Kakashi slowly.

"You are correct my hip rival." Said Gai as his grin never left his face and his teeth sparkled.

'_So that's why he was so good in the bell test.'_ Thought Kakashi as he remembered the bell test that took place.

(_Flashback no jutsu)_

"_Come at me with the intent to kill." Said Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke didn't look to bothered with the words, but Sakura showed a little nervousness on her face. _

"_Ready, go!" said Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke instantly hid while Naruto stayed din the same spot while looking at Kakashi with emotionless eyes and face. _

"_Not hiding?" said Kakashi. Naruto said nothing for a while before he finally spoke._

"_I know that this test is about teamwork. But before we begin, I want to show you that I am not one to underestimate." Said Naruto as he got into a strong fist stanch with his right hand behind him and his left one upwards and in front of him._

'_So he knows gentle fist.' Thought Kakashi. That was the only thing he could think as he found himself in pain as a jaw was hit by a left hook by Naruto, who instantly disappeared.Kakashi instantly ducked as Naruto roundhouse kicked the area where Kakashi once stood at. _

_Kakashi continued dodging Naruto's quick punches and kicks while knowing that this boy was actually holding back. _

'_He could have hit me 4 times already, why hasn't he…' _

_Kakashi's one visible eye widened as he ducked from a clone that sent a fire jutsu his way. He then began dodging and countering more taijutsu and ninjutsu for 2 minutes straight before finally dispelling the clone and kicking Naruto in the gut. _

_Naruto flipped onto his feet before a small smirk came on his face. _

"_You're not serious Kakashi-sensei. I want that Sharingan eye out." Said Naruto as he closed his eyes and made no movement for a while. Meanwhile, Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized that he did not know of Kakashi holding a Sharingan. Sakura also was a little shocked at the news. _

_Naruto remained still while Kakashi slowly went into his pouch and pulled out. _

_An icha icha paradise book before opening it and reading. _

"_I see you have also committed yourself to Jiraiya's weird book." Said Naruto as he finally opened his cold steel eyes and pulled out a scroll. _

"_Ok sensei, since you obviously believe me to be playing with you, I will try out a new jutsu I have learned, behold." Naruto dropped blood on his scroll before it poofed and in Naruto's hands were a staff. He then flipped and spun the staff between his fingers before landing in a stance with the staff in his right hand with his legs bent and his left arm in front of him. He then swiftly began swinging his staff in controlled movements that Kakashi found himself really making an effort to dodge. _

_Naruto then feinted a right hook and caught Kakashi in a sweep with his staff. Whole Kakashi was falling to the ground; Naruto sent the staff under him and sent him up wards before using the staff as a vault to smash his leg into the jounin chest. He then grumbled as the kawarimi that Kakashi used, snapped in pieces._

_Naruto got up and dispelled the staff before he address Kakashi._

"_I tire of trying to show you I am serious, and I refuse to bring out all my tricks. So if you excuse me, I have bells to give to my teammates." Said Naruto as he smiled and walked away. Meanwhile, Kakashi was in shock at how easily the genin had taken the bells. _

"_Looks like they passed." Kakashi mumbled. _

_KAI!_

As Kakashi was brought out of his musings by a crash and the sound of breaking walls, he looked and smiled in his mask as he seen lee get up from the floor and get back into stance.

"This youthful exchange of hand- to- hand has been very exuberant, but I believe it is time we take it to the next level and get serious." Said Lee. The genin had a little surprise on their faces as they thought their ears were playing with them.

"They… they were just playing around?" said Kankuro as he looked on.

"That boy is truly strong." Said Temari as a small blush adorned her cheeks. Gaara remained u expressive and still held the cold and uncaring demeanor.

"I agree lee. Let's show these people that being a genius is nothing compared to hard work." Said Naruto as the two got back into the stance. It was quiet before Gai spoke.

"Lee! Take it off." Said Gai. Lee looked at him in surprise.

"But Gai-sensei, you said that…"

"I know what I said, but in this case, take it off." Said Gai. Lee then swiftly made his way on top of the statue in the arena before removing a bunch of weights from his ankle warmers.

Naruto's face remained emotional and all the genin looked at the weights like they were light until Lee dropped them and a thundering crash was heard as dust rose up from the floors and 2 craters appeared. Naruto's face slowly went from emotional to shocked, to happy and then a small chuckle came from him. Many of the genin were shocked that Naruto could even laugh. But soon, naruto's booming laughter filled the room before he too removed weights from his legs and tossed them behind his back. The recovering Genin's faces multiplied in shock and even the jounin were gaping at the two as they looked at their sensei's like they were insane.

Lee looked at Naruto before a wide grin came upon his face.

"This youthful exchange will be one of my most enjoyable fights to this date since my Hyuga rival." Said lee.

"Same here lee. Except my rival is a uchiha." Said Naruto. the two disappeared and reappeared on the complete opposite side of each other with Naruto on the statue and lee on the floor of the arena. The two wasted no time attacking each other.

Naruto threw a right punch followed buy a left kick followed by a left punch before dodging a right kick and a left punch. This exchange went on for a while before lee punched Naruto in the stomach but also received a punch to the jaw. The two flew back and crashed into the walls before getting up and attacking each other again.

The attack and dodges went on for a full 5 minutes before the two ended up on the same position they began the match with.

"Stop holding back lee." Said Naruto.

"Same for you." Said lee with a smile.

Said Hyuga and uchiha 'hn'ed in acknowledgement.

"I won't if you won't." said Naruto. Lee said nothing and closed his eyes. Many genin felt a weird feeling rise upon them and many jounin were slowly coming to a realization of what the genin was attempting to do.

And what he just did.

"CELESTIAL GATE: INITIAL GATE:OPEN." Shouted lee as a surge of spiritual pressure and chakra exploded into him before he disappeared. Naruto was sent all over the arena walls and floors and was kicked up to the ceiling before he viewed lee pummeling him with his fist back into the ground. Naruto landed in a huge crater before slowly pulling himself up and wiping the blood from his face with a smile on.

"Lee…" said Naruto before he two focused and a surge of spiritual pressure and chakra also exploded from him.

"INITIAL GATE: OPEN!" shouted Naruto as he two became filled with pressure; however, he merely stood there and waited for the genin, jounin and lee to recover.

"Now let's…get…SERIOUS." Said Naruto as he disappeared from view.

**NRNRNRNRRNRNRNRNRN**

**Sorry for the cliffy… wait. No I'm not**

**Prepare for some glorious battle next chapter. **

**And review and answer my questions or I will take matters into my own hands. **

**ALSO, my creative juices are flowing, I have some up with many story ideas and I want to know which one you want me to work on once I get finished up with Hokage no more and Naruto 100 **

**The stories are: **

**Father son bon****d: what would happen if instead of kyubbi, the 4****th**** Hokage was sealed into Naruto? Smart Naruto. **

**When the cat meets the fox****: Yugito nii has run away from cloud after an assassination attempt. She never knew that a certain blonde with whiskers would change her life forever. Yugito Naruto. **

**Spoils of war:**** after the war with sand and sound, Konoha sends a treaty that Suna agrees to, sending over many sand citizens to become Konoha's property.Temari, being a sand trade, is owned by the same Blondie that saved her brother. She soon finds out that he is also the one who needs to be saved. naruXtema**

**Ghost of Naruto:**** after the Konoha council executes Naruto, many of his friends and family move away from Konoha. At the same time, a certain blond gets a chance to live again and plots to take over a certain village as well as remodel another. Immortalnaruto **

**Also, my next Uzumaki girl has been confirmed. The winner is: Sakura HARUNO. Also, the "when the cat meets the fox" is an Uzumaki girls special for Yugito in the same way that "Hokage no more" is a Temari special. **

**Anyway, vote for which one you guys want as soon as I'm done with those 2 stories. All will be done, just need to know which one will come out first. **

**Bye bye!!**


	16. Seals Of Fate

Yosh

**Yosh! Ladies and gentlemen….**

**I am a faucet for ideas of Naruto right now. **

**Stay tuned for the next story will be: **

**If Gaara had sand protecting his every move, what if Naruto had fire as his ultimate defense? The story will be called ring of fire. **

**But I got to complete at least one story before I start another one. So…**

**Let's get on with the continuation of beyond good and evil. **

**DON;'T OWN NARUTO!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_CELESTIAL GATE: INITIAL GATE:OPEN." Shouted lee as a surge of spiritual pressure and chakra exploded into him before he disappeared. Naruto was sent all over the arena walls and floors and was kicked up to the ceiling before he viewed lee pummeling him with his fist back into the ground. Naruto landed in a huge crater before slowly pulling himself up and wiping the blood from his face with a smile on._

"_Lee…" said Naruto before he two focused and a surge of spiritual pressure and chakra also exploded from him._

"_INITIAL GATE: OPEN!" shouted Naruto as he two became filled with pressure; however, he merely stood there and waited for the genin, jounin and lee to recover._

"_Now let's…get…SERIOUS." Said Naruto as he disappeared from view._

**(Currently)**

"WHAT POWER!! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING IN THESE TWO YOUTHFUL SHINOBI!!" yelled Gai.

So far, after Naruto had just opened his gates, along with lee, the two have went on a destructive rampage on each others body and the arena floor, creating craters and breaking walls.

Currently, Naruto and lee were in the center of the arena trading blows inside of a circle that was drawn while having both their right feet parallel to each other. They had been hitting each other for 30 minutes straight with no signs of fatigue or pain.

Finally. The two hit each other at the same time sending them flying into the walls of the arena.

"I must say. I have never seen such a vicious battle between two genin." Said Asuma as his cigarette had long since dropped to the floor.

The fight had been one of the longest many of the genin had seen except for one.

"This fight… NARUTO!" screamed Sasuke. Every genin in the room and jounin alike turned to Sasuke.

"Stop holding back." said Sasuke. That remark shocked every individual in the room. The boy was … holding back?

Naruto smirked.

"Well lee, he is right, I have been holding back. But I guess it's time to pull out all the stops huh? I know you refuse to give up, but neither will I. but this has been a good fight. I hope we can spar like this more often.

Naruto then closed his eyes and the room could literally feel the build up of chakra. Not only was the room filling with chakra, but wind was visible as it wrapped around Naruto's still form. The wind began to rotate faster and faster until naruto opened his eyes and the wind that rotated around him dissapered.

"this is my own taijutsu style. I call it the kaze fist." Said Naruto as he held his left hand out and outwards and his right hand curled into a fist and held at his waste with his legs bent and stretched outwards.

"Hmm. Your style is very much so interesting Naruto-san. Let us fight." Said lee as he disappeared in a burst of speed and attempted to hit Naruto.

And realized he couldn't

Every time lee would strike at Naruto, wind would appear and throw his direction of his punch off.

"This is my defense lee. The wind will shift any and all attacks. Seeing as how you do not use chakra, your taijutsu style is a mismatch. Now I know you and I are alike in the aspect of not giving up so I will finish this." Said Naruto as he sent to slashes of wind at lee, which hit him in quick succession while he was in the air. He had no chance of attacking as Naruto appeared behind him and crashed his wind enhanced fist into his back. a shout of pain escaped lee's vocal chords before he was launched upwards and Naruto also was in front of him with his left hand wrapped in his right and held above his head.

"Uzumaki kaze rendan!" He yelled as he launched his fist into lee's stomach, sending him flying down at mach speeds and creating a huge crater into the arena ground while Naruto…

Floated down.

'_I must learn how he does that.'_ thought Temari as she looked at the now landing boy as he was announced winner.

"_That gaki is pretty strong. And very unpredictable. I wonder what else he is unpredictable about_." Said Anko to herself as a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

Before Naruto could make his way upstairs, he sighed and closed up his inner gates, a ton of pain entered him before he fell backwards and was caught by his sensei.

"You did well Naruto."

"Thanks sensei." Said Naruto with his still emotionless face present before he drifted off to sleep."

(Hours later)

When Naruto opened up his eyes, he instantly knew he was in a hospital and was still at the forest of death. He looked to his left to see tons of beds and many of the genin on it including 2 Konoha genin he did not know but knew they were sound genin in disguise( Kabuto's teammates), Kiba, Hinata, lee, and Zaku and a few others.

He got up and got dressed before being called out by a girl with brown eyes and her hair wrapped in two buns.

"Why hello tenten." Said Naruto as he made his way over to her. He had met her while training with gai's team on many occasions and the two had hit it off pretty well when it came to talking about weapons. He even got Zabuza to train her in kenjutsu for a while to which he received a hug and a peck on the cheek. To which he blushed.

He promised pain for Zabuza if he told anyone about that encounter

"So how are you feeling?" asked Naruto as he looked at tenten's heavily wrapped form.

"A little bit better. That girl was really tough. I'm glad not all kunoichi are not fan girls and are actually pretty strong." Said tenten.

"I'm glad she presented you with a challenge. But you do know she proved a point right?" asked Naruto.

"She did. I am useless if the opponent is a long range kind of fighter." Said tenten with a pout that Naruto inwardly thought was cute.

"Right. After I find out who I am facing in the finals, tomorrow, you, me, training." Said Naruto as he left the room.

"It's a date." Said tenten before realizing that he only nodded and holding her emotions before she left. As soon as he did, his enhanced senses heard squealing and a small smirk graced his face before he schooled his features.

As he came back to the arena room, he noticed that the matches were finished and the finals matches were announced.

_Uzumaki Naruto vs. Subaku no Temari _

_Uchiha Sasuke vs. Hyuga Neji _

_Aburame Shino vs. Subaku no Kankuro_

_Sabaku no Gaara vs. Kinuta Dosu winner facing Nara Shikamaru. _

"Hmm. Good thing I straightened out Neji before all of this. I can only imagine what would happen if he continued on sprouting that fate crap." Said Naruto to himself as he joined the genin as they listened for the other announcements and he absent mindedly thought back to that encounter.

_(flashback) _

"_good. now 100 more kicks and then we can take a brake." Said Naruto as he watched Hinata kick the training post. He instantly read the chakra signature of a new presence and turn to find byakugan eyes boring into his cold and steely blue ones. _

"_I take it you're here to collect Hinata?" said Naruto in a monotone voice and his eyes showing no emotion as well. _

'_So he schools his emotions. I cannot read this one.' Thought Neji. _

"_Yes, I am here to pick up Hinata-sama." said Neji as he made sure to add extra venom to the 'sama' _

_Naruto looked at him for a while and the two entered a staring contest before Naruto finally spoke. _

"_Hinata has nothing to do with your main branch conflict. she is not the cause of your father's death. Stop blaming her or I will change your views for you." Said Naruto as he turned his back on Neji and continued to watch Hinata as chunks came flying out of the wood along with drips of blood, showing she was doing hard work. _

_Neji wasted no time rushing Naruto to attack as he let his anger take over him. As he hit Naruto with a gentle fist, the Naruto he thought was their poofed away and a kunai was found on his neck. _

"_Did you really expect me to no know you would do such a thing?" said Naruto. _

"_I do not know how you know of my conflict with the main branch but you know nothing about me." Said Neji as he made no movement. _

"_Really?" said Naruto as he released the kunai from his neck and backed away before dropping the kunai and putting his hands behind his back while looking up at the clouds. _

"_Hyuga Neji. Genin. Teammates tenten and rock lee. Sensei Maito Gai. Branch member, father, Hizashi Hyuga. Deceased by kumo for an exchange after the attempted kidnapping of Hyuga heir Hinata. Believes the main branch is holding him back and has ruined his life. Calls himself a caged bird because of a seal. Hates his uncle and labels Hinata as weak." Said Naruto as he watch with slight humor as Neji's face contorted to shock._

"_I know more than you think. Along with your uncle. You want answers, speak with him and demand to know what really happened. I will escort Hinata home. Also, Hinata was never weak. She was just shy. when I am done with her, you will find that easily defeating her is a thing in the past." Said Naruto as he told Hinata to take a break and Neji left to speak with the Hyuga head. _

_(End)_

Ever since that day, Neji had begun to treat Hinata and her sister Hanabi better as well as help them and was also learning under his uncle. He could not wait to see the uchiha and the Hyuga fight. He had believed them two to be his rivals and the three would be seen sparing each other on the regular.

As Naruto stepped outside of the gates to the forest of death, he wasted no time setting his plans into action.

"Gaara." Said Naruto as he walked up to the sand trio.

"How can I help you Uzumaki." Said Gaara.

"You can if you will speak with me… privately." Said Naruto as he looked at the other two.

The duo, getting the hint, walked off after telling Gaara they would see him at the hotel to which he merely grunted at.

"Now that those two are gone, we can have a nice chat. Demon container to another." Said Naruto with a monotone voice, watching as a little shock ran through gaara's face.

"So you are cold like me? How can you be so tame then?" said Gaara.

"Easy, I have a strong seal and I fight to protect the ones I care about. This is the ultimate strength. Find ones you care about and protect them. Now, I have a proposition for you." Said Naruto.

"I'm listening." Said Gaara as the two began walking deeper into the forest.

(Later)

"Done. Now will you hold up your part of the agreement?" said Naruto as a glow faded from Gaara's stomach where Naruto's hands were previously.

"I shall." Said Gaara as he got up and put his shirt back on.

"My thanks goes to you Uzumaki." Said Gaara.

"Please… call me Naruto." he said as he extended his hand, to which Gaara shook after Naruto sent some wind to help out.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have another meeting I must attend to." Naruto said as in a winds blow, he was gone.

Gaara looked at the spot Naruto was in before he smirks and disappeared as well.

(Uzumaki residence)

"I see you are anxious to get rid of that seal eh?" said Naruto as he appeared behind the waiting Anko as she stood in front of his door.

"Who wouldn't be. I do not want anything to do with that snake." Said Anko as Naruto opened the door and she came in.

And peered into the hazel eyes of Szu as she was instantly in front of her.

The two said nothing but peered into each others eyes before Szu spoke.

"She smells of snake." Szu said blatantly.

"I know. You would to if your sensei was a snake in human skin." Said Anko as she walked past Szu and sat on the couch.

"So we gonna do this or what?" asked Anko as she looked at Naruto.

"We shall. But a few things must be down in preparation." Said Naruto as he flashed through hand seals and laid to sets of seals on the walls.

"Sound and chakra absorption seals." Said Naruto as he answered Anko's questioning gaze.

"First things first, I am doing this because when you told me you hate Orochimaru, I detected no lies and the killer intent you put into yours words was proof as well. Secondly, I am also doing this because I would love to see the look on Orochimaru's face when you end his miserable life." Said Naruto as he used wind to create a empty spot in the middle of the floor.

"Now I will need you to sit on the floor so we can get started. Oh, and remove your trench coat please." Said Naruto as he pulled out a scroll and began using a kanji brush to create a circle in the middle of the room. Anko did as told and sat in the middle of the circle. Naruto then began drawing the kanji 'release' over her mark.

"Now to explain what I am doing, as I have done to Sasuke's I am killing the soul that corrupts your body along with Orochimaru's control over you. Then I am enhancing the seal for an added bonus. No more of that vial purple dark chakra crap. It'll be all blue and powerful. And yours for the using. Think of it as a chakra seal that stores up a massive amount of chakra. Anyway, do not call me a pervert or anything of that sort for what I am about to do to you." Said Naruto while dipping his now enlarged fangs into the ink and biting Anko's neck directly into the seal.

Anko withered and trashed about in pain and massive amounts of chakra exploded from her body. Naruto, seemingly unfazed, pulled his teeth out of her and watched as her 3 tomoe seal turned white and faded away. Anko's screams finally ceased and she collapsed into Naruto's waiting arms. Naruto picked up the unconscious kunoichi and placed her in his bed before covering her up and looking at her peaceful face as she slept in what he could guess as painless bliss.

Naruto mused to himself at how beautiful she looked. It was a secret that few had known, but Naruto had some kind of attraction to the sadistic kunoichi. The only bearers of this secret being Gai, the Hokage, Szu, Sasuke and himself. He was told of what Orochimaru had done to her and found himself wanting to know more about her. He blamed it on them being alike somewhat with all the villagers disliking them and the way that their lives had been messed up by one man.

As he watched her sleep, he went and dipped a rag in warm water before putting it over her forehead and watching her as she slept. After a few minutes, he produced a spare fuuton before sleeping on the floor to which Szu soon joined him in her fox form as Naruto protected Anko for the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hmmm… few things. **

**I'm thinking. And the way I have put this story so far… **

**It will NOT BE A NARUTOX Anko pairing… ONLY. **

**It has been upgraded into a harem. **

**That's right!! **

**This harem will include: **

**Anko Mitarashi**

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Inuzuka Hana**

**Haku( oh yeah, I am going to lay the bomb down SOOOO hard on Naruto next chapter)**

**And… **

**That's all I got. **

**Any request? Holler at me!! **

**And, stay tuned for my upcoming story: flames of youth. A story about Naruto being blessed by kyubbi with an ultimate defense of fire. **

**On the side note: **

**STOREY FOR SALE!! Anyone interested in continuing three's company (Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke being on the same team, living in the same house and being friends. parings WOULD HAVE BEEN: Gaara Sakura, SasukeX OC and a devastating narutoXhinataXtemari to rub it into Gaara's face and get him the growling. ) can come along and take it. Send me a pm about it and we'll talk. (Of course it's free. I just like saying sale)**

**OR  
**

**You guys could send me some ideas to make that story interesting. I've honestly lost my passion for that story**

**SOOO… HELP ME!!**

**Alright, til next time!**


	17. The Discovery

**Here is the next exciting and long awaited chapter of 'beyond good and evil'**

**I am working on some other stories and… yeah; let's get this story on the road shall we?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Anko awoke, her hand immediately went to her neck as she quickly rose from her futon.

To find the spot where her curse seal was.

Still there.

But no pain, no feeling of being corrupted, nothing at all.

She looked around the room and took in the surroundings.

"Nice to see that you're awake Anko-san." A voice said. Anko looked to her left to see Naruto who was dressed differently with a white sleeveless t shirt and navy blue shinobi pants with navy blue ninja shoes, hitai-ate on forehead, sitting at the table reading a newspaper with Szu on the other side of the table eating breakfast and another empty seat with a plate full of eggs, bacon, pancakes and…dango?

As Anko slowly got up from her spot on the floor, Naruto nodded his head towards the empty plate.

"That would be yours." He said.

Anko in a scary form of obedience and calamity made her way to the table and began to eat her food. She would be lying if she said it was bad.

After devouring her food, Naruto spoke.

"Now that your seal is changed and fixed, there are some things I need in return." Naruto said. Anko nodded, knowing full well that in the shinobi world that nothing is done without something being given in return.

"All that I need is information on Orochimaru's bases. Any bases that you remember, anything about him that you can recall, which is all I ask. Also, you might not want to lose the mask of sadistic and insanity, it would bring up to many questions as to why you would change over night. Instead, I would change up after, say the Chunnin exams, it might be a good idea to do so. But now that I have spoken what I needed to say, how about the info." Naruto said as he folded the newspaper and put it on the table before folding his hands and looking at Anko.

Anko told Naruto everything she could remember, about orochimaru's bases in Tea County and other areas, his plans, his experiments, what he did to her, when he abandoned her, and went even further to describe what it was like with the curse seal upon her.

Naruto was eerily quiet for 2 minutes before nodding his head and getting up.

"Orochimaru will die." He said in a robotic monotone voice before exiting the room and returning with a scroll. He placed the scroll before Anko.

"In there is something to contact me with if you are ever in need of something. Just open the scroll and I will be there quickly. I have to go now. Let yourself out when you are finished here." Naruto said as he opened his door.

"Thank you." A voice whispered. Naruto could already smell the salty tears that went down her face. He stopped at the door before in a rare moment of emotion, smiled fully and turned around.

"Thank you." He said, in a well guarded tone before schooling his emotions and leaving the crying Anko in his house with a now smirking Szu.

"I've never seen him smile before in a long time. Its a nice sight." Szu said to herself before getting up and entering the bedroom.

(5 Hours Later)

"Enough."

Tenten stopped her upcoming strike as Naruto held his hand up. A thoroughly worn out and sweaty Tenten collapsed to the floor and a slightly winded but torn up clothing Naruto also sat down.

"You did ok. Zabuza has obviously been working on your short range fighting skills, Gai has also taught you well. I would say to find a taijutsu style that fits you just in case you… dare I say it, run out of weapons." Said Naruto as he pulled out a scroll and opened it, unraveling a bottle of water, he uncorked it, took a swig and tossed it to Tenten who gulped it down with speed.

"You have a great aim when it comes to long range I admit, I thought sometimes you would miss, but you did not miss your intended target." Naruto said with a small smirk as Tenten's face blushed. She wouldn't be blushing for long as he said his next statement.

"I'm just too fast for you." He said as he got up and stretched before picking the now growling lightly tenten.

"Come. Let's call it a day and…" Naruto tried to say resume tomorrow but never finished as tenten threw a roundhouse kick to his sternum which sent him stumbling back.

"No… I must grow stronger; I refuse to lose so humiliating ever again. So let's train."  
She said with steady determination. Naruto smirked slightly.

"That's what I like to hear." The blonde said before resuming the fighting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Konoha Bath House)

As Naruto entered the spa room for some relaxation, cursing Tenten for not showing she could actually fight in taijutsu until he made a comment about her aim, he picked up a giggling sound with his ears.

"hmm." He said to himself as he walked towards the area where the giggling was heard from to find the man he would never have thought he would see in Konoha.

"Ero-sannin returns eh?" Naruto said as he crossed his arms and leaned on the tree that Jiraiya of the Sannin was hiding as he was peaking at the woman's section of the bath house.

"Nice seeing you to gaki. Now come and sit." Said Jiraiya. It was little known that Naruto was not only sending his foxes out to get information, he also had his foxes do Jiraiya bidding in return for some scrolls with techniques Naruto could learn from. The two had met through weird circumstances.

(Naruto basically caught him peaking, held his life in ransom in exchange for some techniques along with some icha icha books and Jiraiya agreed. The two later set up a shinobi-wide trade where there summons would peak and get info for Jiraiya to write, the two split up the profits… and no one was in the know about it except the two.)

"so, got any new looks?" Jiraiya asked the blonde as he peaked along with Jiraiya, pulling out his own pair of binoculars.

Hey, avengers need a break too sometimes no?

"Yeah, there is this new kunoichi in cloud village, blond hair, jounin, around my age, just 3 years older, talk of the whole of kumo. Names Yugito Nii." Naruto said as he looked at the entering Tenten with her towel on.

"hmm. I've heard about her. She would be an excellent entry into my story wouldn't she." Jiraiya said with a perverted giggle.

"I suppose. But also there is one more fact about her ." Naruto said as he continued to peer in the women's section.

"She's a jinchuuriki." He said.

Jiraiya stopped his peaking to look at the blond with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? Which demon?"Jiraiya asked. He had heard of a jinchuuriki in Kumo but he did not know it was a female… could kumo have had two?

"Nibi. The good thing is she's praised in the village. Kind of sort of a perk of being the raikage's daughter, no one messes with her. Though other villages have her in their bingo book. She really is an outstanding kunoichi." Naruto said as a small smirk appeared on her face.

"And she's pretty cute too." He said. Naruto patted Jiraiya on the back before getting up.

"Well ya old pervert, I'm going to go and relax now. I shall see you when I see you no?" Naruto said as he put his arms over his head and walked off. Jiraiya smirked behind his binoculars before taking the note off of his back and opening it. As he peered, his eyes slowly got wider and wider.

"Like father like son…" Jiraiya said as a small smirk appeared.

(Bath House)

Naruto walked towards the male side but as he passed the door to the females side, his eyes deceived him.

"was that haku… in the females side?" Naruto asked himself, he soon reversed and as he peered into the females room, he was blessed…or cursed with a sight he would never let himself forget.

Haku's robe dropped, revealing exactly why she was in the womens side, Naruto's eyes and demeanor changed from guarded and uncaring to shocked and blood slowly trickled down his nose.

What made the situation worst was that his breathing hitched and his bodhy froze.

Haku turned around and also froze as Naruto was clad in a white towel around his waist and his normal face which was to his…._her_ knowledge, tight and emotionless, was shocked.

She would have castrated him if she didn't find the situation funny.

Haku giggled as she slowly made her way over to Naruto after re dressing in her robe.

"why hello Naruto-kun. Enjoying yourself." Haku teased as she got closer.

Naruto, on the other hand, was trying hard to move his body or get the impure thoughts out of his head. But failed horribly. He finally gushed a river of blood and was knocked unconscious. His thoughts wondering how she could have knocked him out when he should have been immune to it.

His last vision was a smiling Haku and last hearing sound was the sound of the laughter from the fox in his belly.

(5 Minutes Later)

"I still cannot believe that all that you are a female." Naruto said as he had two pieces of tissue stuck in his nose and the two were sitting in the co-ed side of the spa.

"It is a heavily guarded secret, the first time it was found out I was a girl, and boys would follow me and Zabuza-san everywhere we went." Haku said with a smirk as the two sat in the warm waters (ok…boiling hot but warm for Haku)

"I learn something new everyday." Naruto said to himself. The two talked from then until it became dark outside about the life they lived before and Naruto's story gained some shed tears from Haku, a hug(to which Haku cried even more as Naruto stiffened at the contact) and a better understanding between the two. Naruto also learned about Haku's life and the tragedy that happened.

Naruto and Haku soon got dressed and made their way to the house. As they approached the door, Naruto turned to Haku.

"It was nice getting to know you better…even if the circumstances were… unexpected." Naruto said as he averted his gaze and a small blush was apparent on his face.

"It was a nice night and I thank you for letting me know more about you as well." Said Haku as she bowed. Before Naruto could stop her, Haku planted a swift peck on his cheek and closed the door.

Naruto stood there for a full 2 minutes trying to reason as to why he felt so weird.

'_What… what is this? It's definitely not anger… nor sadness, why am I blushing? Is it that emotion in the book I read called…happiness? Was that show of…affection her way of saying she liked me?... what does it mean… to like someone?"_

Naruto went upstairs to find a book to read up on it. He had some research to do.

(Unclosed location)

A figure looked out the window to the sight of the village of Konoha.

"Soon….soon Konoha will perish and all the citizens as well." The figure said as in its hand was a picture of a blond haired man smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**YEAH…. YOU CAN CALL THIS ONE A FILLER…SO WHAT. ANYWAY**

**NEXT CHAPTER I'LL BE GETTING TO THE EXAMS AND WHAT EVERYBODY ELSE WAS DOING. **

**ANYBODY KNOW WHO THE FIGURE WAS? I SURELY DO. BUT I WON'T TELL A SOUL… UNLESS SOMEONE GUESSES IT…THEN I HAVE TO.**

**OK… IT'S OFFICIAL FOLKS… THIS IS A HAREM... BUT THE MAIN PAIRING IS NARUTO AND ANKO. I'LL BE DEVELOPING THEIR RELATIONSHIPS AFTER THE CHUNNIN EXAMS**

**( I SOO CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THE UCHIHA HYUGGA FIGHT… PURE ENTERTAINMENT NO?)**

**REVIEW AWAY PPL. BYE.**


	18. When The Chips Are Down

**Next chapter of my story… no commentation**

**I don't own Naruto… simple disclaimer…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day had arrived. The time for fighting, bloodshed, betrayal, deception, envy and glory was upon Konoha.

And yet.

He felt at peace. He felt calm. He felt no nervousness. He felt…

Ready.

Black ninja boots, wrapped bandages covering his navy blue slacks. Maroon silk shirt fitted to his body. Underneath Kevlar long-sleeved fabric. And over his maroon silk shirt which still showed his physique despite his Kevlar, was a black flak jacket. No status showing he was neither Chunnin nor jounin. But a Genin. His clan emblem seen on his right breast pocket. The same pocket he went into to pull out.

Pocky.

He bit into it with satisfaction. His outfit was finished up with a long navy blue cloak. Similar to the Yondaime's. Except…

The Yondaime's cloak never had foxes climbing up towards the top of the cloak.

His had flames. Fingerless gloves with the Konoha emblem ended his wardrobe. Kunai pouch and other accessories in their proper place. Instead of kunai holsters, he had holsters. But for two mean looking daggers, double edged and each 2 feet in length. Wrapped in red bandages, ready for usage.

He stood on top of the 4th hokage's head. Looking all throughout Konoha at the "citizens" that were heading to the stadium. He smelled the unknown scents and thanks to his tenant, could see past the trees and forestry that he had explored as a youngster, and into the deep forest.

Into the eyes of an unknown ninja.

But he already knew of Orochimaru and his plans.

But the great thing was.

They didn't know that he knew.

Orochimaru was in for a surprise when all the plans he and a few others had sat and reasoned about came upon him.

Then would he realize the reason why Sarutobi sprouted about the "will of fire."

Naruto chuckled and sat down on the head of his hero. As much as he hated the man for giving him such a life and dying before he could see it, he looked up to him. While he wasn't so sure if he could sacrifice himself for this pathetic village, he had to admire the strength and knowledge of the fourth. The ability to seal the strongest of the bijuu into him. That was strength…even if he died doing it. But most heroes never live to tell the story. Most die so that others can tell their stories for them.

"This is it hokage-sama." Naruto whispered.

"Today…I avenge my life destroyer. Today, I bring down enemies to visit the shinigami. I will make enemies pile up at my feet in glorious battle as I defend something I don't want to defend. I do not want to save this village. I want to kill Orochimaru and flee as this village burns into the ground. I hate this village, I hate this life, I hate the way you left me to defend myself in this world, I HATE YOU WILL EVERYTHING I HAVE YOU SON OF…"

Naruto sighed as a lone tear dropped down his face.

"Poetic isn't it? How in mere hours battle will occur and lives will be lost. And I am faced with a decision to either fight for this village…or fight for myself. How did you do it against Iwa…hokage-sama? Did you fill yourself with doubt? Did you ask yourself why? Did you? Did you know that you would kill mothers and fathers who died on that field? Who probably told their sons and daughters, mothers and fathers, uncles and nieces…that they will return…alive? Did you?" Naruto looked up into the sky. He could swear he could see the face of the Yondaime looking at him. A brief nod…before the cloud moved across the sky. Naruto moved his right hand slowly and pointed it into the sky.

"Write your name…across the sky." He whispered.

"Orochimaru…Suna…Oto…prepare yourself for a battle. As thunder strikes and a flash is seen… one comes…before the second boom occurs." He whispers as he stood up. Putting his hand in a seal to shunshin to the stadium, his final words were whispered into the wind, alerting the lone individual that watched him that he knew all along he was listening.

"_like father like son no…Jiraiya-sensei…?'_

_(Stadium)_

Faces stood in the middle of the excitement. Sadly, many of the competitors were not there.

Ok… 3. Such a small number. But the fact remained that they were nowhere to be seen.

Well. Unless you were Hyuga Hinata or any of the other Hyuga clan members, you weren't finding at least one of the competitors.

Shikamaru sighed as he peered into the sky.

"So troublesome. Why can't they just cancel the exam so I can go home and sleep?" he grumbled.

"Because it is essential that the winner in any competition moves on into the next match in a competition. Your mind state is incorrect and foolish for one as smart as yourself." Said Shino in a monotone voice.

Shikamaru glanced at the Aburame's form for a few minutes before shrugging his shoulders and peering back into the sky.

"Whatever."

As the two were talking, a nervous Temari stood waiting for the competition to begin.

Her reasons were legit as can be. 1. She had to fight Naruto.2. In mere hours, an invasion would begin and she was not sure if she would survive.3. She was going to do something that she was NOT supposed to do 4. Gaara slept the week off… and nobody died except 1 insignificant Genin. 5. Her encounter with a Konoha Genin.

She shivered in both fear and pleasure at the encounter.

(Flashback 1 week ago)

In the middle of the night, Temari walked through the forest after a harsh night of training. She was working her wind technique to perfection. She had to if she had any hopes of defeating the Genin she was facing.

"Your chakra swipe needs to be a tad more controlled if you want it to improve. You are forcing it." Said a voice. She immediately whipped out her fan and shifted into a defensive position.

"Who said that?" she whispered. While she was confident that she could take on her opponent, facts were, her chakra was low, and she could not detect the chakra signature or chakra at all. In other words…

She was a little scared.

Before she could even blink, a figure draped in all black. From head to toe, hooded figure. Black mask with white paint signifying a smiling mask and chunky round eyes. She could not identify who it was.

"You** will be very **_**instrumental**__ in this coming i_nvasion Temari-san." The voice spoke… fluid and distorted. She shivered as the voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"Who are you?"

"**No** one _you _need to **know." **the figure responded as he removed his mask.

"Or… you actually need to know me." He said. Revealing the handsome face ( to her anyway) of Naruto Uzumaki; Her upcoming competitor in the exams.

"You coming to kill me?" she said hotly and confidently as she opened all 3 of her fan shutters. Even if she was scared, as a strong kunoichi of Suna, she refused to show weakness.

"No. but I am here to warn you. I know of the invasion and all of the plans. And you have 2 choices." He said as he walked slowly and deliberately close to her, hands behind his back and folded into one another, figure one of confidence and mysterious intent.

In a blur he was gone and her figure was crashed into a tree, fan dropped onto the floor and body held, arms wide and feet wide spread as well. Her teal scared eyes into his mischievous and dangerous cobalt ones.

"You either betray our betrayer like your brother has chosen and fight FOR Konoha. Or you die right here right now…or I can add a 3rd option and…" with that he leaned closer, body fully on her, hands crushing her wrist slowly.

"How would you like to be my slave? While the war Is going on I'll have you locked up in a cell in nothing but a skimpy outfit waiting to be _used_ and _serviced_? He whispered. He did this not because he wanted to; But because intimidation is key to getting one to submit. Most if not, all kunoichi feared being captured and taken advantage of for the rest of their lives by their capturer. While he knew she knew he was joking, as the smile on his face was evident, she also did NOT know what he was joking about.

So he knew her reply before SHE even knew it.

"I'll defend…I'll defend just… please…no… don't…" she whispered voice shaky and tears beginning to fall.

"Don't what?" he asked in mock curiosity. He hated making her cry, but he would stop at nothing to make sure Orochimaru was dead; Even if it meant putting fear into the hearts of his enemies. So with that being said… he took a plunge and took it a step further.

He licked her salty neck slowly as she stiffened and began to weep louder.

"Stop…stop… STOP!" She cried and then screamed as she felt his lips and tongue betray her unwitting body.

"Don't what." He whispered, peering into her petrified eyes, while he normally would have backed down, he felt an urge. A primal urge to make her his; an urge to own her and give her his all. A slow and quiet growl emerged from his gut that was heard and it shook her to the core. He smashed his mouth into hers and grasped her into his body. His hands let go off her wrist as he groped her body and pulled her to the floor. Climbing on top of her, he kissed her crying body as she shook, his normal blue eyes becoming purple as it flashed in the moonlight. He licked her body with his tongue as he struggled against her fights to remove her clothing. He denied her pleas. He would make her his. He would take her independence and her womanhood he would…

Naruto abruptly removed his lips from her and crawled backwards from her in fear of what was occurring. Why was the Kyuubi coming into play after all this time? He stared at her shaking figure and knew she was traumatized… his eyes softened considerably and he felt for her. He could picture him sitting their crawled up and crying as the villagers took advantage of him and he was mad… he was mad at **himself**. He slowly got up and sat next to her. He said nothing for a while before he moved his shaky hand and touched her shoulder. He cringed as he felt her jump at his contact.

"I need to tell you a story. I don't know why I need to tell you this story but I am compelled to share my reasons and I feel that… that I can trust you. I know you will probably never trust me again but I promise you that I will not harm you **ever** again." He whispered while slowly taking her into his arms and knocking her out with a chop to the neck. He retrieved her fan and mask and poofed away to his "hideout" to enlighten himself and her.

(_Hideout_)

Temari woke up with a gasp and looked around fearfully and frantically.

What happened to her? All she could remember was nearly being taken advantage of…

To…

Him…

She screamed in fear and looked for a place to hide as she peered into his soft cobalt eyes that peered at her from across the room. He stood at the door as she curled up and cried on the white fresh linen of the bed she found herself in, fully dressed, fan on wall, no window, one closet to her right, dresser to the closet's left. A vase with one desert lily in it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered across the room. He dared not move.

"I did not do anything while you were asleep except put you in the bed and leave. I did not take advantage of you. Why I almost did will be explained. All I ask is that… is that… is…" Naruto gasped as he felt it… he felt the one thing he promised himself he would never do. He promised years ago he would never ever do it again and here he was…

Crying…

One tear…

Two tears…

A sniffle…

He legs buckled as he slowly lost his emotions and his mask of closing himself off to the world cracked and so did his composure.

"Forgive me…. Forgive me… forgive me…" he whispered and shook.

Temari looked at the boy in fear and shock… what was going on? Why was he crying? Was he tricking her again? What gave him the right to just turn a new leaf after what he attempted to do to her… he nearly took away her purity. She could not get the sight of those demonic purple eyes that reminded her too much of Gaara out of her mind… she froze as the situation became apparent. Was he also a child lost? Did he also have a rough childhood? Is that why he ended up how he was now? She could not fault him as she thought of what his life must have been like. Despite his attempt… she opened her eyes and saw through his mask. He was just a 12 year old boy wanting to be held… to be loved… he was too young for such anguish…

Naruto slid to the floor as all the years of holding his tears back came out… he wept and mumbled incoherent words… he let out all of his anguish…

Then cried into the arms that were also shaken and wrapped around him.

"I… I forgive you." The voice whispered. He knew whose voice it was and was shocked that she would even touch him let alone speak to him again.

It was then that Naruto began to have a bit of hope in humanity. It was then that he let go of his emotional façade. And it was then… that he almost killed his avenger status.

But Orochimaru had to be at his feet for that to occur.

But he would still live his life with emotions…

This event would shape up Naruto's life forever. But he had no knowledge of this…

He did not say a thing. All he did was embrace the girl as the two wept their struggled and fears into the night…

(Flashback end.)

From there he told her his whole life story, his reasons, he told her everything. She also confided in him all of her fears, all of her dreams and her childhood. She never would have imagined how close they would have gotten over the days. She felt a strong attachment… and something more… but she could not say what it was out of fear that she would not be able to fully commit herself to it…

Her thoughts were interrupted as the competition began and the not fighting competitors left the arena.

But her competitor was not there.

Until a lone blow of wind was seen growing in one spot. From there, mist began appearing, and through that mist a figure was seen kneeled. The crowd was in awe at the entrance of the boy, whoever it was. Many thought it was the Uchiha. Many knew it wasn't. It was all apparent as in 2 seconds the mist rose from the ground and overhead into the sky, forming a dark sky and in seconds, the sky became darker… but the figure wasn't there.

Then the rain came down. And thunder began coming down. Then a flash and a loud BOOM and crack of lighting and Naruto was seen crouched in all his glory. The girls swooned, the boys laughed and acknowledged his entrance while the older citizens and ninja were tight lip and some glared. But the fact was still acknowledged by all

No one was topping that entrance.

Naruto stood up and then the crowd really gasped at his appearance.

His clothes made him look like the Yondaime…

But his eyes were just as determined as the Yondaime…

The arena was quiet as both competitors stared on another down.

"Now that both fighters are here, the match can begin." Genma, the newly instated proctor as Hayate had been found wounded and heavily hurt but not dead, stated to the audience.

The two looked into each other's eyes. The adrenaline pumping was sky high. The anticipation was up. The audience was looking on in excitement. One word put the two into motion. And that one word would create a fight that many would put down as an amazing one.

"Hajime."

In swift movements, Temari whipped out her fan and in two clicks had two of her shutters out and released a wind jutsu

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu" a gust of wind blew through the arena and Naruto moved not a muscle as it crashed into him and sent him flying.

Or would have had he not also had a wind affinity. The wind did nothing but blow his hair and cloak. Making him look more majestic to the swooning fan-girls and lusty eyed kunoichi alike.

"Wind techniques won't work on me Temari-san." He said with a cocky grin. He then stretched before smiling.

"My turn."

Temari's eyes widened and she dodged the clone that crashed from underground, slamming her fan into its skull, the clone poofed away. She had no time to celebrate as periodically clones began coming from underground to attack her, slowly wasting her energy and tiring her out. All the while, Naruto had not moved from his spot on the stadium floor.

Temari backed up as 10-20 clones surrounded her. She opened all 3 of her fans and unleashed a very strong wind that destroyed all of his clones.

"Daikamaitachi no Jutsu." She screamed as she closed her fan and blocked the punch that the now moving Naruto came to her with. In an impressive display of taijutsu, the two weaved and attacked, moving in a deadly dance that transfixed the crowd and impressed the ninjas and judges alike.

Naruto sent a right handed hook followed by a left handed jab and a backhanded left fist , temari ducked, dodged and sent her fan into his sternum, connecting, but not before receiving a kick to her side. Naruto recoiled and then rushed her again, but could not get closed as she swung her fan swiftly and without any struggle.

"At least you know how to fight with your fan." He mocked as he looked for an opening.

"Shut up." She grunted as she rushed him and went on the offensive, sending a roundhouse kick aiming for his head, he dodged that by leaning back, but could not defend the feint kick, as he thought she was roundhouse kicking him, instead, her heel laid deep into his gut, sending him to the floor, she sent the fan to slam into his face but he rolled out the way and back flipped to get some space.

"Ouch." He whispered, touching his stomach. Temari stood their leaning on her fan with a cocky grin.

"And I thought u had abs of steel." She said with a cocky tone to her.

Naruto smiled and blurred out of her view.

"you." Temari fell to the ground as the fan was brought out from under her and she was swept off her feet to the floor.

"are." She felt a leg kick her upwards into the air and pushed off the ground.

"Going" he punched her, holding back a lot in his hits, in her gut 3 times, expelling saliva from her as he grasped her to prepare for the Ura Renge( Reverse Lotus)

"YOSH, MY EX- STUDENT IS USING HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH TO DEFEAT HIS OPPONENT." Maito Gai exclaimed as everyone around him sweat dropped.

"To regret." His cloak wrapped around her as he began his descent downwards

"That." He said. Temari picked at her brain for a situation to get herself out of it. And she came up with one pretty fast.

Last second, Temari in a smart display, used a kawarimi with a remaining clone and escaped a sure knockout. She panted in happiness. But dodged an unexpected attack from the Naruto that appeared from underground and that Naruto back flipped from a flying heel drop he attempted and came to a stop.

"Well… I'm impressed. Your taijutsu is pretty good. Even managed to hit me. But I'm afraid I have to end this now and stop holding back."

Temari didn't show it but was shocked to know he was holding back. And so was the audience.

Naruto smirked cocky and held up 2 hands.

"2 small jutsu will end this."

"1"

Two hands came from up under her and grasped her ankles, bringing her down leaving her neck up visible. Her forgotten fan poofed into a Naruto with a kunai to her neck. Temari growled at the pathetic lose.

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu No Jutsu (Inner decapitation Technique) and Henge…" Naruto said.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." Genma said with a smirk. The two did enough to both earn Chunnin rank.

Naruto pulled her out of the ground and smiled at her glaring eyes.

"Aww come on Temari-chan. You did a good job I must say." He said as the two walked back to the balcony where the competitors.

As they walked up the stairs, Temari grabbed him and pounded his body into the wall. She moved extremely close to him and looked at him with a seriously scary face.

Before smashing her lips into his.

Naruto groaned in shock, surprise and excitement as she assaulted his mouth with hers. She removed it before looking at him seriously again.

"That was revenge for what happened days before… you tell anyone I did that and they won't find your body." Said Temari. She had another motive and it was simple.

He was fine. She wanted him for herself. He was aggressive, strong, caring and mysterious, also cunning and perceptive.

Perfect package to her.

While he had scared and traumatized her, part of her liked the roughness and actually didn't want him to stop… but she would NEVER admit it.

Plus it was a well known fact in Suna that what Temari wants…Temari gets.

(Arena)

Sarutobi sat with a smile on his face. Naruto had grown into a mighty strong shinobi and would without a doubt get the chance to become Chunnin if he had any say in it.

He awaited the next match as much as the others did and was ready to see how the two " rookies of the year" squared off against each other.

(Battleground)

Neji stood in patient wait for the Uchiha. This match would be one of the most waited for of the tournament. It was probably one of the reasons why so many civilians and lords came in the first place. To see two clan geniuses go at it… who wouldn't want to see this.

A flutter of leaves and Kakashi was seen reading his orange book.

With a significantly changed in attire Sasuke Uchiha.

While the boy used to wear dark colors and looked the part. He now wore navy blue ninja shoes with white bandages holding his white pants in, ninja pouch and kunai holster apparent and he finished his look with a white gi, huge Konoha emblem on back with a white belt wrapped around his waist, the Uchiha clan symbol on the ends.

Also reading an orange book.

The crowd sweat dropped and some face planted as the Uchiha was seen reading the icha icha paradise books. Naruto chuckled and girl's nose bled, some fainted.

"It's about time you arrived." Naruto yelled to his friend and rival as he leaned on the railing.

"Hn. Trying to out dress me dobe?" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face as he put his book into his ninja pouch and faced a smirking Neji.

"Guess we're not late then. Good luck." Kakashi said as he poofed off and appeared in the ninja section next to his other student Sakura.

(Forest)

Ninja groups were getting attacked and ambushed by their own members through out the forest. Unexpected deaths and betrayals erupted throughout the groups, causing mistrust and confusion when the attacking member poofed off after killing at least 3.

Not one person realized that that one act of betrayal set mistrust throughout each group.

(Naruto's House)

He opened his eyes with a gasp. He looked around and tried to get away.

But his chains wouldn't let him.

He looked down to see he was trapped and chained up.

His clothing gone, his eyesight blurry as his glasses were nowhere to be seen.

"Welcome to the living Kabuto." A female voice said.

"Indeed. It took you long enough to wake." Another female voice said.

Kabuto squinted his eyes to see the form of Anko and an unknown lady as they stood up on both sides of him.

He had been attacked after meeting with Baki. He knew of the one eavesdropper, and Baki said he would get rid of him. But he did not expect to be attacked and put out of commission so fast.

He felt the effects of a paralyzing drug taking effect in him.

"Now… foxy-kun said he would treat me to a gift. And I love my present." Said Anko as she began licking her kunai.

"Indeed. Foxy-otouto has caught a good catch." Szu, the other females, purred.

"Let's unwrap out present then shall we?"

No one would hear the screams of torture nor will they hear kabuto breathing his last.

Because he wasn't going to die and the walls were sound proof.

(Arena)

Normally, Tenten would be excited to see her teammate Neji fighting the Uchiha. She would be excited at seeing Neji win and fighting and wished right after he would ask her out to a date.

Normally.

Now, she was excited to see someone else fighting.

Who knew Naruto would have had such an effect on her?

She haunted his dreams. The way he explained how wiping a kodachi counter clockwise creates a shine, the way he showed her new ways to throw kunai, the many ways to wield a scythe, the way he showed her that sword catalog's worst choices and best, the way he handled shiruken, his smile, his grin, his laugh, his words of wisdom, everything about him set Tenten on fire.

She never ever would forget the day he made her fall in love with him… well… the day she fell in love with him…

(2 days ago)

"Tenten."

The called person stopped their assault as she came up to him slowly.

"What's up?"

"I want to give you something." He said tonelessly. Small smirk twitching on his lips every now and then."

"What is it?"

Naruto pulled out a scroll and gave it to her.

"I was venturing the forest when I came across this field. A ton of weapons were seen laid through the field. I picked up everyone of them but came across this particular sword that I knew I had no use for but someone would." He said, not letting her know that one of his clones came across the battle field in Ame and found the sword from one of the dead. She didn't need to know that.

Tenten's breath hitched as she unraveled a long sword (28" in length) in a beautiful wooden scabbard that when pulled out was green with silver diagonal and horizontal lines going across it. The hilt looked like a panda and had a yellow string attached to it. (Think the sword from crouching tiger hidden dragon but with a panda head shaped hilt)

She slowly pulled the sword out and began going through sword katas, the sword seemingly singing with each swing she made. Naruto watched on in awe at her movement, her body spinning like a ballerina, her posture confident, her eyes and face peaceful, he then felt something wet her face. The sword was dropped on the floor. He looked on in shock as Tenten collapsed to the floor and just sat their with her eyes closed.

He rushed to her and asked if she was ok.

"My… my father made this sword"* she whispered.

"I thought it was lost forever. The sword was stolen during the war. He nearly died trying to retrieve it. In the end he let the sword go. But… he still wished for the sword. Even as he died he wished for the sword…do you know what he said…" she whispered. Naruto whispered no.

"He said that he seen a vision. In the vision a boy found the sword and brought it to a panda in the forest. He said… he said that… when the panda receives the sword… the path it goes will be paved for it." She said. She stood up quickly after a few minutes of silent. Wind blowing on them, and retrieved the sword, putting it in its scabbard and into the scroll.

"Thank you." She said, tears still coming down. She rushed him and pecked him on the cheek. Blushing as she did so. She then rushed through the forest, skipping on the pond and flying through the trees with speed. Naruto stood there. Touching his cheek and was too amazed to move.

The words moved him.

"You're welcome… panda- hime." He whispered to the wind.

(End)

From that day on, she knew that wherever Naruto went, she would be with him until the very end.

So she when she and he locked eyes, time stopped. The brown beauty connected with the blue eyed wonder. And if any were looking at them and not at the match, they would swear they seen a fox and a panda swirling around each other in red and blue harmony to create a image of raw beauty.

Well. That was what Kakashi seen when he stared at the two.

Neither heard the beginning of the fight.

They only knew that the beginning.

Was in each other….

(Hokage Mountain)

A figure stood there, shaking and staring at the fight from above everything. She could not believe her eyes. There was the person she thought was gone from her life.

Her blood

Her one and only.

"You're alive…my….son."

Killer intent emanated so strong that anything around her began dying.

"You will pay for your treachery…Pein."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AS MUCH AS I WANT TO CONTINUE WITH THE CHAPTER, I FEEL IT IS BEST TO END HERE. AS YOU CAN SEE, I HAVE SLOWLY BEGUN DEVELOPING THE GIRLS. THE PPL NOT SEEN DO NOT MEAN THEY ARE NOT IN. I HAVE ONLY DONE 2… I HAVE MORE. BUT THEY WILL COME WHEN THEY COME. **

**I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. I'm sorry if the fight was not as good as you expected. But I PROMISE that the Uchiha-Hyuga fight will be of epic proportions… **

**Next chap. The fight, the beginning, and the deception. And the magician pulls the rabbit(s) out the hat. **

**And who is the lady? Who is her son?**

**(Kuku… actually at least 2 ppl will figure it out.. oh well)**

*= (I DO NOT OWN CROUCHING TIGER HIDDEN DRAGON)


	19. The Battle Has Begun

**Alright… this has to be done. **

**I realize I have tooo many stories being put out and itsa very hard to focus. So im only going to be focusing on the main two stories I get a good amount of reviews on. Being. **

**Hokage No More.**

**And this one. (Beyond Good And Evil Revised… in case you don't know what you clicked)**

**The rest are on hiatus until I finish hokage no more (which I have the ideas and a chapter should be done by the end of this week)**

**But let's continue this exciting chapter and beginning of war… and the emergence of Uzumaki Naruto's strength. **

**Now... before people rant on how he is so powerful (which after this chapter I hope to receive one review asking…even if I answer it right now) the truth is…**

**He isn't.**

**What he IS: well informed about his enemy and his whereabouts. He knows Orochimaru's plans, he knows everything. Unlike **_**other**_** avengers (cough*Sasuke*), Naruto did his homework. Hence, coming up with a counter to the seal, the change-ups in the fight, the twist that you will see. All is designed to make Orochimaru's life a living hell. **

**But not everything can be known. Even the 2… hmm…. Yeah I'll keep your head spinning for this one. **

**Enough chat chat. **

**And as it is my story. I decided to make it into a harem. (Shrugging shoulders) limited to… 6 I have selected. **

**ANKO (main one)**

**HINATA (don't worry. This won't be happening ANYTIME soon)**

**TENTEN (well...Duh)**

**TEMARI (another duh)**

**HAKU**

**And… **

**HANA **

**Why? Because I've already set up the foundation for Temari, Tenten, Hana and Haku. And I am a huge Hinata fan and she doesn't stop her shyness until she gets older. And Anko gets dibs first because that was how it was planned. (Well. Technically it was Tenten but still…)**

**Now… finally a fight I have yet to read. **

**Uchiha**

**Hyuga**

**Rookie of the years…**

**Arrogant…**

**Cocky…**

**And full of hatred for the wrong reasons. **

**A fight to remember **

**NUFF OF MY TALKING. Sorry you all had to read all of this. **

**DON'T OWN NARUTO. **

The minute 'Hajime' was shouted, the 'geniuses' both backed up and watched the other. Both doujutsu's off for the moment, both determined. Both eyeing one another for one simple mistake. But neither could find a flaw.

"HURRY UP AND FIGHT." Yelled a voice. Both turned to see a lounging Naruto looking bored and writing something down on a scroll.

"I MEAN, IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT THE EMO BUILD UP IS ENOUGH TO KILL PPL. BUT WHATS WITH THE QUEER EYE LOOKS? ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO KISS OR SOMETHING? THIS IS A FIGHT, NOT A GAY CLUB." Naruto shouted, eliciting howls of laughter from the Inuzuka's in the crowd and a few chuckled from the good humored audience members that didn't see Naruto as a demon.

Twin knots appeared on the two fighters faces. In rapid succession, the battle began.

Sasuke threw a shiruken followed by two and then three as he rushed towards Neji. Neji deflected the two shiruken with the one he caught and dodged the three shiruken before side stepping a right jab from Sasuke. Neji sent a Jyuken powered hand to hit Sasuke's temple, which was dodged as Sasuke backed up. The two continued swinging at each other, both dodging, not one hit being connected. Finally, Sasuke feinted on a left hook and followed with a right hand that smashed into Neji's face sending him backwards, his hit went returned as he felt a tenketsu on his same arm close up, causing a stinging sensation. The two backed away for a while as the adrenaline pumped more and the crowd became anxious.

"More fighting!"

"This is what I like to see."

"That was so exciting."

"I see why they were both top of the class."

"Troublesome. Why can't I just go and look at the clouds?"

Naruto sweat dropped at Shikamaru's lackluster words of excitement.

The two whipped out shiruken and kunai and began sending them flying rapidly at each other, while rushing, not one of the thrown weapons hit their target as the kunai and shiruken alike went passed the other as the both ran to the opposite side of the wall and ran off before pushing off of it and reaching for the other, kunai ready in both hands. They tossed it and in the air, spun their bodies, narrowly missing the kunai. Both crashed on the floor with a shiruken in the other's hand and both at the other's throat.

"You cut me you get cut as well." Sasuke said, smirk on his face.

"Same for you." Neji replied. Sasuke pushed off the floor using his chakra, doing 2 spins before landing on his feet. Neji smoothly picked himself up. The audience was silent before claps erupted throughout the stadium.

"So exciting."

"This is a fight I am glad I paid money for."

"Are they usually this good? Konoha Genin." A voice whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto looked to his right to see Temari's interested face as she stared at the battle.

"Nope. These two are rookies of the year, top of the class. Neji graduated a year before Sasuke though. But believe me..." Naruto said as he winked at her, gaining a small blush.

"They are just getting started."

(Outside of Konoha)

The teams of sound troops were seen fighting and killing one another. In every group, another attacker came and began killing others before the person poofed into smoke. No one knowing who to trust, became scared and attacked people who was also about to attack them. Throughout Konoha forests, the attackers were killing each other without a single Konoha nin dead. In mere minutes, half of the sound force had been eliminated.

"Too easy." A voice said before it poofed away.

(Hokage's booth)

Sarutobi smirked and chuckled suddenly. The Kazekage gave him a weird look before asking:

"Is something funny Sarutobi-san?"

Said person smiled at the Kazekage before replying.

"Well, yes, something is funny. Watching the will of fire in the two competitors just brings me back to the days of when I used to train my Genin team, watching the will flicker in them as they would spar. Unfortunately, my student's flames have dulled but I can still see the flame for 2 of them. The third however…" Sarutobi trailed off. Smirking inwardly as he caught the sudden loss of eye contact from the Kazekage.

'_Everything is going according to plan.'_

(Naruto's house)

"Are we finished?" asked Anko as she cleaned her kunai of the blood.

"Yes. We are." Said Szu as she looked at the body of Kabuto.

"I suppose our work is done then isn't it?" Anko replied as she prepared to leave the premises.

"Correct. Let's get rid of him." Szu said. as she prepared to do that Anko grabbed her hand.

"No. let's have some fun." She said as a twisted grin appeared on her face, to which Szu mimicked.

Poor Kabuto

(Back to stadium)

The battle got heated as the two rookies of the year began showing what they were made of. Sasuke began throwing Katon Justu left and right and Neji was hard pressed to dodge them, but he wasn't rookie of the year and called a genius for no reason. Slowly breaking down the manner in which Sasuke worked, he figured out that he took a five second interval before sending his jutsu. So after a **Katon: Housenka no Justu** (fire type: mystical fire flower)was omitted, Neji took his chance and rushed the Uchiha, in swift succession, Neji sent Jyuken strike after strike, closing up a majority of the tenketsu in Sasuke's right leg and left arm.

Sasuke stumbled back and both shouted out the word that got the REAL battle started.

"SHARINGAN."

"BYAKUGAN."

As soon as the two was said, feathers began appearing. People began falling asleep periodically, while Nins began dispelling the Genjutsu. All of a sudden, attacking nins from sound all rushed to attack the now awakening nin.

One Oto nin rushed to take out Kakashi, who was taking care of two other Oto nins. As he took out his kunai he stopped and looked down at the dagger protruding from his stomach and into the eyes of a…

Civilian.

"Whoops. How did that get there?" in fast motions that no civilian should have, the dagger was removed and the nin's head was decapitated, blood gushing out like a geyser. Many Oto nins never got a chance to attack the Konoha nin as civilians were taking them out, surprising the surprises. Not one Konoha nin lost a life in that stadium. The civilians?

Same.

Naruto smirked as he flung a kunai that embedded itself deep into an Oto nin's skull.

"Sucks that plans could be foiled so easily eh?" Naruto said as he chuckled at the bewildered Temari.

"How did you…" she said in awe as all of the Konoha nin were taking out the Oto nins efficiently and quickly.

"Simple my sweet, I knew about this invasion since I was 8." Naruto said with a smirk.

**(Flashback *)**

_Szu handed Naruto a portfolio in which Naruto opened. As he read on, his eyes slowly widened. _

"_Oh this is just rich… we can so use this to completely sabotage his plans." Naruto jumped up and said as he wrote down everything off the portfolio and gave it back to Szu. _

"_Drop that off at the hokage tower. Leave no traces that lead to me." He said and she quickly headed out to do just that. As he sat down and looked at the ceiling._

"_Now how many options do I have…hmm…?" Naruto's eyes widened as he picked up a book named "The Art Of War."_

_With that, Naruto came up with a plan so devious and crazy that… it just might work. _

_And it would._

_**(KAI)**_

"From there I simply planted clones here and there, the civilians are al evacuated and the 'civilians are in reality my clones." Said Naruto nonchalantly as he summoned some foxes and channeled demonic chakra, making them vicious, stronger and powerful.

"Go." He said as they rushed off to do what needed to be done.

"Now." Naruto said as he hoped on the railing and twisted on one foot, facing Temari, who sent wind jutsu after Justu, tearing the Oto nin apart. Only then did the attackers realize the leaf hitai-ate on her figure.

"Time to get into heated battle and deliver some much needed pain and aggression." Said Naruto with a smirk as he back flipped, daggers falling in his hands like magic and he plunged them both into the neck of an attacking sand Nin. He then dodged a punch and brought the arm that swung upwards, twisting it at an odd angle, gaining a scream before the screamer gurgled on their own blood as Naruto stuck his dagger in his jugular vein before leaving him to bleed out on the floor. Naruto spun on his heel, ducked and front flip, heel landing on the forehead of a Oto nin before flipping on his feet and tossing his dagger into the heart of a sand nin across the arena floor, he swiftly retrieved it and ducked as a Katon jutsu burned a Oto nin about to plunge his kunai into Naruto. Neji came from striking down 2 Oto Nins before becoming back to back to back with a now backing up Sasuke. The three Genin were surrounded by at least 20 Oto Nin.

"Winner gets bragging rights." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"You're on." Said Sasuke. Both looked as a thud was heard and an Oto Nin was motionless with Neji's palm still outstretched.

"One." He said.

(**Forest)**

A loud growl was heard as a group of Oto nin were preparing to summon snakes to destroy the village.

"What was that?" one asked.

"It was nothing. Let us continue with the…." The oto nin never got to finish his statement as a tail wrapped around him and brought him into the bushes of the forest. Screams of pure agony and pain were heard before the sound of crushing bones and chewing were heard before complete silence. The Oto nin all stood up and held kunai ready to fight, hands shaking.

"W-what is going on?" ,one whispered, fear apparent on his voice. The same one also had a tail wrap around his leg and was pulled into the forest, screams of pain and crushing bones and what sounded like blood dripping on the forest floor was heard. 3 Oto nin shook in fear at what was going on, seals forgotten.

"Oh sweet kami…" ,said one as he looked up and into the eyes of 2 demonic foxes with 2 tails, blood and saliva all over their mouths and sharp teeth being seen.

What was said next shook them to the very core as they died in the forest.

"**No kami."**

Then they pounced.

Xxxxxxx

**(Stadium)**

Hiashi Hyuga was extremely surprised at what was happening.

Hinata Hyuga. The daughter he passed off as weak and not fitting to be a heiress.

Was dropping Oto nin left and right like flies in rapid succession and in smooth and steady katas.

It was like a beautiful created dance…of death.

2

3

5

7

9

Bodies piled up as his daughter took down the Oto nin so fast that some were beginning to go elsewhere. Hiashi had seen the change but he figured it was a façade. First, her hair was not cut anymore and went to her shoulder, and then her jacket was abandoned for a lighter one. Next, she was seen coming home with her clothing soaked with water and bruises on her figure. But he still passed it off as futile work.

Now, he could see the fruits of her labor.

When finally all around the area had fallen, Hinata let out a small breath and deactivated her Byakugan.

"You have improved by leaps and bounds. I am proud." Said Hiashi as a small smirk appeared on his face.

His grin turned into a frown however as Hinata whispered a response.

"A little to late tou-san…however, if there is anyone to thank for my change." Her finger pointed to the jinchuuriki disabling nin with his nephew and the Uchiha together.

"It is Uzumaki-kun." She said, blush on her face.

Hiashi said nothing, but Hinata could see the smile that graced her face.

"That boy…"

**(Rooftop)**

Sarutobi smirked as the Kazekage showed his true colors.

"So this is what you became my student." Sarutobi said as a barrier was set around the two.

Not one of them noticed the swift wind that occurred or the frog slug and stone that was apparent in the middle of the rooftop.

"Yes. And soon Konoha shall be burned to the ground." Orochimaru said with a slithering voice and smile on his face.

"Really Orochi-teme? You would think that… but from my vantage point, I would say that nothing in the village looks destroyed…or burned for that matter." Said a voice. Orochimaru's neck snapped as he turned around and peered at the toad sannin that appeared out of the frog that poofed away as soon as he came out.

"I've brought a nice present for you Orochi-teme." He said cockily as a slug appeared and a figure also came out.

Tsunade appeared in all of her glory, smirk in full effect, jounin outfit on. Her stance was of one ready for battle and her eyes were determined as Jiraiya.

"Looks like it's a reunion to remember isn't it Sarutobi-sensei." Said Tsunade as she cracked her knuckles.

Orochimaru's face soon turned from shock and surprise into an insane cackle as he let go of Sarutobi and jumped to the middle of the field where the rock was located.

"I figured something like this would occur. So I brought a little… boom from the past along with some other gifts." Said Orochimaru with a twisted grin. All of a sudden the rock poofed away and when the figure appeared, both sannin and Sarutobi himself gasped in shock at the figure that looked at them with such contempt, killer intent making it hard to breathe and figure so threatening that even the onlookers began to shake.

"N-no…" whispered Sarutobi.

(Stadium)

"Seems as if the battle is over." Said Neji as he sent a Jyuken strike to the heart, killing an Oto nin immediately.

"True." Sasuke said as he stabbed a kunai into an attacking nin.

All of a sudden, more nin appeared in the middle of the field from Konoha and all were looking at him.

"What?" Sasuke said as he removed his hand from the dead Oto nin's hand.

"Not you… the person behind you." Said Kakashi, eyes wide and in shock.

"Sasuke turned around and also dropped his kunai in shock and stepped back in fear and shock as the figure that landed swiftly disabled Oto nin left and right before slowly turning around to look at him.

"K aa-san…"

**OOOOOOH. yes I did. Yes I did end it right there. **

**Does that answer your questions? As to whom the lady…is?**

**Well some people said another person. And maybe you're right. But I haven't confirmed it yet. **

**Who is the mysterious person that caused so much fear in Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sarutobi.**

**Why did Sasuke say mom?**

**What did Anko and Szu do to kabuto?**

**Well, just got to stay tuned and find out… BUT. I suppose a sneak peek into next chapter will be seen. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_NARUTO!" A voice yelled. Said person removed his dagger from a sand nin's dead body and turned to the yeller. _

"_Tenten." He said calmly as he back handed another nin and tossed his dagger at him. Killing the person before the dagger came back into his hands through the use of chakra strings. _

"_I…" she whispered. _

"_saying I and hesitating does not seem like a good idea when the person you have something to say is in the middle of killing people while making his way to the roof top to figure out why the person up there is making me shiver… so if you would, I would appreciate it if you…" his words were soon ended as lips crashed into his with such fury that they both crashed to the floor, narrowly missing three kunai that implanted themselves into the wall next to them. The thrower died as the kissers both threw kunai. _

_Tenten released him, breathing hard. _

"_Stay…stay safe Naruto-kun." She whispered as she got up and rushed off to defend Konoha. _

_Naruto smiled as he dodged a punch and snapped the man's arm before poking his ribs, neck and back then walking away, snapping his fingers, the man exploded in a bloody heap. _

"_Oh she's a keeper…" Naruto said as he rushed to the rooftops. _

**REVIEW… I DEMAND… (SWEATDROPS AS HAND SIGNS FOR JUSTU BEGIN)**

**REQUEST…. 50 REVIEWS. AND I GUARANTEE YOU I WILL DROP THE NEXT CHAPTER THE SAME WEEK I DROP THIS ONE. **

*= refer to the last statement of chapter look at the first couple of lines of chapter 10.

**Ok. **

**Bye bye.**

**(edited March 29, 2010)**


	20. Setting The Tone

**When I said I was focusing on only 2 stories…. I was serious. **

**How serious…**

**Well this is the next chapter to the story. Is that not enough? Hokage no more is coming soon enough. Be patient. **

**Now, onto the planning and many twist being revealed **

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **

**Oh… so sorry for the extremely long wait… a lot has been going on with school, church and pure laziness, but reading other people's stories(Ackdam's 'Naruto One Man Team';Arynia's Ninja of The Leaf; Adrien Skywalker's Stories in General (smile)) have truly inspired me along with the collective effort of KingKakashi and Math123, reminding me to update…so for that, i thank you all, along with anyone else who has reminded me to update. sorry i can't recall you off the back. But i'll be reading my reviews to answer any questions...SO,  
**

**HERE I AM! LOL… I'm thinking of Hokage No More as well. **

**But this will be a small chapter… just to show I'm still alive… **

**ENJOY!**

**  
**

Utter quiet was done as all the force attacking was disabled.

Until Naruto broke the silence.

"Whoa… dude your mother is hot." Said Naruto getting a blush out of the mother of Sasuke.

The tension was instantly gone as a simple comment from Naruto brought everyone to their senses.

Sasuke stared daggers at Naruto, who with a rare moment of nervousness, slowly stepped back.

"Uhh... heh heh just a joke."

Before he could say anything else, Naruto stiffened. The demon in his belly was raging and it was affecting him. Before anybody could stop him, Naruto hopped away to the direction of the rooftop.

What he saw would affect him for days to come.

(FOREST)

The Konoha nin spread out from the stadium into the forest. Jounin, Chunnin and ANBU alike only had to focus on the fighting as the hokage had briefed them about the situation weeks ago. It seems as if everything was planned ahead of time as the village was empty with not a civilian in sight.

This was the scene that awaited the sand nin that entered the village gates. Armies of nin with Konoha hitai-ate on their person, rushing towards them. The sky all of a sudden became dark. But the reason soon became apparent as hundreds of thousands of kunai and shiruken rained on the attacking sand and oto nin, putting many down while the stronger ones dodged.

But the ones that were dodging were distracted by the Katon jutsu being sent their way as well as one thing that was supposed to be fighting FOR them.

Not against them.

The turning point of the invasion was credited to one jinchuuriki in full Chunnin attire with a gourd on his back, crushing the sand and oto nin alike in his sand.

Subaku No Gaara.

Konoha Chunnin.

And the one person that made the sand nin retreat in fear.

"Well that was fun." Said Gaara in a monotone voice as he turned around and shunshin'ed away.

The Konoha nin looked at one another and shrugged to fend off anymore attackers.

This was impossible as most of them were dead.

(Stadium)

"NARUTO!" a voice yelled. Said person removed his dagger from a sand nin's dead body and turned to the yeller.

"Tenten." He said calmly as he back handed another nin and tossed his dagger at him. Killing the person before the dagger came back into his hands through the use of chakra strings.

"I…" she whispered.

"Saying I and hesitating does not seem like a good idea when the person you have something to say is in the middle of killing people while making his way to the roof top to figure out why the person up there is making me shiver… so if you would, I would appreciate it if you…" his words were soon ended as lips crashed into his with such fury that they both crashed to the floor, narrowly missing three kunai that implanted themselves into the wall next to them. The thrower died as the kissers both threw kunai.

Tenten released him, breathing hard.

"Stay…stay safe Naruto-kun." She whispered as she got up and rushed off to defend Konoha.

Naruto smiled as he dodged a punch and snapped the man's arm before poking his ribs, neck and back then walking away, snapping his fingers, the man exploded in a bloody heap.

"Oh she's a keeper…" Naruto said as he rushed to the rooftops.

(Arena)

The floor became eerily silent as the Uchiha reunion was being done.

"How… how are you alive? I saw you die by my own eyes." Sasuke whispered, eyes wide in fright.

"Son… as much as I want to tell you everything, please know that now is definitely not the time or place to discuss this." Said Mikoto as she took a step forward. Sasuke remained rooted in his position, eyes unblinking because of the fact that he thought this was all a dream.

Just a nasty Genjutsu…

This wasn't his mom that was walking towards him with tears flowing down his face.

Or the mother that touched his face with her right hand

Or the mother that wiped his tears that came down.

Or the mother that wrapped around his figure and wept into his chest.

"My son…my son is alive."

And in the depths of his avenge filled mind, a part of his hatred died.

(Rooftops)

"You… you're alive."

"This is true… Jiraiya." Said the figure, obviously a voice of a woman. If you can guess the look of pure and absolute shock, it would have been monumental. The KI rolling off of this woman was tremendous. There was a reason she was the wife of the Yondaime Hokage. Kushina Uzumaki in all her might. Jounin outfit but her Hitai-ate had a slash going across it, signifying her missing nin status.

Silence was unbearable. But the silence didn't last long as Orochimaru cackled in laughter.

"Well sensei, I presume the battle should begin. But before that…"

Orochimaru flipped through hand seals before slamming his hand to the ground.

"Edo Tensei."

3 coffins begun to arise labeld "1" "2" and "4."

Both sannin and their sensei's eyes widened before tossing whatever they could to stop that 3rd and 2nd coffin from opening as the first had already risen to the top.

But it was not meant to be as out came the three most powerful ninja to grace the earth.

It seemed as if the entire battle stopped as the Suna nin and Oto nin alike looked at the rooftops to see the scene that was taking place.

"It has been a while… Sarutobi. "

Hashirama Senju stood in his red armor surveying the three wide eyed faces.

"Well look at Tsunade all grown up." Said Tobirama Senju as he stood in his blue armor. Tears streamed down Tsunade's face at the upcoming fight.

Jiraiya had little words to say as in his glory stood the Yondaime Hokage.

"Seems as if there is a reunion of sorts. Ne sensei?" said Yondaime with a smirk.

"Honey?" said a startled voice. Time slowed down as the Yondaime's face turned swiftly to see his wife still alive and slowly making her way toward him in shock. She had no idea what was in those coffins but when they arose and her husband came out, she didn't know what to expect.

"Well it seems this reunion will have to end as the battle beg-"Orochimaru's sentence was cut short as a fist impaled his face and sent his figure crashing into the wooden floor. The entire group stood shocked as the person who sent the fist remained rooted in the same position with his eyes closed.

"Son?"

When he opened his eyes, his path for vengeance would take a turn for the better…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**WELL! I told you it was short. I'm trying to get my ideas back in order you know? It has been. Oh so long since I've updated so I figured its time to get back on track. I hope you all enjoyed. And keep me reminded that I need to update. Otherwise I'll go senile and scream at my own story, asking the writer to update. (Smile)**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER**


	21. The Motion

**I have been on a train just waiting for an opportunity to put my ideas out for this chapter as I have come up with the possibilities to end this Chunnin exam. Luckily, I now am waiting for 3 hours. Just enough time to get everything out. This is honestly one of my favorite stories as unlike the other stories (besides Will of Fire) I already know where I want to take this story. After this, things will take a turn from the canon just to be reverted right back but in a different order. So, prepare for this next chapter. I truly hope you enjoy it, I'll be adding a lot more action… once I find a jutsu list ( ahh found it)**

**Also, I have begun going through some of my stories to edit and make some changes. This will be apparent in the story Hokage No More. Don't worry, I'll alert you when I am done with my edits and if you will look at chapter 11 you will see its different a little. **

**DISCLAMER: ME NO OWN NO NARUTO. Or Saw for that matter (you'll see)**

When Naruto broke down that barrier, he payed the ANBU who immediately attacked Orochimaru's crew no mind, he did not see the reunion of the teachers and students, he did not see his own mother, who Sarutobi always neglected to give him information on when he asked( he stopped asking 4 years ago because of the information he came upon) he did not even see his idol, the 4th Hokage. All he seen…

Was the smirking Orochimaru about to plant those kunai in the back of three people's heads.

And he had already known what would occur.

So with his fist cocked back, weight seals removed, and his first gate opened, he sent the snake flying.

But unfortunately, he had enough balance to chuck the kunai

Hitting the direct spot he intended.

Except he missed a very vital one that would turn the tide of the battle.

But it worked out pretty well.

As he crouched down, eyes closed preparing to release his next gate and to run at Orochimaru and shred him to bits, he heard someone call out.

"Son?"

Confusion apparent on his face, Naruto turned around to face two people he had never imagined he would ever see.

This is because he had Szu not only look around Oto for clues about Orochimaru, wrong, he now had created an underground network of fox spys that were roaming the elemental countries, scooping and snooping( and sniffing around) for clues.

What he found astonished him.

Apparently, there was a deeply locked secret that he was actually the son of the same person who sealed the demon into him, the same person he looked up to.

The same person standing in front of him.

Namikaze Minato was his father.

At first, the apparent shock took over and he kind of went comatose in his bedroom for a couple hours, but that was expected. Then he started to really think this out and came to the conclusion that it was a good idea that he didn't know about his father. This man was the one who single handedly turned the tide of the shinobi war and decimated hundreds of Iwa nin in mere minutes, gaining fame throughout the nation along with enemies. He thought about the fact that if people knew about his father, they would come for him. Contrary to popular belief, Naruto was no dummy, and he knew his limitations. He was at best Chunnin leveled when it came to Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, Genin level with Genjutsu, his kenjutsu skills were also mid Chunnin while his ability to process things and think underneath the underneath was already Jounin ever since he stumbled upon the true secret to the Kage Bunshin . Chakra control, Chunnin level and his chakra capacity was kage level, thanks to the Kyubbi. In other words, he would not be strong enough to protect himself against the onslaught of Iwa nin that would come for his head, in addition to the Konoha nins that ALREADY attempting to kill him, though many cut that out after the 1st 10 were granted a swift death.

"Never underestimate the power of a seal," was Naruto's answer to how those nin were killed. But we are deriving from the original plot.

He was basically not mad at the fact that no one informed him of his parenthood, it was still nice to know who his father was, now that he had the chance to actually talk to him for a few minutes as he knew what the Edo tensei jutsu was capable of, he would deal with his father afterwards .As for his mother, well, he caught hold of some information that made him hate the snake sannin even more.

_(flashback no jutsu:2 years ago)_

_Naruto made his way to Szu as she had just come back from the gates where one of the foxes dished out information from the mist village. As she dropped the scrolls by his feet, Naruto picked up the said scrolls and began reading some of mist jutsu along with the Mizu Bunshin, Kirigakure no Jutsu, and many water jutsu that Naruto soon began learning, but that could wait until later._

_After putting the justu along with the other countries, neatly stacked and organized and then sealed up… in his right arm, he came upon a summary of what the mist was going through._

_He nearly dropped the paper in shock._

_Mist was torn apart, there was a civil war due to bloodlines and the annihilation of anyone with a bloodline. _

_Was being the keyword. Apparently, a new Kage was announced and the extermination of bloodlines was halted, saving mist from being torn apart. _

_It was the name of the new Kage that brought Naruto to his shock. _

"_Uzumaki…Kushina?" he whispered. His eyes widened. That was his last name! he had family! As he read on though, it soon became apparent that she was more than just a family member. _

_She was his mother. _

_Naruto swiftly sent Szu packing along with other foxes to search Konoha for any information on her and, after a hunch, sent some to the known whereabouts of Orochimaru's hideouts. He wouldn't put it past him to know about his mother too. _

_(KAI!)_

His hunch was correct as someone in Konoha working as an undercover nin for Orochimaru, told his mother that he was dead. After the shock and loud weeping, Kushina recovered from her giving of birth, packed her things and left Konoha as there was no reason to be there. She never contacted the hokage or anyone from Konoha again and her only record in Konoha was that she was listed as MIA(missing in action) with only a selected few knowing she really wasn't missing but ruling Kiri as Kage.

But to finally see her was messing his head up. He didn't know what to do, especially with all this fighting going around. So he did was he was trained to do.

Naruto faced Orochimaru, producing a gasp from Kushina before he spoke, getting a smirk out of his father and his mother.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san. I prefer to talk to you once I'm finished getting you new snake skin," Naruto said as he faced Orochimaru and pulled out his daggers, dipped in a special paralyzing poison that he had acquired from Kusa(well, one of his hunters did anyway)

Killer intent leaked out of Kushina as a sword appeared out of seemingly thin air as it liquefied in her hand. the red tinted double-edged sword was elegantly designed with the handle wrapped in navy blue leather. The song the sword sang spoke of a peaceful death and brought music to Kushina's ears as her glare was enough to bring Orochimaru to his knees.

"Orochimaru, you lied to me. You told me my son was dead, that Konoha ordered his death, that in order to avenge him that Konoha must die. My son is alive. For that, your life…" Blue chakra swirled around her figure as she crouched low and rushed at him, Yondaime and Naruto right next to her.

"Is forfeit."

(Meanwhile)

"Well this is fun." Muttered Jiraiya as he was forced to dodge another wooden spear from the 1st Hokage. The minute those kunai entered there brains, the two began looking more lively then before and rushed to fight the sannin and teacher, luckily, it seemed to be a good and fair battle as he and…himself took on the 1st while the 3rd and Tsunade attacked the 2nd.

'_Fair? This is fair! Why on earth do I have to fight against the first hokage?_' Jiraiya screamed in his mind as he had to use his Doton: Doryuuheki (Earth Rising Wall) to block another Katon jutsu before sending some mud clones to battle the 1st and his wood clones.

"Just peachy. What does a sannin have to do to get some research done. I should have stayed in Kumo when I had the chance, those women did look… shocking." He said as a perverted giggle escaped his mouth.

Before he dodged a flaming tree trunk. His face turned serious.

"Sensei, Tsunade, we need to get the kunai from their heads, that is what's controlling them." Jiraiya said as he rushed forward to get the kunai himself from his opponent.

This was not going according to plan. As he looked around, he barely seen any dead Konoha nin, just sand nin and oto nin and… sand and… wasn't that Zabuza of the seven swordsmen slaying his oto nin?

'_WHAT IS THIS!_' thought Orochimaru franticly, his sound four were fending off the ANBU, his oto nin were getting killed and he now had to deal with not only the Kyuubi brat, but mother and apparently father ( who he just dodged a punch from as the said man Hirashin'ed in front of him, then replaced a mud clone as a Water dragon just decimated it, to dodge unnaturally fast slashes with his Kusanagi against Naruto's daggers, before dodging his swing and finally getting a hard hit on the blond to his chest before pummeling him quickly and sending him back to his mother before getting slashed across the chest as the Yondaime was coming again)

His one thought before he attempted to retreat was this:

'_Where is Kabuto?_'

(Meanwhile)

"**_I want to play a game… Kabuto_** (1). **_ medical healer and Oto nin under Orochimaru. For your deception and part in becoming a traitor to Konoha, assisting in the assault of Konoha nin and for the attempted murder of Gekkou Hayate, this is your game. Inserted in your heart is an explosive tag that will detonate in approximately… 12,654 minus 14,768 seconds. The number you will receive is a negative number of course, while you figure out what that means, there is also a key to the locks around your wrist, sapping your chakra, located on the inside of your tongue. When you unlock your wrist, you will have to remove the explosive tag from your heart and, if you're still alive, put it in the correct garbage bag. Except your eyes are also in that bag. The game begins now_**."

The only thing that Kabuto could do… was what unknowingly to him, his master, and many of the Oto nin were doing as most of the sand forces retreated.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(On Rooftop)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Orochimaru screamed in shock as his hands were no longer apart of his body, he yelled at the remaining three of his sound four as Kidomaru was no longer among the living, the 1st and 2nd hokage were now back to the dead genin he used for the jutsu, and the 4th was about to throw his three-pronged kunai again.

He quickly screamed out his revenge before he swiftly left Konoha, arms left behind along with half of his army and their dead bodies littering the floor.

(Arena)

The whole time, the entire stadium was flooded with Naruto clones either taking hits that meant death to other Konoha nins, before poofing away, allowing the Konoha nin to get the upper hand, or decimating sand and oto nin alike before heading off to be sacrificial somewhere else. The ninja all were slowly beginning to see the blond in a new light but now… this was something else.

At the same time, Sasuke was side by side with his mother as the two attacked and defeated anyone who came in their way.

"Sasuke sweety you have *(slice to the throat)* blood all over your *(Katon jutsu)* shirt."

"*(Katon Jutsu then kunai toss to the head)* Hn. *(block then shiruken throw to the eyes before another Katon jutsu)* I know."

Such a talkative family.

Soon the nin began retreating. It made no sense to fight anymore, the forces weren't dwindling but they were dying one by one. That and the fact that all of these feared Konoha new or old ninja were taking out there main forces. The likes of: Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai, Anko Mitarashi ( who joined the fray later on) Momochi Zabuza, one-tailed Shukaku jinchuuriki Gaara, Gekkou Hayate, Morino Ibiki, Hyuuha Hiashi, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, their mini-me's, The weird Panda hair girl who was armed head to toe with weapons slicing, dicing and throwing left and right, the Uchiha mother- and- son duo,Genjutsu-Mistress Yuuhi Kurenai, Hinata Hyuga( who received the nickname Midnight Murderer after this battle) the 3rd Hokage's son Sarutobi Asuma and his trench knives, ANBU, ANBU _ne_, the demon possessed foxes, the weird blonde in a straight jacket hitting people left and right with a huge mallet mumbling 'Melon' (2), the Inuzuka's that ripped throats out, the calm Aburame's sending bugs into them and sucking chakra and coming out through their skin, ripping tissues and muscles like wet paper(3)it was a massacre. Finally, one sand nin who was brave enough stood on top of the stadium and screamed out.

"I SURRENDER!"He then dropped his kunai and mumbled 'I don't want to die' repeatedly. Silence ensued before, in a rush and in a domino effect, all the sand nin and some of the Oto nin dropped their weapons before bowing down in defeat. It was silent before Sasuke grumbled and gave 200 Ryo to the clone before he shot off to his master.

"I should have never bet the fool that they would retreat instead of surrender." Sasuke mumbled under the questioning stares.

The man who screamed was then knocked unconscious by a mallet as the straight jacketed blonde (who resembled Naruto) then went ahead and skipped off whispering a song.

'I like to eat, eat, eat, apples and bananas… I like to eat, eat, eat, apples and bananas."

Sasuke grumbled before pulling out another 300 ryo and handed it to the smirking clone who also took off to his master.

"He said someone would sing the song before the war is over too." He mumbled, producing a sweat drop from everyone.

(Forest)

So much blood and gore surrounded the forest as the foxes laid or stood, licking claws and yipping to show their excitement. Soon after, red chakra exploded out of each of the foxes, producing smoke. When the smoke cleared, the 12 demonic foxes were replaced by various cute small fox kits as they scampered off to head home and relax.

Not one nin would ever know what occurred in the forest for years to come.

(Rooftop)

As the fighting was done. Tsunade was instantly at her sensei's side as he coughed up blood and nearly fell over before Jiraiya caught him.

As she check him over it was soon apparent that even though the 3rd would live, he was no longer fit to take over the village.

While this was going on, the 4th hokage walked over to have a quick word with

"Naruto." Said the Yondaime hokage as he knelt next to his son who had been quiet during this whole exchange but had a stone face and touched his shoulder.

"You've grown up pretty strong. How has Konoha been treating you?" asked Yondaime in hopes that his son would say that he was treated with respect, as a hero, as a village savior by holding the Kyuubi at bay.

He was in for a surprise.

Naruto wasted no time as he cocked back his fist and let it crash into his father's face, sending him skidding across the roof.

His blonde locks covered his face as tears he knew was not supposed to drop fell down.

"You want to know what my life was like? What you subjected me too? Well let me inform you. 149 assassination attempts before I turned 10 and began killing anyone who opposed me. The civilians glare at me everywhere I go. There are only 5 stores that allow me entrance and 2 of them overprice me on horrid second-hand items. The civilian council has been trying to get me killed for 8 years and finally stopped once I became Genin. I have been contacted by Root operatives under Danzo's control and even some shinobi have attacked me and showed intent to kill me. So yes. I have been treated pretty well. _For a demon."_ Naruto snarled as he wiped his tears out of his eyes and shook in rage at the mere fact that the man in front of him believed in his people.

He then felt someone. Touch him…tenderly stroking his whiskered cheeks and hugging him. He instantly felt all of his rage go away. He felt a lot of emotions. Shock, confusion, anger, hatred. But the feeling he now felt from this person erased all of those.

Love.

"My son. You don't have to worry. Mother is here right now and you will _never_ have to live like this." Whispered a teary eyed Kushina as she hugged her son and whispered soothing words to bring comfort to him.

Minato was silent. He picked himself up from the floor and walked over to his son before joining his family in the hug.

"Tell me everything." He said, gazing into his son's eyes.

Naruto told him a detailed account of just how his life was. Then _showed_ him using a Genjutsu that put his life through Minato's eyes.

Rage flared through the fourth's body as he became stone faced and let go of his wife and son.

"I have approximately 2 minutes before I am required back to where I came from." As he said this, his trusty kunais appeared from his wrist.

"2 minutes is more than enough for retribution." Minato said as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Come." Said Kushina as she picked up her son who was trying to comprehend what it was that was overtaking his emotions to put his trust in this woman.

That last person he trusted almost killed him.

But he allowed himself to fall asleep into the arms of his mother. For once, he would trust one person. He hoped she would not betray his trust.

She stood in front of the Sannin and ANBU guards and silently knelt down, her son still in her arms. She faced the still form of Sarutobi and even if she knew he wouldn't be able to talk, spoke because she knew he was able to hear her.

"I thank you Sarutobi. Even if what you have done for my son is not enough, you have still kept my son alive. However, know that in approximately 1 year I am taking my son back and he will be a mist nin." Said Kushina, shocking the group.

"What? Why would he be a mist nin?" said Jiraiya in shock as he had plans to train the boy in the sage arts. If he was a mist nin, it would be tougher as Kiri was undergoing a lot of changes and like Ame, closed itself off to the other nations.

"He will be a mist nin because I am the Kage." Said Kushina as she picked up her son and disappeared in a swirl of water which also evaporated.

She reappeared in the stadium arena and faced the other Konoha nin, causing the ones who recognized just who she was to step back in shock. She then faced Mikoto and spoke.

"So you have decided to fight for Konoha." She said with a stone face.

Mikoto was silent before she removed her sword.

"I have. I thank you for your help in getting me out of the massacre, but my son is alive and I will defend him as long as I have life in me." She said as she prepared herself to fight. Sasuke was confused as to who this woman was and why she held Naruto in her arms so protectively but kept silent.

Kushina was silent for a moment as killer intent rose in the air and the Konoha nin became wary. Though she was outmatched with the numbers on her side, there was a reason why she became known as the "Red Death."

She laughed, throwing off the nin around her.

"That is good. Know that if you ever are in need of assistance. I will personally come to aid you. I will take my leave now. There is much to discuss with my son." Said Kushina as she nodded to a smiling Mikoto and looked towards Kakashi and then to Zabuza.

"You too, come with me." She said with a steely gaze at the two of them. She then rushed off with the two jounin silently followed behind her.

It took a few minutes for most of the nin to recognized just what she had said.

"Son… that… was Naruto's…_mother_?" said Kiba.

"Yes. It appears she is still alive." Said Asuma as he pulled out a cigarette and had it snatched out the air and put into Kurenai's mouth, shocking him and others.

"I need one too after what has been occurring." She said as she ignored the others and lit the cigarette on fire before heading off to help take care of the recovery efforts.

**(Now… I was going to end it here but I decided to add one more scene so that next chapter could just start from that point on) so, enjoy:**

**(Unknown location)**

4 ANBU figures knelt down in front of the leader of the group. Each had the mask of a shark, whale, seal and of a dragon as their Mist anbu gear glinted under the pale blue fluorescent light that was under them. They were all in the kage of the mist office ready for further instructions from the man in front of them that stood in front of the desk.

"You know what has to be done. Our Kage has entrusted you with this mission. Do not disappoint her. Find them. And bring them back." Said the hooded person as they had a navy blue cloak with a huge mist logo on the back. The person was obviously male as the muscles on the person were apparent, even through the cloak. Black pants were apparent as bandages wrapped his ankles and ended in his black ninja sandals. He swiftly removed his hood, showing the red dots that were on every Kaguya's forehead. Kimimaro Kaguya. The strongest Jounin of the mist and the most loyal to Kushina Uzumaki.

"GO AND FIND KISAME AND RAIGA AND BRING THEM BACK TO THEIR HOMES!"

"Sir." The 4 figures disappeared in a dazzling array of mist. Kaguya Kimimaro turned around and bowed himself in front of the chair that was not facing him.

"Your task has now been issued. When will we expect you to come back Kage-sama." Said Kimimaro.

"I will be arriving soon. For now, assemble the room." Said the obviously female figure as she turned her chair around. Revealing it to be Kushina Uzumaki sitting down in her kage robes.

"You mean…" said Kaguya in shock. This would bring the much needed inspiration Kiri needed to rise above the ashes.

"Yes. My son is alive. And he has pledged to come back with me to the mist." Said Kushina as she smiled and stood up.

"Now I need you to find a person from my past and give them this letter." Said Kushina as she handed the man an envelope with a gold mist seal on it.

"Give this to him and tell him that the plan is now ready to be done." Said Kushina as Kimimaro bowed.

"As you wish Kage-sama."

On the envelope had the name of the country that Kimimaro was heading off to. The name was one that would change the way things were going in the elemental nations and the letter was even more powerful.

_To: Kumo Raikage_

**That is all. The Konoha Chunnin arc is done. And the next arc will tear away from canon, just to come right back to it later on during the Shippuuden(spelling?) series. **

**Any questions? Send it to me in a review and/or pm. I'll be sure to answer them. Until next time. **


	22. Changes

**Here is the next chapter to beyond good and evil. Truthfully, you can consider this a filler episode and the little..VERY little mushy-gushy goodness between family and future love interest(maybe). This is when I'll be developing the interactions. But next chapter is when I'll be setting up for the main villains and the amount of deception that's taking place… well, I can't say. That'd ruin it. **

**Don't own Naruto. (Standard rates apply) **

**Oh! I forgot to explain about the (2) from last chapter… my mistake**

**That was a shout out to one of my favorite Naruto stories Roku Naruto by **Anthurak The Chaos Lord** .If you type it in the search column I'm sure you will find it and it will become your favorite as well… **

***START*  
**

"You…" the shock in the eyes of the civilian council as the door to their 'meeting' was broken down with the 4th Hokage standing there in all of his glory was apparent.

With everything going on, the civilian council had decided to meet in the Hokage tower and take care of a few…issues concerning the Demon child.

Who knew that the same child was the son of Minato Namikaze?

Well… no one in the room did.

Well, they did. It's just that it's kind of hard to do that when you are about to die.

"I have 5 minutes left before I am to return to the shinigami. He has sent me to take care of some business concerning the people in this room and the rumors you have spread about Uzumaki Naruto, otherwise known as, when he is of age, Namikaze Naruto.

Cue the gasp

"I have seen you. Believe it or not, I have seen what you have been doing in my absence. And it sickens me. The judge has already given his decision. He find you all." At this Minato pulled out his special kunai.

"Guilty. Any last words… no. let the sentence commence." In less than 4 seconds the civilian council was dead.

If only they knew that it was all a Genjutsu and that the 4th had way bigger fish to fry. But they would know in 3…2…1

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The screams in the room commenced before they all broke out of their stupor to find themselves very much alive. The fear had convinced them not to mess with the boy. But it wasn't only that.

It was the letter written in the blood of the now dead Homura's body that had a kunai sticking out the back with a paper that had the words in red bloody ink 'GUILTY' written across from it.

Needless to say, Naruto Uzumaki now had the support of the council. Not that he would need it anyway.

(Undisclosed ROOT location)

Danzo stood in front of his knelt ANBU ops. All of them the most loyal and emotionless. Specially trained by him to carry out his orders or die.

"There has been a change in plans."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto opened his eyes, he knew 3 things

He was in the hospital

There was a 3- pronged kunai stuck above his head on the ceiling with a letter for him, undoubtedly from his father

His mother was in the room

She was not alone

He heard hushed tones talking before they stopped and a voice he had yearned to hear all of his life was finally there for him.

"Son…"

Naruto opened his eyes to see his mother along with Kakashi and Zabuza.

His mother…

This person in front of him… who he had thought long gone… who he screamed for on those dark nights… here she was in front of him…

Naruto had promised himself. Long ago that he would not shed tears. He had broken that promise to himself in front of Temari before the finals… but he REFUSED to let himself break his promise again in the hospital bed. He clenched his fist and shut his eyes as he willed himself not to cry… not to give in to emotion… not to…

Kushina rushed over to his side and grasped his clenched hands, leaning her forehead to touch his.

"There is no need to ever hide your feeling ever again. I have missed out of the past 12 years of your life. But no more. I am her and I am not going anywhere. I am your mother. I have been lied to, and you have been lied to. But before your eyes and before my eyes, lies are just that… lies. But what you are touching Naruto dear, I am the truth. And I know that what you are touching… my hands are the truth. I know I have missed out on a lot of things in your life. Your first walk, your first jutsu, your first kill, your first time that you asked for your mother and there was no one there. But there are things that I have not missed out on. Your first breath… I was there… your first cry… I heard it. Your first gurgle. I smiled at it. And I will be there for your last breath… for your last walk… your marriage… your jounin vest… your kage hat. You don't ever have to ask questions and expect no answers because son…"

Kushina kissed his cheeks and then his forehead and wiped the warm liquid that cascaded down his eyes into her hands she then gently held his downward chin and brought it upwards.

"As your mother… you are a question. But I am the answer."

Naruto said nothing before he began shaking again as he did before.

He didn't care.

Forget pride, forget stone faces. Forget Orochimaru. He was TWELVE YEARS OF AGE and he now had an opportunity to catch up on lost times.

He refused to miss out on his opportunities.

Naruto's eyes opened and gazed into his mom's emotional eyes. Her deep blue-green tinting eyes.

"K-kaa…k-kaa-san!" Naruto threw himself into his mother's arms and released twelve years of pain and suffering… but they did it together.

They would do everything from this point on together.

Because that's what family do.

"If you're wondering about the envelope I've left you. That is for after I am sent back to the shinigami." Said a deep baritone voice. Naruto wiped his eyes to look into his father's blue ones before nodding.

"Now stand before me." Minato commanded. Naruto, with help from his mother, as his steps were shaky, creating all of those clones, demonic foxes, breaking the barrier… that took a lot out of a 12 year old power house. Eventually, he stood in front of Minato.

Naruto watched transfixed as Minato removed his jacket.

"Son… I'm sure you know why I did what I have done. But know that this is just the beginning. Even through all you have gone through, the battles will get tougher, the enemies stronger and the fan-girls bigger. (Naruto and Kakashi sweat dropped) but understand that I could not have chosen a better person to handle all of these upcoming problems then you. I don't believe in you simply, I know you will persevere. You have not gained my proud honor. I was proud of you from before you opened your eyes. But I need you to be strong." At this Minato took off his hitai-ate and wrapped it around his forehead. He then took his coat and wrapped it around his son before bringing him into a hug and whispering words that only the two heard before he stood up.

"Make me proud son."

Minato walked over to Kakashi before shocking the entire room.

He punched him across the face.

"Now that I've given you the proper wake up. Stop living in the past Kakashi. Live for today. You've made mistakes. But that's exactly what you've done right. Because even when you make mistakes, you still take opportunity. I once asked you to protect my son. You've failed. But now you have a new job. Train my son. Train yourself. Train your team. Know yourself. Love others. I love you like a son. That makes you Naruto's big brother. Act like one." Minato said sternly before he smiled and rubbed his head.

"And pay a visit to the waterfall village once in a while. Maybe the water can…heal you."

Minato laughed at Kakashi's face as didn't he understood the hidden meaning.

Which wouldn't happen until he was already gone.

He looked at Zabuza. While he didn't know him, he could tell from his eyes he had the eyes of a warrior.

Minato gave him a quick ANBU sign for 'be strong' to which Zabuza nodded in acceptance to.

He finally turned around walked over to his teary-eyed wife. The woman he had given his heart to. The woman of his affection and the giver of his only son.

He said nothing as he grabbed her and gave her a fierce kiss that blew the contents of whatever was in the room, to the floor. Naruto was silently in awe of the power. (I wonder if I'll be able to do that one day, he mused)

Minato released his wife before letting one tear fall down his eyes.

"You know what has to be done." He whispered.

"Yes… I do."

"I… so much to be said… so little time… I'll say it again. Because it's the most meaningful thing I think I've ever said… I love you Kushina-hime."

"And I you Minato-kun… but when I see you in the past life…" at this Kushina grabbed his shirt and head butted him into the ground before straddling him and began strangling him, punching him in the face while at the same time kissing him.

"I'll be killing and kissing you forever for what you've put our son through you baka!!" Kushina growled. Minato was semi-comatose as he mumbled to Naruto how all women were alike… even the quiet ones.

(Hinata sneezed, causing her gentle fist to become a little too strong for Hiashi.)

"I'll keep that in mind," Naruto replied, a little scared.

Suddenly a glow began to form over Minato. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"It is time…" said Minato as he opened his arms. Naruto, getting the picture, completed the picture as he and his parents enveloped into a group hug.

For one minute… this was the picture of a happy family… ripped apart by circumstance…

Minato slowly faded away into dust.

But his final words would not fade ever in their minds.

(Kumo)

"So… this is what is has come down to. I see. So be it." The Raikage stood up and pointed at his two trusted Nin.

"Neko!"

A figure blurred into the office in a kneel position.

"Yes Raikage-sama."

"Remove your mask."

The mask was removed swiftly to reveal a beautiful blonde-haired woman in BOLT uniform. Similar to Konoha's ANBU but hunter green armor and the mask all had a small bolt sign on the top.

"You're relieved of your BOLT duty in addition to your duty as a Kumo Nin. As of now, you are being sent to Kiri. You'll be taking place in an arrangement that you will not know about until you arrived. Consider this your final mission for Kumo." The Raikage said. He owed an old associate of him, and after all these years, it seemed as if she was calling for one of those favors.

One down twenty to go.

"You are allowed to request one Nin to journey with you and remain there with you. Here is the envelope you will need to show when you arrive. Now STAND!" the Raikage shouted. There was no doubt that the usually emotionless Yugito felt her world crashing down on her. With good reason. This was her home. All she knew was to serve the Kage. She had been doing it since she was nine. She was now 22 and in her prime. Why was this happening to her? With these thoughts, a tear escaped her eye.

She tried to wipe it off but it was futile.

She couldn't move her arms.

She gasped as for the first time she felt anything from her Kage.

She was grabbed in a hug.

"You are a fine ninja. You have done nothing wrong. This is all for your benefit. Believe me, if I didn't have to do it, you would still be here. But I owe a friend a favor, and you were requested. I am sorry." The Kage whispered. He was usually very unemotional except when calling others weak and pitiful, this was the only time he'd ever show emotion around someone.

"I… I understand… Kage-sama."

(Undisclosed Location)

His plans weren't going as he thought they would. Everything was falling apart. His plans to turn the boy into a weapon, his plans to take over as Kage, his plans to keep the boy's mother far from here, all were crumbling into pieces. He would have to speed up his plans if he had any chance to strike and rid Konoha of these… passive Nin.

"Come."

Immediately two ANBU dressed Nin were at his side on one knee awaiting instructions.

"Send this document to Oto. Make sure no one sees you." Said Danzo as he handed a folder to one of his ne Nin and they headed out to give the reports.

No one noticed the weird seal on his neck.

(Konoha)

Two figures stood on a hill looking over the destruction of Konoha. They both had long black cloaks with red clouds on them. The two said nothing as they begun heading into Konoha to retrieve what they came for.

None understanding that this was the worst time to have entered and both would not be ready for what would occur.

(Konoha Hospital)

After Kakashi and Zabuza headed out, Naruto sighed as he was now being fussed about from his mother as she began kissing his face and pinching his cheeks. It was very weird coming from someone who was known as the 'Red Death' for her brutality on the field and her power. But he truly felt the name as the kiss marks on his face were killing him. However, both heads turned to the knocked door. Naruto swiftly tried to stop his mother from opening the door before she got to attempted to push her off of him before she grabbed his arm and pinned him to the floor.

"What is wrong Naruto-kun…hiding something from your dear kaa-san?", Kushina asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Nothing of importance, I just think its best if I get the door. You should…" Naruto pushed off of the floor using a little bit of chakra and twisted out of her pin before gently throwing her to a chair

"Have a seat…"he grumbled. He turned and then dropped as his mother grabbed his ankles and pulled him to her. The two began growling at each other in annoyance.

"Let me get the door…sweetie" she growled.

"Make me… mother." Naruto growled back. The two began emanating chakra before a brawl began. A cloud of dust formed before the door opened and all movement stopped as the awkwardness rose up before killer intent spiked.

There at the door was Anko, Tenten, Temari, Haku, Gaara, Team 8, Team 10 and Szu.

Various things occurred.

Temari, Haku and Tenten began leaking killer intent as their Naruto was being straddled by an unknown red head and Naruto had kiss marks all over his face, both clothing ripped and wrinkled. Both thinking Naruto was being raped as his arms were restricting her movement.

Anko thought it was amusing seeing as how she and Kurenai knew just who it was that was on Naruto. Thought both would never admit to the small hint of jealousy, despite knowing it was his parent. Shikamaru sighed, Chouji's chips fell to the floor, Ino blushed then looked away, acting as if it didn't affect her, Hinata fainted, Shino and Gaara raised an eyebrow, and Kiba wolf whistled. Asuma turned away and pulled out a cigarette before shaking his head and chuckling.

'Like mother like son.' He thought.

The awkwardness was ended however as Szu walked into the room and sat on the chair.

"Fighting with your mother I see." She said as she smiled at the now getting up mother and son.

Collective thoughts flew across the room.

"THAT'S HIS MOTHER?" eyes shocked and mouth opened. Hinata got up, and promptly fainted again as her Byakugan was on and caught Naruto's figure under the robe. She was soon put in to the bed as she almost suffered from blood loss.

Naruto sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Could this get any worse?" he mumbled.

Then his hospital gown dropped.

The males were spared as their 'yaoi' senses went off and they swiftly turned away or closed their eyes. The females however…

The amount of blood loss rivaled the Uchiha massacre.

When everyone opened their eyes and came to, Naruto was fully dressed and talking to his mother.

"You just had to ask for something worse didn't you?" laughed Kushina.

"Don't remind me." Said Naruto with his hand palming his face.

(Uchiha Residence)

"How am I alive you ask? Well I will tell you," Mikoto said as she sat across from her son who after small conversation, he finally blurted out the question he wanted to ask and she didn't want to answer.

She could not let him know everything so she had to give him another reason as to how she was alive.

"I was on a mission. A mission in which I was not to alert anyone that I was doing. So I left a clone of myself behind to make it look as if I never left. This clone was a blood clone, when it is killed, I can feel the effects of the kill as it is my own blood that gets cut. I however, do not die. I was in Kiri at the time, delivering a very important document to the Kage. After I delivered the documents, I was about to head back to Konoha when I felt the clone die. I fell into a coma. When I awoke, a year had passed. I was told everything as to what happened with my clan. Nobody told me you were the sole survivor besides Itachi. Mist didn't get that information." Mikoto stopped her explanation and stood up to stretch her legs, covering her tears as she looked away from her son.

"I was going to end my life in that hospital." She whispered. She heard a small gasp behind her but nothing more.

"The Kage convinced me otherwise. Said it would be a waste to kill myself for such a worthless cause. Why kill yourself when you can live for yourself. So I began to train. I trained hard. I became not only DRIP ( Kiri's ANBU) captain. But the Kage's right hand, adviser and friend. All to fulfill my one goal… to avenge my clan by killing the man responsible for our descent into corruption." Mikoto shook with fury before she felt arms wrap around her waist.

Sasuke had heard enough. Now that he heard his exact values from someone else, he felt horrible. Did he really sound like this? Did he act like that truly? Was his head filled with killing Itachi? No, he refused to let himself spiral down the path of revenge any longer. He would not do what Itachi said. He would not hate. Instead, he would find his own way to surpass Itachi other then hatred and darkness. He would be the one to find the light. He had a mother again. She was alive! But he had one question that he needed answered.

"Kaa-san… who is this person you wish to kill?"

Mikoto closed her eyes and turned around, taking her son up into her arms.

"Son there is things that you need to know. Things that will throw everything you once held into an empty spot on the floor. I must be the one to tell you these things. Because I fear the coming storm. So let me tell you when the calm is still here."

What his mother told him during the next two hours would change his outlook on everything forever.

But he wasn't the only one being schooled on the truth.

Looking underneath the underneath is a hard thing to do if your eyes don't know where to start.

(Konoha Hospital)

Kushina swiftly signed Naruto out of the hospital after everyone made their hellos and good-byes, Kushina laughing as Naruto's little 'girlfriends' made rather suggestive advances on her son, who was extremely oblivious to a few of them and then aware of some. Kushina planned on getting the Hyuga to get her confidence up some more, while the girl could speak perfectly fine, she began to stutter whenever she made eye contact to Naruto. Kushina almost ripped Anko's tongue out though as the Jounin had the gall to kiss her son.

On the lips…

With her right there watching. After chasing her out of the room, Naruto was asked about it and shrugged before saying 'age isn't anything but a number.' Kushina sighed and decided to tell him about age laws later.

The two then made their way to his residence. Along the way, his mother told him of the things that was going on and he in turn, told her of what he has been doing, what training he has done, what information he has learned, who he planned to kill, and his skill level.

Kushina was a range of emotions, from shocked, confused and saddened, to angry, thoughtful and comprehensive. As she looked around the village, she had to put her KI down as she looked at the glares people sent her son. The whispers, the utter disrespect emanating off of these ungrateful villagers.

She couldn't wait for the plans she had in mind to come to light.

Konoha would never know what hit them.

As she walked she stiffened as she felt two chakra signatures she would never forget. Ever.

"Do you feel them too?" Naruto whispered as he walked. He felt them the moment he stepped foot outside. Coming across scrolls that taught you on how to detect suppressed chakra can do wonders.

"Yes. Where do you think would be a good place to take care of the… followers?" his mother whispered. Naruto said nothing but changed his course, leading them to an empty training ground far from the village but close to the hokage towers.

Both turned around, Naruto pulling out his daggers and readying himself for combat. His mom held out her hand, motioning for him to put his daggers back

"Come out… we are away from curious eyes." Kushina shouted. The two cloaked figures came out seconds later. Red clouds shining under the evening fading sun.

"Hello Itachi, Kisame." said Kushina. Naruto knew both of these Nin. S-classed and both in the bingo book for their deeds. But what was said next put him in a stupor and then in shock.

"Hello. Kage-sama." Kisame bowed.

"Sensei." Itachi following soon after.

Kushina turned to her son.

"There are things that even your spy network does not know. Come, let me enlighten you."

*END*

**Finally, movement is beginning. Not much going on here. But soon we'll begin things. As you can see a number of things have occurred. **

**Oh, and DRIP is not really anbu… I just figured to come up with different names for anbu for different villages like…**

**Suna- DUST**

**Kumo- BOLT**

**Iwa- ROCK**

**You get the picture right?**

**Next chapter will feature more villains and more plans being put out. Any questions, ask away via PM. Enjoy!**


	23. Reflection's Rise

**I want to say this real quick. **

**Everything you are about to see, will make sense in the end… **

**And I have a surprise that should work out well, just have to finish bridging the gaps… **

**This is the one of the final chapters…as I've decided to put it into two chapters so you can get two updates, before we move on to the… Re….turning of Naruto. (Someone Had to see what I did there…you'll know in the end…)**

**LET'S GO**

****

A figure stood in the middle of a field littered with kunai and many other weapons. Eyes closed. Breathing hard, sweaty, and finally relaxed from the information he had just learned from his mother.

_The wind blew as the four figures stood in that open field, two blank faces, one smiling and one shocked. _

"_What… are you talking about Kaa-san?" Naruto asked as the fact that two S-class Nin were standing across from him, two known to be after what was in his stomach. It was a little unsettling. _

"_Sit Naruto. Do not interrupt me." Kushina said as she herself walked towards a tree with Naruto's hand in hers and sat down before placing him in her lap like a mother would child. _

_Naruto was still a bit shocked. All of this was happening a bit too fast for him but life was short so he would enjoy it while he can. _

"_I won't beat around the bush .As you know, there is an organization called Akatsuki. In this organization is over nine S-Class missing Nin whose sole purpose is to capture the jinchuuriki. But it is the leader we need to worry about right now. Simply put, his name is Uchiha Madara. Founder of the Uchiha clan._

_Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. How was that possible? How is he still alive? As if reading his thoughts, Kushina answered._

"_I don't know how it is possible myself but rumor has it, it involves his Sharingan. The clan…"_

"_I will take it from here Kushina-sensei." Itachi replied as he bowed and continued on. _

"_Uchiha Madara had a brother. A younger brother. The two of them obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan at the same time…_

_A flaw in using the Sharingan is it eventually blinds the user. Madara became addictive. In his addiction he took his brother's eyes. When he had done this, he had achieved the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. _

_His plan is simple. He plans on taking over the nations by capturing all of the bijuu. Because believe it or not, the bijuu are not nine different demons, but one whole demon that the Rikudo no Sannin sealed into himself decades ago and then broke apart into nine different demons as he was dying. The moon you see at night is where the body of the Jyuubi is. Since most bloodlines come from demonic blood, most bloodlines are most powerful at night. With this knowledge, what can you make of what he plans on doing?" asked itachi as he gazed at the silent and shaking Naruto who took a few shaky breaths before answering. _

"_He's planning on capturing all nine of us and sealing us into one device to use to control the nation. But he would be the one in control. So he let the fourth seal the Kyuubi into me and other Kages seal the bijuu into people so he would have an easier time ripping the demons away." Naruto said, suddenly realizing with brutal sensibility that his petty revenge was a miniscule thing with the things occurring behind the scenes. _

"_Correct, there is too much information to tell you in so little time so we'll have to speed up." Itachi closed his eyes and when he opened it, his three spinning tomoes became one big shiruken._

"_Tsukuyomi"_

As the Naruto opened their eyes, blue orbs that showed a hardened life viewed the field around him before sharply looking to his left as a figure appeared crouched and stood up to look at him.

Their words were the same.

"We have much to discuss."

Confusion was apparent as the other thought they had information on recent events but it seemed as if it was not to be as one knew something the other didn't

Finally Naruto sighed.

"Alright, what have you learned?"

The field was silent as the area had even more damage as a black haired figure was hunched over and breathing hard while trying to scream in obvious fury and confusion.

His whole world came crashing down even further from what Naruto told him.

"What happens now?" was his simple question.

Naruto thought. He thought long and hard about what had to be done now. With the recent events, things would be taking a drastic turn from his original plans. Now he had to go back to the drawing board. Now he had people to include in his plans. Now he had to put into account, that people he thought were evil were in fact good. People he thought long dead, were in fact alive, people that he once looked down on, were now ones to look up.

It was with that revelation that Naruto looked at Sasuke and a smile came upon his face.

"I just came up with the makings of the most deceptive plan that will destroy our enemies in one fell swoop. If this works, it will put an end to all of this madness… to all of these plans for world domination, for all of this vengeance, everything will be gone… just existence… are you willing to do whatever it takes to do this idea? To carry out this plan I have?"Naruto asked Sasuke as he stood in front of the still crouching Uchiha.

Sasuke gave it some thought. This was his friend, another brother from entirely different backgrounds if he was to be honest. This boy knew him more than anyone in the village except his mother. If he had a plan, an idea to change everything for the better. He would follow it. But first…

"What do you have in mind?"

Naruto smirked.

The beginning of a group more deceptive and powerful then Akatsuki was right then and there forged. This group would bring nations to its knees.

The beginning of Hansha.

(One week later-Kiri)

It was done…

The group was reunited… though; new members had to be added since the death of two of the original members.

Hoshigaki Kisame

Momochi Zabuza

Kurosaki Raiga

Chōjūrō

Four members of the old group were still living. The leader stood in front of them, huge navy blue hooded cloak over him with a light blue mist insignia on his back with two cloaked figures knelt behind him.

"Now we are bringing back our group. As the seven swordsman of Kiri, we will be striking honor and fear into the hearts of those who oppose us. Let us welcome the newest members of our organization. Rise!"

The two cloaked figures stood up one revealing himself to be Kaguya Kimimaro and the final one being…

(?)

Assembled in a very secret location stood seven people. All had mask on that were black porcelain and reflected off the light, revealing nothing at all. Their cloaks billowed in the wind. Finally one spoke up.

"So this is your plan fox?" said one figure with the kanji on the middle of her mask for 'water' that was easily detected as a female voice.

"It is. With this idea, the world will unite and the path of vengeance will be satisfied. I need all of you to support me. Will you do so?

It was silent as the six people each contemplated the plan. It seemed… surreal yet, brilliant and if it all went without a hitch, then a new world and era would begin.

"Yes. We will support you." Said another female with the kanji for 'light' on her mask.

"Let the plan commence. Let Hansha reign free to show the world what happiness really is, what contentment means, what the truth stands for, and what strength can do. Our plans start…" Fox's Eyes glowed a fierce red before dying down.

"Now."

**(End)**

**Until next chapter, and the finale that leads to the beginning… I'd better fix some stuff up. **

**Also, I'm working on Father Son Bond. Stay tuned.**


	24. The Chase

**I'd like to inform you that I do not own Naruto. **

**Few things right quick… **

**I am on leave from work for two weeks… a rather unfortunate experience has occurred. My mother passed away November 19****th****, 2010… in the evening of that day. As such, I have traveled to my family home to prepare for the funeral. This won't affect my stories, and I'm not taking a break. In fact, this just motivates me to finish my work… **

**I had an idea with this story, and I am going to play it out. Please bear with me as I will be doing my best to not just update this story… but the other stories such as:**

"**Father Son Bond, The Zanpakuto, The Fox Gets Petted, and Hokage No More" **

**I would hate to also pass away without finishing my stories… it's time to really get serious with my work and finish like I promised.**

**Also, I kind of do poetry… so I did one of the usual scenes most people would call a 'Lemon' in a very artful and creative way. I do this because I hold some values in terms of writing my craft. But I do want to know if you enjoyed it… Because if you do, I'll implement it in this story some more… **

**With that all being said, ladies and gentlemen I present: The Chase**

**

* * *

**

(Konoha)

The seal glowed.

That meant it was time.

Sasuke kissed his mom on the cheek before standing up and making his way to the door, the glass he put the sleeping sedative in spilling onto the bedroom floor as he left.

He just got her back, and now he was leaving again. But he was a Shinobi. Shinobi did what they had to do for the sake of their mission.

It had to be done for a greater, bigger and more important purpose. He would do what needed to be done for the good of his organization.

Hansha

It meant reflection. It was such a good name for such a group as theirs. They were all different people in the daytime. In people's eyes, they were known as a certain thing, but at night, when they looked at their reflection, each had a different agenda, each was known for something different. Their dreams would not be deferred. They would show the world its true reflection…through deception and through cunning plans that nobody would ever dream of understanding.

Sasuke stood up from the bed he was sitting on with his bag ready for his defection to Oto. Behind him was an envelope with his mother's name on it. Only she would be able to read it.

You needed the eyes of a Sharingan and his brother, he was sure would not be anywhere near Konoha for a while.

* * *

(Fifteen minutes later-Konoha Park)

It was a very starry sky tonight, Sasuke thought to himself. Wearing all black with some brown on his ninja slacks, he had changed his outfit to adapt to the forest as he would, no doubt be on his most stealthiest to avoid any Shinobi from Konoha coming back from Missions, because of the invasion, many of the Nin were being called to step up and the Mission intake rate was ridiculous, showing to the other nations that Konoha was still strong, still standing, and still ready for work.

As he walked towards the gates, where he was told he would encounter the Sound Four of Orochimaru, he felt a presence he knew would try to stop him.

"Sasuke-Kun?" Called a voice in a worried tone.

Silence. the only thing heard was the sound of breathing and the crickets in the background. Sasuke knew from the sound just who it was. This female... of _all _females just had to be outside at this time of night. Just great!

Sasuke tilted his head to the left and looked at Sakura before sighing. How did she know exactly where he was going? Did she have a chakra beacon on him or something? Of all places in this huge Konoha, she just had to be here in the dark of the night. Just his luck!

"What is it?" he asked in a tone showing he had no time for chit chat. He already knew what she was going to say but he had to act the part as well as possible. No one was to know about the truth of what he was really doing.

"Where are you going at this time of night? Why are you holding a bag? Where is your hitai-ate?" Sakura asked as her eyes began to worry at the thought of what was going on and what was occurring.

In the past week, Sasuke became cold and distant. He challenged Naruto to countless fights and brooded more than usual, which was weird seeing as how his mom had returned and was still living. He trained from sun up to sun down and had bags under his eyes as if he hadn't been catching any sleep as of late.

The last time was deadly as she recalled the fight between him and Naruto.

* * *

(_Flashback)_

_Team 7 stood on the bridge awaiting Kakashi. Sakura continued to look at the brooding Sasuke as he came up on the bridge and said not a word to either Sakura or his best friend Naruto. _

_This brought concern to her as they were always joking around or training together but ever since the invasion, Sasuke seemed to be getting worse. More angrier, darker, more… _

"_Hello to you too…" said Naruto as he looked at the Uchiha. _

"_Hn," Said Sasuke as he peered at the water, looking at his reflection._

"_Hn? That's all you have to say to me?" Naruto said as he hopped down from the tree he sat on and walked up to Sasuke. _

"_Are you just going to ignore me?" Naruto said as he stood next to him. Sasuke looked into his eyes and bristled. How did he get this much strength? How did he become so strong? Where did he get off to just grow exponentially stronger and surpass him? He had to know what his limit was, how strong he could become. So with that in mind Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his shirt and growled out two words. _

"_Fight me!"_

_Naruto was silent as he looked the troubled boy in his eyes before slapping his hands away. _

"_Get your hands off me fool, why do I have to prove myself to the likes of you?" Said Naruto as he straightened his shirt and leant on the wooden bridge awaiting Kakashi's arrival. _

_Sasuke bowed his head and began shaking as chakra began leaking out of him. _

"_If you won't fight me…" _

_Sasuke's eyes opened and his head whipped up, Sharingan blazing. _

"_I'LL…FIGHT…YOU!"_

_Sasuke swung his fist, shocking Naruto with the punch as it sent him crashing through the bridge and into the water, skidding into a rock, dust flying in the air as Sasuke chased after the fallen Naruto. Reaching into his pouch, he whipped out a kunai and threw it with all his strength before stopping in the air._

_On account of the fist lodged in his gut. _

"_You want a fight?" _

_Naruto sent a left upper cut Sasuke in his chin before sending a roundhouse kick to his right leg, causing him to trip, only to get kicked upwards into the air, spinning rapidly before crashing into the water under the bridge. Naruto removed the current white shirt he had on, leaving a fishnet shirt on, seals located on his chest and abs. _

"_Come…"_

_Sasuke pushed himself off of the floor and held his hands in a seal. Pressure making the water lift up in the air as he suddenly released the chakra flow, the water splashing back to the river. _

_By the time the water landed, he was gone. _

_Naruto blocked his left leg with his right arm before wrapping his leg and slamming him into the water._

"_Too slow," Naruto said. He then picked him up by the hair and pounded his knee into his mouth before Sasuke retaliated with a blow to the stomach, making Naruto crouch with his hand in his stomach, Sasuke axe kicked Naruto to the floor before kicking him in the air, jumping up, Naruto was brutally volley balled into the river by Sasuke before two blurs occurred. _

_The two of them landed on the opposite sides of the bridge, Sakura unable to move due to the shock of seeing the two of them fighting so viciously._

_Naruto whipped out a kunai and Sasuke did the same. In a blur they moved their fight into the training grounds. _

_Landing in the middle, kunai locked together, Naruto kicks Sasuke in the chest before Sasuke slashed upwards with his kunai, making Naruto block the slash before taking a punch to the face, stumbling back a bit, shaking his head, Naruto missed Sasuke flipping through hand seals before jumping in the air. _

"**Katon: Housenka no Justu** (fire type: mystical fire flower)"

"**Suiton: Suijinheki** (Water type: Water Barrier Wall)"

_Naruto canceled the attack, sending steam throughout the area, Sasuke never saw the fist that blew through the steam and into his stomach, sending him crashing hard and painfully into the dirt. Struggling to get up, Sasuke flipped through hand seals before holding his wrist, a loud screeching sound occurred before a Chidori formed. _

_Naruto rose an eyebrow. _

"_So that's how you want to play the game?...ok," Naruto replied, slowly raising his hand and holding his palm outwards, a jutsu not known to be learned began forming, a sphere like jutsu filled object began forming as Naruto grinned. _

_At an unheard noise, the two flew off at one another, yelling the name of their respective technique. _

"_Chidori!"_

"_Rasengan!"_

_In a blur, the two moves were countered as someone grabbed their wrist and let the jutsu crash into two boulders that happened to be right by where they were about to attack each other by. _

_Sakura stood in between the two, walls of rock up and ready to defend. Mikoto held Sasuke's wrist and Kushina held Naruto's wrist. _

"_What is going on here?" asked Kushina after a moment of silence._

_Before either could answer, a swirl of leaves came about and Kakashi was there, book not in his hand surprisingly. _

"_It looks as if you two were about to really harm one another with those jutsu," he said seriously, looking at the two in shame._

_Sasuke shook his mother's arm off of him and walked off by himself, silently 'fuming' at the size of the boulder damage Naruto's Rasengan did compared to his Chidori. _

_Everyone watched Sasuke silently stalk off, missing the smirk on Naruto's face. _

_(Kai!)_

Sasuke sighed at the distraction, he didn't need this, and how can he get her off of his back without causing her harm?

Sasuke turned around and faced Sakura, his bag dropped for what he had to do. Slowly and quietly he made his way up to her before grabbing her by her elbows with both hands. Looking her sternly in her eyes, he spoke.

"I am going somewhere that you cannot follow Sakura. The path I chose is one you will not understand thoroughly… It is one of my own fascination and discovery… I don't mean to come off as a unloving, unemotional person. To say that, it's untrue. I have feelings… I have thoughts… I have ideas and plans and issues like everyone else. But the one thing I need more than anything else in this world Sakura…Is power… and with what I've been offered… I have made a decision that will hurt a lot of people. You more so then others."

Sasuke slowly moved his hands from her elbows and wrapped them around her, knowing he had her attention.

"But let me tell you one thing before I do what I have to do. I will come back. I'll come back to you… for you… and then, maybe I will let you take me to wherever you want to go… but for now…"

Sasuke pulled away before leaving a small peck on her forehead, making her become confused and disorientated.

Just as he planned.

Finally finding the best moment to do it, Sasuke looked at Sakura, Sharingan spinning.

"Sakura… I'm sorry."

Then the world around her faded to black as she got wrapped in the Genjutsu casted upon her.

* * *

(Forest of Death/Same time)

"Of all the places to train… you had to choose this place didn't you?"

Naruto stood in the middle of a swamp, sticking to the muddy water with chakra as he watched Anko eat Dango on top of a tree branch underneath the moonlight glare and throwing kunai at trees across the field in boredom.

Anko smiled as she looked into his emotionless eyes.

"So, little Naruto-kun finally decides to pay little old me a visit huh?" said Anko as she slid off the tree and began slinking towards him in a slow and very meticulous movement, Naruto was a bit mesmerized by her effortless footwork but outwardly showed no emotion.

"I've come here to talk to you about some things that have come up," Naruto said suddenly as he slowly walked towards her to meet her.

"Really? And what news do you have to tell me? Going to proclaim your undying love for me and ask for my hand in marriage Gaki?" She said as she cradled his head to her bosom in mock excitement, playful grin on her face.

Naruto was silent; contemplating if he should actually do that, his old prankster persona itching to come out once more, Naruto squashed the thought before going forth with his original reason for coming here.

"In one week, I am going on a training trip for a few years… when I come back; I will be the ambassador of Kiri," Naruto said in a monotone voice.

Silence was heard besides the occasional bird call or sound of something dying.

Anko was stunned… Few years? Kiri? What was going on? The one person who helped her more then the Hokage, was leaving Konoha for an undisclosed amount of time? Why was it she could never enjoy herself and live happy? Why must everything come crashing down for her? First was her Genin sensei being the great Orochimaru, then it was crushed when he defected, then she was brought back to Konoha, only to be called a possible traitor and labeled a snake whore, then she just met the one person who could free her from her seal, only to find out he's leaving her too?

"No…" Said Anko in a serious tone.

Naruto raised his eyebrows, though it wasn't seen as his face was still stuck in her chest, how he could breath, we don't know. What does she mean no?

"I'm sorry, would you repeat that?"

"No…you're not leaving me," Said Anko in a tone that suggested that he not argue with her. It was common sense to just agree and let her hold him; he would train in Konoha and then take care of Akatsuki right?

Well, Naruto learned common sense on his own, and this was not one of those situations.

"Yes… yes I am leaving you. Unless, you want to take the matter up with the hokage? If so then by all means, be my guest, but this, this is farewell Anko… I have other people to tell this news to. I will see you around…" said Naruto as he turned around to walk away. Knowing she wouldn't let him set a foot outside of her eyesight.

Naruto was right as a nearly hysterical Anko sped to him.

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!"

Naruto smirked as he jumped onto a tree branch and continued to run away from her.

"Catch me if you can Kobra-chan," Said Naruto, humor and mirth in his voice.

Anko growled in frustration. This was not the time to be playing games right now; he had better explain himself to her, why would he bother to tell her he was leaving only to run away from her at such a time.

* * *

After a long journey through trees, water and avoiding the dangerous wildlife the forest provided, Anko finally caught up to Naruto as he stood in front of the forest of death tower, sweat pouring out of her pores and her lungs in much need of oxygen.

"You…you…why did you… RUN from me!" Yelled Anko as she grabbed him by his shirt and held him up by the entrance, killer intent leaking off of her.

Naruto knew better. He knew what and how she was feeling right now. Everything seemed to be going good for her, and the person that had helped her most was suddenly leaving, it brought painful memories of her betrayal by Orochimaru. She thought he would be abandoning her, leaving her for dead. But that was not Naruto's intention. His plan was going to come into affect…

Now.

Naruto said nothing, barely winded, relaxed and calmly he grabbed her hands and pulled her into her chest, rubbing her back as she finally broke down into tears and fell to the floor, the two of them sliding against the wall.

Naruto sat there with a crying and scared Anko up against him. He found the situation a bit funny seeing as how she was much older and much stronger than him in both age and strength, yet in his arms she became so fragile. If Naruto wanted to manipulate her, she was like puddy in his hands.

With that thought in mind, Naruto held her chin up and said three words. Three words that would change the relationship and the foundation it was built upon. The chance meeting the two had encountered all those weeks ago had now become something more… but neither had any idea how strong the response would be.

Naruto peered dead into her eyes so full of defeat and lost, only to realize she may have looked older, but she was still childish in her thoughts and ways.

He planned to bring her up to maturity.

"Come with me."

Anko's eyed widened. She didn't know what to do. What to say. Why would he do that? Why would he confuse her so much yet make so much sense? Her thoughts were running around her head at a million miles a minute, yet that one thought to say yes was not as strong as the thought that she would act on.

Anko sometimes became a rather emotional thinker. Meaning she acted before she thought, she was impulsive, she wasn't a thinker, she liked to go in on a whim and plan later, and she believed you only live once before it's over. With that thought, along with her emotions…along with her usual beliefs…

Naruto expected a yes… a silent yes from her lips so he could tell her 'good' and they would then just sit there and eventually fall asleep inside the tower with the moonlight reflecting onto the wall of the tower as they slept in darkness.

So consider him surprised when she grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him full on the lips, tongue invading his privacy and taking over his immediate plans and thoughts.

Naruto was shocked for all of three seconds before he lost himself in pent up emotion, lust and natural male hormones.

* * *

_Ecstasy…_

_Pure infiltrated ecstasy _

_Her smooth skin felt warmer than any natural sunlight_

_Even under touches that made raindrops feel like knives _

_Her touch brought me to see…_

_Me…_

_Reflection…_

_Her gasp brought…chills down my spine it felt like heaven see…_

_Cloths were no longer a factor when we used math to subtract them_

_Added to the lust I divided her body and multiplied the consummation…without marriage_

_But by the kindred spirits…we were husband and wife… this sexual compilation…_

_Required…Participation…_

_During the time we spaced out_

_Her tears of pain and hurt became tears of pleasure on any measure I let her…. _

_Break my skin with sharpened nails_

_Gasp and 'yes' they turned to wail_

_Deeper we begin to sail_

_Her eyes turned to blurriness_

_The making of love… was done…_

_And when we woke up in the morning…_

_We went from two…_

_To one._

_

* * *

_

_(_**Morning: Hours after defection 10:37 am - Konoha Park)**

Sakura woke up on the bench as the sunlight hit her face, making her shake as she felt cold. Why was she out here?

She forgot… all she knew was she had a letter to give to the hokage.

Silently getting up, she made her way to the tower, an envelope with the Uchiha clan symbol on the top.

It was halfway to the tower that she remembered everything.

Her screams were heard throughout Konoha before she sped off to the tower, running through crowds of people in the early morning days in her haste to make the news known.

Running she jumped over a cart selling Udon before jumping over three kids, she jumped to the left avoiding a lady with groceries before jumping in the air over a crowd of people watching a street performer blow fire onto a flaming circle, the crowd in awe as Sakura jumped through the flaming circle, roll on the floor and jump off a table, ricochet off a building and climb onto the roof before crouching down. As she unclasped her weights around her ankles, she felt weightless and knew it was time to speed off as fast as she can as Sasuke was probably three hours away from them right now. A huge cloud of dust sprung up and the building shook as Sakura took off towards the tower. A pink blur making everything she passed either fly off or shake.

As Iruka walked out of the bookstore, he watched a pink bullet pass him before he shook his head.

"Was that...nah," Iruka walked away before looking in the direction the pink blur left for seconds, before shaking his head and walking away further.

* * *

(**Kiri- Secret location**)

"Are we ready?" Asked Kimimaro as he looked dead into the eye of the figure sitting across from him in the caves that hid many of the secrets the village itself was built upon.

"We are… everything is going according to plan… we must make our moves now… otherwise the people ignorant of our ideals will become knowledgeable of our course of action.

Kimimaro shook his head.

"We cannot move until our leader has come into fruition. He will let us know when it is time to move. Be patient my friend. The time will come. Then we will show the nation just who is the main factor behind it all.

The person nodded before turning around…

Red clouds fading into darkness as they walked deeper into the cave.

Kimimaro stood there for a few seconds before turning around and making his way out of the cave knowing the time was soon approaching.

* * *

(**Konoha- 11am**)

Tsunade glared at the letter before burning it with a small fire jutsu. With the Sandaime still in the hospital in a coma to fully recover from the battle he had been in with Orochimaru, Tsunade was asked to take up the mantle and become Hokage for Konoha. After a long and loud discussion with Kushina and Jiraiya, Tsunade agreed once Naruto whispered a few words into her ears. What was said, nobody would ever know. Returning her thoughts to the letter, in all actuality she was a bit happy at the news but for purposes that could not be discussed, had to play her part without fail.

"Someone get me Shikamaru Nara, Inuzuka Hana, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, Chouji Akamichi and Uzumaki Naruto NOW!"

Tsunade reached for her sake draw and threw the cup away. She would need the bottle for this one.

* * *

**(Forest of Death)**

Naruto sat on the roof of the tower in silence with his arms folded letting the sunlight reflect on his skin, granting him warmth, wearing only his slacks and shoes, shirt gone and ripped up in the middle of the passion…

He couldn't lie; he had the biggest grin on his face. No wonder why Jiraiya wrote so much smut in his books, the feeling was _great._ The two of them had made love more than once throughout the night. Naruto silently thought the Kyubbi for giving him the body he had, the endurance and stamina he needed just to keep up with her was astounding, she must have felt some kind of way for years now, it was as if she let it all out on the spot.

A warm and soothing voice came from behind him as he watched a Konoha Hokage Summoning bird fly around him, already knowing what the call was for.

"Hello foxy-kun…" Naruto's hairs went on end as her warm breath spoke on the hairs of his neck, almost getting him excited and ready to do the wild thing in a wild place again.

Naruto slowly turned around and smiled.

"I have to go to the tower… but I was serious when I told you to come with me…you never answered…what is your reply?" Said Naruto, knowing he had her the minute he said something.

"Yes… I think I will come with you… if you do one more thing for me…" Said Anko smoothly as she drew circles on his chest.

"Your request?" Said Naruto with a smirk.

Anko smiled before pulling out three kunai and grinning evilly.

"Run…"

Naruto paled before jumping off the tower roof, diving straight towards the floor before disappearing into the ground as if he was jumping into a pool. Anko grinned before summoning snakes before jumping on one and telling it to find him.

She wanted revenge for the run around she had received.

* * *

(**Hokage Tower)**

"Where is Naruto?" asked Tsunade in frustration, the room also wondering as everyone was there except him. Finally the answer came as a window crashed open and Naruto landed in the middle of the room, scratches on his back and chest, hair full of leaves, shirt gone and face muddy as he stood at attention.

"Naruto reporting for duty!" He said with a straight face. The room sweat dropped and Shikamaru palmed his face with his hand. Hana on the other hand took three sniffs of his scent before smelling many things but unable to say what at the moment, in respect of his privacy.

But then she remembered the day he infiltrated and smirked evilly as she opened her mouth.

"You smell like Anko and something else Naruto-san…what were you up to?" Said Hana evilly, knowing Naruto had no counter.

Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't the most unpredictable for nothing.

"Meet me in your bedroom and we'll find out what we were up to together," replied Naruto with a straight face, making Shikamaru silently snicker, Chouji choke on chips, Neji smirk and Hana red faced.

Tsunade however guffawed loudly before speaking.

"I knew I liked this kid for a reason, but this is the situation…" Said Tsunade with a smirk before getting serious.

"Uchiha Sasuke has defected to Oto."

The tension in the room dropped dramatically at the announcement.

"Why are you here you ask. Well it's rather simple. You five are going to retrieve him. He must not cross the borders if Rice Country. According to Sakura, he has left about five hours ago. You all go home and prepare for the retrieval mission. As soon as you are finished, meet at the gate and bring him back. GO!" five blurs were made as the group left the room to get prepared for the mission.

Tsunade sighed before telling an ANBU to get someone to fix the window.

**(Outside of Konoha Village - Forest)**

Sasuke was a bit paranoid. Why? That was rather simple.

He was surrounded by Orochimaru's new Sound Four. That would sound reassuring, considering he was defecting to Oto. Except for one small thing.

"Lady…why must you insist on holding onto me?" Said Sasuke in a calm tone as he looked dead into the eye of the glasses wearing redhead currently wrapped around his neck like a scarf.

"Because little Sasuke-kun…Your so cute! I just want to eat you up right here… would you let me?" Shrieked Karin as she kissed his neck, making Sasuke even more uncomfortable.

The leader, Guren, sighed as she whipped out the barrel Sasuke was to be in. The only reason Karin was a part of this elite group, was simply because she was the best chakra sensor there was. With her detecting skills, she would be able to tell how far and how many of the people Konoha would no doubt send. The other people in the group were more than ready to take care of any attackers.

Suigetsu, the third member of the new Sound Four leaned against a tree bark.

"Why did we stop, I just want to get this over with…" Said Suigetsu, waiting for an opportunity to get back to Mist, from what he had been informed about so far, his old stomping grounds had changed drastically. As soon as this mission was done and they were halfway into Oto, he would leave this group and defect off to Kiri, then he would get stronger and get some revenge on Orochimaru for the lies he had told him. He would find answers as to where his brother was.

"We stopped so we can finish the process of the Cursed seal. He has only attained level one. But his seal…"Juugo trailed off as he looked at the way the seal looked. Instantly he could tell something was off about it. It functioned just like any normal seal would, but it seemed as if it was tampered with. How, he didn't know, but he too was interested in just how the seal would look fully when complete.

"His seal is not yet complete…" Said Juugo as he pulled out a vial with a strange green liquid.

"You must drink this, from there; you will enter a near death-like state, which is what anyone who has the cursed seal also must go through. Hence, you'll be put in this barrel until the process is over, from there we will continue on to Oto provided no distractions or interruptions occur. Of which I'm sure they'll be none," Said Guren as she handed Sasuke the vial.

Sasuke, however, knew better but would rather he let things play out then let them know of the team he was sure would come after him. Everything had to be flawless. One mistake and their plans would be all for naught.

* * *

(**Konoha Gate Approx. 128 Miles from Sasuke's group**)

The team assembled at the gate stood prepared, the team leader, after careful consideration, figured out to be Shikamaru.

"Alright, we are pressed for time, so let's get this over with so we can retrieve this brat, what's the formations Shikamaru?" said Naruto as he adjusted his clothing, outfit yet again changed. He wore black combat boots with black tape wrapped around his ankles, covering the rest of his brown ninja slacks,on his thighs were two holsters which held daggers, which he had fortified with the strongest of iron, he also wore a brown shirt over his Chunin vest, seals were seen on his arms, holding multiple items no one would hopefully have to see.

"Troublesome mission. The formations is simple. Hana will be in the front. With her sense of smell and eyes sight, she can see anything in front of us to point out the incoming danger or any traps the ninja's might have placed. Behind Hana will be Naruto, who with his Ninjutsu and speed, can quickly both defend Hana and alert us of the trouble, also Naruto, put out some shadow clones to scope the area in advance, that technique is especially needed in a situation like this. I'll be in the middle to also relay news to both sides just as easily, behind me will be Chouji, who can also deflect things behind us and alert us in the back. Finally will be Neji, with his Byakugan, he can see all the trouble in front of us and behind us as well as around us, with two trackers, two melee nin and three strategist, we are well equipped for this mission. Now…"

Shikamaru pulled out his weapons, a set of kunai and shiruken as well as six explosive tags.

"I need an inventory of what each of you have on you, just so we don't run out of weapons." The group each displayed what they had; finally it was Naruto's turn. To which he whipped out his two daggers and then pointed at his seals, four in total.

"In this seal is five hundred kunai, the other seal holds six hundred Shiruken and eight hundred senbon sets. In addition, there are med packs for anyone who is injured in the third seal and the fourth…

Naruto winked.

"My little secret, but don't worry. We won't encounter anyone hopefully who will need to see the fourth seal.

Shikamaru nodded, knowing Naruto always liked to overpack, the rest however, besides Chouji, were pretty amazed.

"Good. Now let me make something clear. I don't like Sasuke at all. In fact, I am much inclined to not even put my whole effort into this mission and let him defect. However, he is a Konoha Nin and we will retrieve him because that is what we are called to do and supposed to do. He is one of ours until death. The minute he accepted his hitai-ate, he accepted his duty, he will not be able to give up his duty that easily," Shikamaru turned around and faced the gate.

"Now let's go."

"Naruto!" said a voice. Naruto arched his head to the left to see both his mother and Tenten there waiting for him. Naruto made his way over to them to see what was the problem.

"Kaa-san, Ten-chan. How can I help you?" Said Naruto in a relaxed tone.

"Well son, I wanted to wish you good luck on your mission and that everything that needs to be done will happen if you simply believe in yourself. When you return, I will be here for you. I'll never leave you again." Said Kushina as she ruffled his hair, Naruto nodding in acceptance at her show of affection.

"Naruto… you'd better come back in one piece…or… or…"Tenten went silent for a bit, a little put of at how worried she was getting.

"Don't worry your weapon filled head. I'll be back soon enough in perfect condition. I'm too strong to die now, we still have to talk about that…gift you gave me anyway no?" Said Naruto with a smirk as he left Tenten hug him, patting her back as she slipped something into his pocket and whispered something into his ear, making his eyes widened.

"Is this…?" Asked Naruto, to which Tenten nodded with a smile.

"When I get back, I'm taking you out… get your best dress…" said Naruto as he turned around and put his hands up as he walked back to his group as they patiently waited for him.

"Ja Ne Kaa-san, Ten-chan, Hinata-chan, Sakura-san, Anko-san, Kurenai-san, work on your hiding better by the way," said Naruto with a smirk as the tree across from him, the bush behind him, the garbage in front of him and the random civilian that just walked past him all twitched.

"Let's go… we have a brat to retrieve," Said Naruto. In a couple of blurs, the group was off to retrieve a Uchiha and get into a couple of fights that would shape up events in the future.

But no one was aware of the impending doom such things would branch out to give birth to.

* * *

(**_Sasuke's_ **_**group...Twelve hours, fifteen minutes, thirty three second before confrontation**_)

"How long will this process take?" Asked Suigetsu as he leaned against a three. The group had decided to stop for the night, setting up traps around the area in case anyone came into the area. The barrel holding Sasuke as he entered the state he needed in order to transform his seal and power it more.

"It will take about twenty to twenty-five hours for the full process to will only be sleeping for about seven hours before we continue towards Oto. For now we should rest, two hour shifts. I will stay up, Followed by Karin, then Suigetsu and then finally Juugo. Get some rest, I have a feeling tomorrow will be a day of fighting…" Said Guren as she leaned against a tree, sharpening a pink crystal in boredom.


	25. The Departure

**I'm sorry. But I cannot write this chapter in the style I wanted to. **

**Somethings just cannot be done at the moment. **

**So I am going to do it the way I feel like doing it and it hopefully it will come to an impact just as good as the original plot. **

**I do not own Naruto. **

**That is all.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Said an irritated Tsunade as she looked at Shikamaru.

"Sasuke has officially defected to Oto, but got into a fight with Naruto, and injured him severely. So now Sasuke is in the grasp of Oto and Naruto Uzumaki has gotten rushed to the hospital by Kiri Shinobi, which is actually days away from Konoha?" asked Tsunade.

Shikamaru nodded after a while.

"We did not have the resources to capture and defend against the amount of Kiri nin assigned to fight and defend against Naruto. Not to mention we already had injured nin on our side," Stated Shikamaru.

Tsunade rubbed her temple in exasperation.

"This is what I feared. Focus on resting up, you did a good enough job," Tsunade said tiredly as she made her way into the room of Chouji to finish up surgery. This was a tough decision, but maybe sending her nin out for such a mission gone wrong was not a good idea.

(Kiri)

"Welcome to Kiri Yugito-san," said the Kiri guard as she was escorted to the Mizukage's tower. The entire walk there, it felt as if no one had known who she was, or her status as Jinchuuriki, which seemed to work perfectly to her. She even received some nods and smiles from the villagers and children alike. Finally making her way into the tower, she was immediately sent forward into the Mizukage's office. To which the chair was facing the window which had an impressive view of the rest of the village. Like all the other Kage's seemed to have.

"I humbly welcome you to Kiri. Where you will be spending a long amount of time handling your next assignment. The scroll with all of the details is located in the middle of the desk. I do hope you are prepared to handle the responsibilities involved as you are doing this not just for Kumo and Kiri, but for the relationship and alliance we both hold,"

That threw Yugito through a loop. A did not mention anything about that fact. She merely recalled him saying this would be a long term mission, as such she was no longer required to be a Kumo nin. The person she selected, Samui, was not expected until a week from now. That really helped Yugito as well to ease out of the stress and uncertainty of this entire fiasco.

Reading the mission scroll however, her confusion multiplied ten fold as she came across the top of the scroll.

"A Marriage contract?"

"That is correct. However, you are not required to fill that form out at the moment. You are simply to hold that until you meet the arranged man you are to be united with. There is no need to worry about your status, as I am sure he can relate. It would do well to not hold any grudges towards the boy…"

At this, the chair swiveled around to reveal a smirking Kushina Uzumaki.

"After all, he is my son."

(Konoha- one week later)

Kushina and Mikoto were already packed and prepared to head back to Kiri with their squadron of **DRIP** (Detection Retrieval Investigation Police) they had arrived with. It also seemed like they would not be the only ones as Haku, Hana, Anko and Temari were heading out to see Naruto. As much as Tenten and Hinata wanted to, it was rather unsafe as they were not permitted to head out to Kiri,due to the recent war time-like stipulations and their ranks, much to their disappointment.

Finally, nodding at the clan members, who went to see them off, Kushina and Tsunade hugged, before smiling and having small talk.

"Who would have known that we would both be leading respective villages like we are now?" Asked Kushina.

Tsunade smirked.

"It is to be expected when you are as strong as you are. Stay safe," Said Tsunade as Kushina nodded and headed to the gates, to go back to Kiri with her son and establish Kiri to a powerful elemental nation once more.

(Kiri Hospital)

Naruto cracked his back and touched his ribs, where he had told Sasuke to attack to make the execution of their plan go flawless. The entire thing almost went down into a mess actually. With the appearance of Kabuto and that weird Akatsuki member, things could have gone to hell in a hand basket, however it seemed as if they were merely observing, not trying to interfere. Though Naruto found it weird that the Akatsuki person did not kidnap him when he was laying on the floor half dead from his battle with Sasuke.

But that was probably because of the appearance of the Kiri nin that had taken him back to Kiri. He instantly knew that Shikamaru would have to be told of the plan now, as he was way too smart to accept the Kiri presence at such a precise moment. But that was another conversation. Now he was simply waiting for Jiraiya so they can get on with this training trip, so he can come back to Konoha as the respected role he would probably get when things were done.

Finally opening his hospital door, as he was cleared to exit, Naruto came face to face with two blonde girls with stoic expressions.

Just what he loved to see in strong women.

So after a long period of simply staring at the other, Naruto simple nodded his head, to which he received two nods back.

A weird twisting feeling occurred in Naruto's stomach, making him smile at the blond with her hair in a braided pony tail.

"You are the Jinchuuriki of the two tailed Nibi," said Naruto.

Yugito and Samui both raised their eye brows at the same time, a sign of their shock.

Naruto almost wanted to chuckle at that. They were just like him before he had begun to have fun in life and not be driven by his dark motives.

"Yes. I am as you say," Said Yugito.

"Naruto nodded.

"How did you know of my friends predicament?"Asked Samui.

"Come, let us find somewhere to sit and talk. I think this is just the beginning of a great formidanle friendship between the three of us. I am Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, son of the Deceased Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Godaime Mizukaze, Kushina Uzumaki, apprentice to Jiraiya of the Sannin. And you too are?" Asked Naruto calmly.

"Yugito Nii," Said Yugito evenly, not giving her surprise away in her voice, wanting to be as mature as possible. That and she did not really believe he was all that he said he was.

"Samui," replied the second blond with pale blond bowl cut was honestly skeptical to believe he was all of those things. The Jinchuuriki part was believable. But not being son to the Mizukage and apprentice to a Sannin. She would have to literally see it to believe it.

Naruto nodded.

"You two seem to be holding back a lot of emotional feelings and power as well. Seems to be the trait in most Kumo Kunoichi and Shinobi. Rank?

"ANBU," replied Yugito, instantly knowing he was rather observant, she already liked him. Strong men tend to be more observant, meaning they lived longer.

"Chunnin," Said Samui.

Naruto nodded.

"I too have recently attained the rank of Chunin,"

Naruto said nothing else as they made their way outside. Naruto signed his papers to leave the hospital and pushed open the doors...

Only to all freeze up as they came across a whole group of Kiri Nin, two Konoha nin, one unknown nin and a Suna nin, along with a Kiri DRIP captain, a figure with a heavy hood, Jiraiya the Sannin himself and the Mizukage herself, Kushina.

"It seems the doubt you had when I told you all who I am should fade away at this point should it not?" Asked Naruto amused at the absolute shocked expressions on Yugito and Samui's face.

(Oto)

Sasuke laughed in glee at the feeling of strength and power.

This was all for the goal of defeating that man.

Itachi was but a mere after thought.

He would kill Orochimaru when the time came, he could feel it.

How ironic though. The man he was going to kill, was teaching him how to kill him. He had witnessed every single part of the building in the time allotted. Then he would move to the next location, and learn the entire blue print as well. He had learned a lot about the method in which Orochimaru moved. But he knew he was not strong enough. He would simply bide his time. Slowly awaiting the day when he could kill the snake slowly.

Making his way to the showers, Sasuke stepped over the fifty people he had just defeated to rest for the night.

(Konoha)

A toad appeared on Tsunade's desk while she was reading the mission reports of the failed retrieval mission. A hand came out of the mouth, followed by an arm, head, torso, leg and feet before the said person stood on her table, in a gooey mess.

"Naruto, that was extremely nasty," Tsunade said blankly.

Opening his arms, sending goop to the floor, Naruto smiled.

"Hug?"

Tsunade's blank stare permitted.

"Fine, I am here to retrieve the respective documents for the trip with Jiraiya.

Tsunade handed him the scroll from the draw in her desk and nodded.

"Come back strong boy. Strong enough to take care of what is coming to take care of you,"

Said clone nodded.

"You don't even have to tell me, I intend to,"

* * *

(Kiri prison)

Guren stared at the boy who seemingly 'defeated her.'

Kimimaro looked dead at her with a stoic and emotionless expression before finally smiling and unlocking the door.

Finally getting out, Guren hugged the man before pecking him on the cheek.

"I missed you,"

"And I you my sweet."

The two held each other before an extremely loud 'WHAT' reverberated throughout the cells.

"It seems Mizukage-sama has alerted Naruto of his status," said Kimimaro.

Guren laughed.

"I too would be surprised if I had to fulfill the role of two clan heads,"

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto stared at Kushina, who was smiling as if all was right with the world.

"I have to…"

"Yes," Kushina replied.

"In…"

"That is correct,"

"With…"

"Very true,"

"But aren't we related?"

Kushina smirked deviously.

"Some things have to be kept all in the family. Besides, I will wait for you to return in three years to handle your responsibilities, I do ask for you to return to witness the birth once the pregnancy occurs,"

Naruto paced the room utterly stressed out. So much was happening so fast. Stopping, Naruto plopped down into his chair and finally nodded her head.

"So … has to be my first wife and we have to… procreate to produce a male or female heir for the Uzumaki clan, and I have over four marriage proposals to enhance and further alliances between Konoha, Kumo, Suna and Kiri, not to mention I will be heading out with Jiraiya and on the final year I am going to be joined by another trainer to continue my training?"

Naruto wanted to cry. So he did.

Animated tears came down his face As he fell to the floor on his knees.

"Why did I have to be the only male heir to the throne, I mean anyone would want to be surrounded by such beautiful and powerful Kunoichi, making babies and knocking boots every night for the rest of my life, then I have a bunch of S-rank criminals trying to take a demon out of my belly and I have to kill one of them in two years, only to come back to continue being illusive and mysterious..."

Kushina wanted to hug her son and tell him that things would be ok, only to sweat drop and then face fault at his next statement.

"... Why must you show such favor on your undeserving servant Kami-sama! I love my life!" Naruto finally seemed to loosen up and let out his emotions as he jumped across the table and kissed his mother repeatedly.

"Thank you for birthing me. You are heaven sent from the skies above. If it was not considered incest I would kiss you on the lips right now, I accept all offers,bring me my wife!" said Naruto as he took his vest off and undid his hair ready to get it over with. After his bout with Anko, he knew time was short, so he would cherish every moment.

EVERY.

MOMENT.

So when the doors opened, and a luscious looking red head Kunoichi with a long silk blue dress and red heels came into the room. Naruto simply stared…and stared…and stared…

"Naruto Uzumaki, meet your cousin, Terumi Mei. Your future wife. You need to procreate now however, as you will be on a three year long trip and we still need to ensure that the Uzumaki legacy will live on. So you have a week before Jiraiya comes to get to know each other and get things done,"

Terumi simply walked up to Naruto and grabbed his cheeks.

"Such a handsome young man, I am sure our kids will come out amazing,"

That was it. Naruto was through. He nodded his head and whispered a satisfied 'I agree...'

Then fainted on the spot; massive blood loss from his nose.

Kushina merely giggled.

"Seems like you do that often to most foreign shinobi, ay Terumi-chan?"

(Two weeks later)

The day had come for Naruto to begin his training trip. Wearing a long navy blue cloak with black pants and ninja shoes, with a black straw hat, Naruto stood by his family and girls respectively. Receiving hugs and kisses, Naruto stopped in front of his mother and now pregnant wife to be.

"This is very weird. Sleeping with my cousin and getting married when I get back. But I promise I will be strong enough to take care of you and the rest of the family to come until I die," Said Naruto with passion.

Terumi merely smiled and kissed Naruto on the forehead.

"I look forward to it lover boy,"

Kushina hugged her son and kissed him on the cheek.

"I feel like we just got connected only to be separated again," Said a slowly crying Kushina.

"I know. But when I return nothing will separate us," said Naruto with a grin.

"Be strong, write letters and do visit. Even if you have no choice but to do so," Said Kushina smartly.

"You know I will. Take care of my fiancés, all…" Naruto blanked out at the amount and shook his head to regain focus.

"I will,"

Turning around, Naruto and Jiraiya made their way out of Kiri onto a journey that when they returned from, would shake the entire nation upside down and at the same time create devastation the world had never seen.

* * *

**THAT IS THE CONCLUSION OF THE FIRST HALF. FINALLY. LUCKILY THE BEGINNING OF THE SECOND HALF IS ALREADY WRITTEN. SO IN TWO DAYS I WILL POST IT UP AFTER I RE-READ IT. LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS STORY. REVIEW!**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER. **


	26. The Return

**It is time. Finally reached the part I was patiently waiting for. **

**Three years. Time to get serious. Please enjoy the changes and situations I bring up to the table. Hopefully it will create speculation and controversy. **

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Far off in the distance were three figures walking towards the gate of Konoha. As the figures passed by the two Chunin guards untouched, the two guards, Kotetsu and Izumo, looked at one another.

"Is that…?" asked Kotetsu

"It is," Answered Izumo with a knowing smirk. Konoha was in for a big surprise when the word got out at who returned.

As the three figures walked further into the village, they began to notice that females and small girls would stop at what they were doing to look at the three…well, two out of the three. The two being looked at simultaneously sighed.

"And so it begins," Said one of the two. He had brown short and spiked hair with one strand stuck up and straight as well as a headband with nothing on it covering his forehead. He wore a white shirt with the sleeves torn off and bottom stopping at his chest, showing off his abs under a navy blue body suit that had a silver belt around his waist and a gold one hanging on his waist but very lose. He also had a tear on his right knee and a silver small shin guard. Red boots finished off his appearance as well as a black sword hilt hanging at the side of the gold belt.

"I suppose your right Ani," Said the figure next to him. Blonde hair sticking out at all over in a very unruly matter. Also having a huge headband covering his forehead with no symbol on it as well. He wore a navy blue hooded cloak that went down to his ankles and was currently covering his face, the arms stopped at his elbows but the rest were wrapped in bandages with his hands in a fingerless black leather glove (the cloak…or jacket, is basically taken from hermit of History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi…which I also do not own) he also had under that a shirt stopping at his chest that was colored orange and an all black body suit. His left leg having a hole visible around the knee cap and a kunai holster placed all the way down to his shin. He also wore a white belt clip around his waist and silver loosely hung one going diagonally with another black sword hilt on his side.

The third figure being Jiraiya of the Sannin, his outfit had not changed one bit.

All of a sudden, the cloaked figure becomes an after image and is seen standing on top of a pole. He overlooks the village as well as noticed the face of Tsunade on the mountain and in a low whisper says.

"Uzumaki Naruto has returned,"

"Naruto?" a voice says. Naruto looks down and finds his teammate over the years, Sakura, looking up at him with those green eyes of hers.

A small but sad smile appears on his face as he leaned forward and fell off the pole.

Sakura gasped as she seen the falling blond approaching the floor. Just when she was about to try to get him, he disappeared into thin air.

"Where…?" asked Sakura in a whispered.

"Right behind you," Said a mature and calm voice. Sakura turned around to find the boy she had been a teammate of for years looking right at her with those piercing cerulean eyes under the hood.

And she felt herself blush.

"N-Naruto?" she whispered as she tried to control her reddening face.

Naruto reviewed Sakura very quickly with his eyes. It seemed she had decided to keep her hair short. She still wore a red top but now wore a white skirt with black spandex underneath (her outfit all grown up basically. No more descriptions…)

"In the flesh, seems as if you've grown up nicely Sakura-chan. Even if I'm taller than you now," Said Naruto as he measured the two with his hand.

"Have I?" Sakura asked with a small blush on her face.

Naruto smirked under his hood as he then reached over behind Sakura's ear and when his hand returned a red rose was visible.

"You have," He said as he put it in her hands and walked off.

"I'm heading to the Hokage tower now; it was nice seeing you again Sakura-chan," Said Naruto as the two people he was with followed him.

"Show-off," Hayato whispered.

"Not my fault I've been worked into a ladies' man now is it?" said Naruto with a smirk as the two both flashed off into thin air.

"Kids these days," Jiraiya said with a smirk as he also went off in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

Tsunade… Godaime of Konoha. Also the slug Sannin and summoner, her grandparents built this village and now she was ruling it with an iron fist.

"Royal flush!"

And a deck of cards.

"GGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

And a loud snore.

This was the scene that Naruto was greeted with as he and his brother entered the office.

"Hmm… baa-chan needs a little bit of an awakening don't you think?" asked Naruto as Hayato leaned against the wall with a blank face.

"I suppose she does." He said. Naruto walked over with a smirk and Henged into Jiraiya before whispering in Tsunade's ear.

"Long time no see Hime." With that, Naruto swiftly did something Jiraiya would never do.

Kissed her on the cheek.

Tsunade's head went up in very fast speeds and her face came close to Jiraiya's smirking ones.

"How you doing?" he said as he winked at her. Tsunade growled before swinging at Naruto. Naruto quickly did a Kawarimi and the person who got hit was none other than.

"JIRAIYA!" Growled Tsunade as she cocked back her fist and spiked the now entering Sannin into oblivion and unconsciousness.

"Geez baa-chan, you sure know how to greet a person," Said a voice that she quickly looked at and gasped.

"N-Naruto?" she asked.

"Correct," He replied as he was seen sitting in her Hokage chair with his feet up. Smile apparent on his face

Soon the door opened and in entered Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Sakura and Shizune.

"Naruto-niichan!" shouted Konohamaru as he hugged the now standing blond.

"Hey little man, what's up?" Naruto asked as he patted the boy's head.

"Nothing much, just trying to grow strong enough to be Hokage one day." Konohamaru said.

"Excellent, keep up the good work, one day you will attain that title," Said Naruto as he turned back to Tsunade, who was smirking at the new Naruto that entered her office.

"So, who's this guy?" asked Konohamaru bluntly as he pointed at the man still leaning on the book shelf.

"Whoops, forgot to introduce you guys. This is my brother Hayato," Said Naruto with a grin and laughed inwardly at the reactions of the group. All eyes being the size of dish plates.

"Nice to meet you all," He said as he nodded his head and made eye contact with a now blushing Shizune, giving her a grin of his own, only adding to the blush.

"Your brother?" Tsunade asked.

"Not by blood. I met him two years ago while training with Jiraiya in Kiri. From there we have become like brothers through blood, sweat and training. He decided to come along with us back to Konoha," Said Naruto as he smirked and Hayato simply nodded in agreement.

"I see. So how much have you progressed?" asked Tsunade, she could not wait to see what skills Naruto had attained during the training.

"A lot. I have learned the secret behind shadow clones so that excelled my training, I've been forced to read many books on how to be a proper Shinobi, I've had more Kenjutsu training, learned my wind affinity, worked on speed, worked on my Rasengan to being able to use it on one hand, learned how to use toads in my battles, and more… I would like to keep those a secret." Naruto said with a wink as he looked at the now gawking group.

"You forgot to mention the fact that you created a new way to travel," Said the perfectly fine and now standing Jiraiya.

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's calm face.

"I was trying to keep that a secret," Said Naruto as the group chuckled at his misfortune.

"Then I suppose a little battle would be in order, to see how strong you have now become," Said Tsunade as she looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"Really now? Then who is the person I'll be fighting?" asked Naruto as he and Sakura looked at one another and then Tsunade.

"Why he is-…"Tsunade never finished her answer as the door knocked.

"Enter." She said. As the door opened, a black haired pineapple hair style Jounin entered the room followed by a blond with hair wrapped in four pigtails _(I don't know women's hairstyle…sue me)_

As the two entered, Sakura quickly pointed at Naruto.

"Hey Shikamaru, looks whose back." She said with a smile on. Naruto (still having a hoodie on) turned to the now entering duo.

"Naruto… Naruto!" said Shikamaru first in confusion and then joy as he approached the standing blond.

"Long time no see," Said Naruto as the two gave a pound with the right hand and a slap with the same hand before nodding.

"So have you changed at all?" Asked Shikamaru as he raised an eyebrow at his outfit.

"See for yourself," Said a voice directly behind him. The Naruto in front of him poofing away, signaling it was a Kage Bunshin.

'_When did he create a clone?_' Being the thought on everyone in the room.

"Hmm… it seems as if you have," Said Shikamaru as he had a smirk on his face, still having a lazy drawl.

Naruto nodded before turning to Tsunade.

"So I'm going to go out on a limb and say the person me and Sakura-chan here are battling is actually outside on the balcony," Said Naruto as he looked at Tsunade then the blond girl still just looking at him with narrowed eyes as if trying to remember him.

"After all these years you forget me? I don't know whether to be hurt or not...but for you, I can make exceptions," Said Naruto as he smoothly took her hand and kissed it, granting a blush on her face and a subconscious growl from Sakura.

Temari was silent before her eyes widened and tears almost spilled down her teal eyes

"NARUTO!" Very uncharacteristic of her, she threw herself into his strong arms and hugged him. She thought he had forgotten about her once he took off for his training trip. She definitely did not forget about him. She had thought of him almost all the time, denying dates and request for her hand in marriage. Her heart belonged to one man…and it was him.

Naruto smirked and winked at her before releasing her and then disappeared in thin air. Reappearing on his two feet crouched in front of a masked Jounin reading a book while leaning on a wall.

"Long time no see…Naruto."

"Greetings sensei," Said Naruto as he stood up and shook the man's hand.

"Oh, I suppose I have a gift for you…" said Naruto as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a book.

Shock was apparent on Kakashi's face as he opened the book and a gold light appeared.

"T-this is…"

"Yeah. Special edition Icha Icha paradise. Not even released yet," Said Naruto in a bored tone. He had already read it… nothing special.

The two talked about when they would meet and decided tomorrow is good enough.

"Alright then sensei, see you then, I'll leave you to your book," Said Naruto as he disappeared into thin air.

Naruto re-entered the office with everyone still there listening to his conversation with his sensei.

"Now, I need to find a new place to stay since my old apartment will not have enough room for me and my brother." Naruto said as he leaned on the Hokage's desk.

She tossed him some keys from her drawer.

"Already done, we moved you from your apartment a year ago, you are now located in the ninja district in the apartments there," Said Tsunade.

"Hmm… well thanks." Said Naruto as he turned to walk away but turned right back, reaching into his cloak.

"And this is for you," Said Naruto as he removed a box and put it on her table.

"Don't open it until I leave," He said as an afterthought, he then put his arm around Shikamaru in a friendly gesture.

"Let's go get something to eat and chat about what's going on nowadays," Said Naruto as he walked the two out, his brother following silently and Sakura and Temari and the Konohamaru corps right after him.

Jiraiya nodded to himself. "The boy has changed for the better," He said loudly, enough for Shizune and Tsunade to hear. Tsunade nodded in agreement, she was proud of the blonde. He had changed for the better in her opinion.

She looked at the wooden box before sliding it open and a small gasp before a chuckle was heard as she pulled out some limited edition sake from the Kiri.

"That boy has become my favorite in just two minutes," She said as Shizune sighed.

* * *

(Other side of Konoha)

"So Hayato…is it? What have you been up to?" Shikamaru asked in a lazy tone.

"I have been good. Just traveling the world, looking for something of great need and importance. But other than that, training and growing stronger," Said Hayato as he continued walking.

Naruto gave him a knowing smirk as some lady winked at Hayato.

"And fighting the ladies off with your sword," He replied.

Hayato back handed Naruto swiftly with a smug grin on.

"Shush," He said, the group of five chuckled as Konohamaru and his friends had to meet with their sensei.

"So what's new in Konoha?" said Naruto as he pulled himself up.

"Nothing, except that you are probably the only one out of all of us to not have attained Chunin status.

"Probably… I don't think I even want Chunin status," Said Naruto as he shocked the group.

"But why?" asked Sakura.

"Because it is more embarrassing for a Jounin to get owned by a Genin then a Chunin," Said Naruto with a smirk as the five went inside of a barbecue restaurant.

The five talked about their experiences over the years, rumors of the new Mizukage that had changed the mist for the better, the alliance between Mist and Konoha, the new Kazekage being…

"Gaara?" said Naruto with a smile on his face. He leaned back on his chair and held his arms on top of his head.

"Excellent achievement," Said Naruto as he looked outside, as he looked, he saw a female he had not seen in a while pass by. As she was about to walk past the door to the restaurant she stopped and slowly looked around. Naruto and the female locked eyes and immediately looked away.

"Hinata…" he whispered to himself.

"You say something?" asked Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow. He could have sworn he heard the blonde whisper a name.

"No…nothing at all," Naruto lied as he looked outside. He then stood up and told the group he would be back.

"Here he goes again," Hayato said to himself as he downed a glass of sake.

Outside of the restaurant, a pupil less lavender colored girl was posted against the restaurant wall holding her chest and breathing hard _(Same outfit from Shipuuden)._

'_Is that… Naruto?... it's been… so long… I don't think my heart is ready for this… what should I say? What should I do? Should I tell him why I ran?'_All of these thoughts were in Hinata's head

And were expelled as soon as the blonde stood in front of her.

"Why hello there," Said Naruto as he leaned to right of her and looked at her, a smirk on his face.

"N-Naruto?" She whispered, her face going red real fast.

"It's been a while hasn't it Hinata-chan?" He asked.

"It has." She said as she looked away from him.

He picked her chin up and looked her in the eye.

"I missed you," He said seriously.

"I… I missed you too," She whispered as she hugged him. The two hugged, not knowing they were being watched.

"Hmm… the dobe has returned," Said a figure standing on the roof across from the hugging two. The figure smirked before disappearing in a flurry of leaves.

But not before making eye contact with the blonde, who smirked at him.

* * *

**Ha! And there it is ppl. The new chapter to this story. Who is that figure watching Naruto? Is it not obvious?**

**And what is the history with Hinata and Naruto?**

**(SNEAK PEEK)**

**The two stood across from each other in a clearing inside of the forest of death.**

"**Let's just settle this now and then we can head back." A blonde man said.**

"**I agree," Said a raven haired boy as he pulled out a Kusanagi. The blonde pulled out his hilt.**

**Which sprung to life as a purple ray erupted out of the hilt. The blond held the sword downward. Left leg crouched and right leg crouched as well.**

"**Let's go…" said the blonde as he ran towards the boy.**

"**Let's…"the figure said as he also ran towards the blond.**

(heh heh. Hope that satisfied your thirst)


	27. We Begin

**Next chapter is here. Enjoy**

**I do not own Naruto.  
**

* * *

(Kiri)

Kushina looked out the window facing her village. The times had changed for the better and her people were prospering in more ways than one.

But it seemed the time change was soon approaching. She wondered if her village could handle what was to come. But she was sure that the strength of Kiri would be acknowledged.

Not to mention the brand new Kiri Swordsman Seven that had been bringing the village tons of income as the hard S-ranked missions were completed in mere moments.

The return of Zabuza, Kisame, Raiga and the anointing of Chojuro, Kimimaro and Suigetsu, not to mention the current leader they had. Kiri had become a household name once again, even more powerful than when they first started off.

Then came the alliance between Kiri and Kumo, which was certified through the marriage between her son and Yugito. What surprised the world came next.

Alliance between Kiri, Kumo, Konoha and Suna. This fortified the four groups as a complete powerhouse. The toughest group to acquire would be Iwa. But after proper planning, that would soon be attained.

The main foe was the eradication of Akatsuki. With Kisame changing sides, and Itachi killed off, the main problem was getting rid of Madara, Pein and Konan. Then came Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu and Deidara as Sasori was a non factor. Then they had to take out Orochimaru and Danzo, who were still a nuisance. After that, it was sure to be a peaceful world once again.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Haku, Mei and Yugito.

After talking it over with Naruto after he had awakened, they had simply been joking with him fornicating with Mei, but for the sake of the clan, she would take up a position as one of his wives when he got back, making Naruto extremely livid, and making Kushina and Mei laugh extremely loud. With Haku respectfully declining from taking up a rank as a ninja, she entered the medical program and was currently one of the most powerful of medics in the entire nation. Yugito had downright refused to not be a Kunoichi, married to Naruto or not and had continued her position as an ANBU member for DRIP. Mei was the strongest Jounin and rumored to be next in line to take up the position of Mizukage soon enough.

Samui had returned back to Kumo for the moment and would return as she was the current ambassador for Kumo and Kiri.

"When does Naruto return?" Asked Yugito as she took a seat in the office, Haku and Mei soon following.

"He will return in a month after getting re acquainted with the village," Said Kushina.

"He has been gone for a whole year. The last time he visited was only for a weekend. How am I supposed to be with my Husband when he's all over the nation meeting other girls and making them fall in love with him?" Asked Yugito. She did not admit it out of her pride, but she had become attached to the blonde boy. It was amazing how in one month he could open her up and get on her nerves at the same time. They had married when he was fifteen and spent their honeymoon in Wave, where Naruto soon learned of his bridge and the amount of people that were grateful for him.

Did not stop him from his time with his wife though.

"Well, you are not the only one waiting for his return Yugito-san," Said Mei sweetly. She too had spent time with Naruto and found him to be brave, strong and courageous. But that was from sparring and nearly killing each other, which brought the two closer and stronger together. She had to admit that getting Yugito riled up had been a great joy to do, along with relentlessly teasing Haku, who hated to admit the crush she held for the Namikaze boy.

"I am sure even Haku is waiting for her chance to get with Naruto-kun as well. Isn't that right Haku-chan?" Teased Mei, making Haku cover her face with her hands.

Haku turned red before sighing in exhaustion from the teasing Yugito and Mei continued to do. So what if she could not omit to wanting to be with Naruto. It was a personal thing and she would be patient in her approach.

Kushina sighed. At least the other one wasn't here to get them all riled up.

She had spoken too soon, because soon enough the door came crashing open and in strutted Anko Mitarashi, in full Kiri Jounin uniform, her tan trench coat still on and flowing with the wind that the door brought.

With the blessing of Ibiki and Tsunade, Anko had given up her Konoha rank to join Kiri. While it might have gave the citizens of Konoha full reign to speak of her betrayal, the treaty signed shut them up the minute Tsunade had announced the alliance a week later.

"Mei, Yugito, Haku, Kushina-kaa-san, I have returned from my mission," Said Anko as she tossed the scroll holding the scroll holding the dead body of one of the many criminals that still held to the ex-Mizukage's belief. Flushing them out had taken years but the amount of them were not as high as they used to be, which brought Kushina joy as it meant less opponents to deal with in the future.

"Such a sad thing, you still being alive that is," joked Mei. The two were brutal in their show and appreciation for one another, going back and forth attacking each other. But everyone in the office knew it was just how they were.

" Mei? Is that you? I couldn't tell with all of those wrinkles on your face," Said Anko with a smirk.

" It would seem I can say the same for you, with all of those grey hairs, did you pick up any young ones on your way back you little cougar?"

" Are you mad because I bedded little old Naruto-kun, well I can tell you right now, there is nothing little about that man,"

"How about I show you a little beating and we take this to the field?" Said Mei, killing intent flooding through the area.

"I thought you'd never ask you brat, bring it!" Said Anko as she took her trench coat off and began rushing outside.

Mei soon followed a vicious smirk on her face.

Kushina sighed.

"Why are my daughter in laws all violent?"

Haku and Yugito shrugged their shoulders.

"I put five hundred ryo on Anko," Said Kushina after a while.

"Six on Mei," said Yugito.

Haku shook her head and covered her face with one hand while putting another five hundred in.

"Tie,"

* * *

(Konoha)

Naruto removed himself from Hinata's embrace and smiled at the still blushing girl.

"I take it you still can't look at me for a while hmm?" Naruto said with a smile on his face. Hinata nodded in approval as she began poking her fingers again.

"Even after what you told me a year ago?" Naruto asked as he put his hands between her poking fingers, noticing her hands were soft and warm and felt right in his.

"You…you remember?" Hinata whispered, her lavender eyes peering into his cerulean ones.

"How could I forget that time where I..."

_(Flashback)_

(Tea County)

A midnight blue haired nin in full Kunoichi Chunin outfit of the leaf was rushing through the forest holding her bloodied arm. Her face in full determination and in pain and fears all in one as she looked behind her with her Byakugan blazing. She counted about six Ninja from Oto chasing after her.

As she stepped and rushed through the forest, she soon came upon the sight of her teammates in fierce battle with her sensei knocked unconscious, and Kiba taking on three all at once, Akamaru nowhere to be seen seeing as the dog-nin was still in Konoha. Shino was trapped in a two on one battle and was desperately trying to finish it but it was to no avail as the sound Shinobi had equipment that repelled against any jutsu and bugs alike. Hinata wasted no time

as she sent a Jyuken strike to an off guard Oto Shinobi about to strike the unconscious Kurenai, sending a strike to his jugular vein, ending his life. She could not believe that the simple mission of delivering a scroll to a village and picking up an artifact of a clan in Konoha's would be ambushed by a squad of fifteen Chunin and Jounin Oto Nin.

As soon as Hinata struck the Shinobi, she dodged and avoided a barrage of kunai and shuriken from the now approaching group of six, making the odds even worse. Kiba, Hinata and Shino soon found themselves surrounded by in total, a group of ten. The three were back-to-back-to-back and as the Shinobi stood there about to attack…

A figure appeared out of thin air.

A huge black cloak with a design of stars covered the figure with a hood over the person's head and cloak going down to their ankle. The figure had a sword that looked like it was channeled with chakra with a purplish hue in its right hand and the figure was crouched on one knee with his sword held in front of him horizontally.

It took three seconds to register what happened as two Shinobi from sounds head's popped off and a fountain of blood leaked from them.

"Element of surprise." The figure whispered, Kiba heard the voice and knew this figure was a male. But why would this man help them?

His questions were answered as he stood up and the hitai-ate of leaf was shown on his arm. But Kiba had never seen this person before.

The figure dashed to the left before sending an upward strike to a Shinobi who was shocked, the Shinobi ducked but missed the kick that was sent to his sternum and because of that was rewarded with a beheading for his carelessness, a Oto Shinobi send out a sound jutsu which the figure merely swatted the air and wind chakra picked up, sending the sound technique back at him.

The man then dodged some kunai and slashed the others into nothingness before rushing in high speeds towards the throwing sound Shinobi. Kiba, not wanting to be left out, jumped into the fray, taking down an Oto Shinobi as he pounced and slashed away at his face. Shino soon joined in as he sent his bugs out and Hinata took care of the unconscious Kurenai.

In a matter of minutes, the groups of ambushers were all decimated and very much dead. The figure sighed before tossing his sword in the air and as he turned to the group, he moved his cloak with his right side and his futuristic looking sword hilt landed in perfect precision on his waist and on a clip, purple beam nonexistent. The figure smirked beneath his hood as he looked at the group of four.

"So… how's the weather?" The figure asked as the three sweat dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group waited for their Jounin sensei to awake before making any moves. The stranger had let them know that he had a shed not too far from where they were and this was where the group was at currently.

As Kurenai awoke, the first thing she seen was the blue ceiling of a room. She got up and looked to her right to find a wooden wall, in front of her was a door a couple of inches away. She found her wounds treated but they still hurt a little. She looked to her left and found a dresser in the corner, a window in front of the dresser that had white drapes; the window was open, allowing air to enter the room. A closet was on the corner across from the dresser which was open but looked to be a very well kept closet with shirts on their hangers, pants folded neatly and a few ninja shoes and boots on the floor of the closet all set in order.

Kurenai stretched and winced a little before getting up, shivering as she felt the cold floor with her left foot and something warm on her right. She looked down and could not help the small smile to appear on her face.

Bunny slippers with a note saying 'for you'

As she put them on, after checking for any malice on or in them (a ninja could never be too careful) she got up and exited the door.

As she entered the room, she was greeted to a sight of a laughing Kiba and a smiling Hinata both sitting on a round wooden table with what looked to be sake in the middle of the table, glasses in both hands with a sleeping Shino on a couch and a stranger with a cloak covering everything on him, even his face as it was hooded over, also chuckling.

"Ah, I see you have awoken Kurenai-san," Said the stranger, his rich voice sending a small shiver down Kurenai's and Hinata's back.

"I am guessing you saved us from the ambush. I would like to thank you," Said Kurenai as she bowed to the figure, to which he merely swatted it away with a chuckle and shrugged.

"There is no need to thank me. I would have helped regardless, it is my duty after all," Said the figure as he tapped his now seen Konoha hitai-ate.

Kurenai and the rest of team eight still did not know who this Shinobi was. They had never seen this person before, nor did they have a clue as to what he could be doing.

Shino slowly got up from his couch, pushing up his shades as well, before walking across the room before looking face to face with the cloak figure. He had finally figured it out.

"In the two years I have been a Chunin, I cannot say that I have seen you before. It leads me to believe that you are on a long mission, whether for the Hokage, training or out here for another reason that is not known. Another thing is that you look to have been in this establishment for long periods of time, as we made our way here, I have detected signs of great training, you are also in a great field, with a huge area that could be an ideal place to train not but two miles from here with a waterfall, an area for earth training, a huge expanse of grass and a section reserved for what looked to be wind or fire training," Said Shino as he still stared at the figure. The two said nothing before the still cloaked figure nodded.

"You are correct in your assumption; information gathering was always an Aburame's strongpoint. I see your bugs have detected my aura and looked for anywhere I have been or ventured past and came upon my training ground. Very good! But you're not finished are you?" said the cloaked figure as he crossed his arms and leaned against the kitchen sink.

"This leads to the assumption that you are on a long training journey. My bugs have also detected scents of three other people. All three have a very high amount of chakra. One of them I can instantly detect as Jiraiya of the Sannin. If what I have uncovered is correct, along with the fact that my bugs recognize you with ease, you are…" said Shino as he finally moved and removed the cloak... To which the wearer made no move to stop him.

Locks and locks of blonde hair that almost glowed in the light was shown and very amused blue eyes looked back at the shaded Aburame, small smirk shown on his features and three whisker marks were shown on both sides of the person's face.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Said Shino, Kurenai could not stop the red blush from slowly appearing on her face. This tall, strong Shinobi was Uzumaki Naruto?

Hinata… was astounded. The source of all her determination, the one who fueled her all of these years, who helped her become who she was, who she looked and thought of whenever she felt weak, was her savior and the mysterious man? She had tried to see who it was many times with her Byakugan, but the cloak repelled anything her eyes tried to find. And not only did he look strong… to her, he looked great.

This is why she almost fell out of her seat. And why her face was extremely red.

Naruto caught both signs from both females and if anything, his smirk grew bigger.

"I suppose I should remove this cloak then since you've found me out eh?" said Naruto with a happy tone in his voice as he unbuttoned the neck and removed the starry cloak, revealing his black ninja boots, black Shinobi pants, white muscle shirt over a fishnet tank top and a blank hitai-ate wrapped in a orange band on his forehead.

"So it is you," Said Kiba as he laughed and exchanged handshakes. Naruto smiled as well before the two gauged each other's changes before giving each other a '_we must do battle again someday'_ look.

'_Male pride_,' Kurenai thought with a smirk.

Naruto walked over and put his cloak on a coat hanger which was right by the door before walking back to the group of four. Before he came over to them, he sighed.

"You know, after all these months, you would think that trying to hide your chakra would get me but it hasn't. Come on out ero-sensei," Said Naruto as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

Immediately, the door shimmered before the smirking form of the toad Sannin was visible.

"You've improved." He said before quickly bashing his fist on his pupil's head.

"And what have I told you about calling me that name?" growled Jiraiya as he and his pupil had a quick battle through facial emotions, Naruto being extremely calm as he eyed his sensei and Jiraiya growing angry with each second, electric sparks seen between the two. Team 8 collectively sweat dropped as Naruto closed his eyes and walked away, hands behind his back and clasped together as he sat down on the couch, hands now stretched out to touch both sides as much as his arms could take him.

"Not to say it in front of pretty females," Said Naruto with a smirk as he winked at the two, producing a blush from both.

Kurenai was a mixture of emotions. Ever since her break up with Asuma, to which they both agreed they should be friends, she instantly went back to being the ice queen of Konoha. She did this because of many reasons.

One of them being the fact that she had adopted a kid from mist that she had encountered upon during a mission. The boy was extremely well mannered and after running a blood test, the boy was discovered to being one of her long lost relatives that she instantly adopted and brought with her back to Konoha. She needed a responsible man to take care of both her and her nephew, and Asuma tried, but did not fit the quality as well as she wanted.

But the boy was extremely close to team Gai and on many occasions asked of or about Naruto. He told the astounded Jounin the stories of Naruto and how he used to train with the swordsman of the mist named Raiga, to which Intel had said, was back in Kiri as one of the seven along with a few others.

Hinata was a mixture as well, was he… flirting with her sensei…AND her? What was he doing? Hinata was extremely confused by the harmless gesture. The Naruto of the past would never even look at her like that. What produced such a change in him all of a sudden she wondered.

Whatever it was though, she would be lying if she wasn't intrigued.

Naruto and Jiraiya went on to talk about why they were staying in a shed training not too far from Oto… little did they know, the two were close to Oto for way more than what they told them of.

What Naruto and Jiraiya were keeping a secret was that they were close to Oto because of the few spies they had. One was a girl the two had came upon years back. Sasame of The Fuuma clan Jiraiya had saved from Orochimaru's grasp. The girl, now woman, was sent back in to gather information on not only Orochimaru's schemes and plots but to keep the other informants updated on any recent news around the other villages.

Another spy was Juugo, disease cured and freed. It was through pure luck that Jiraiya had managed to find the almost insane boy and carried him off to another medic rumored to be just as good at medical healing then Tsunade. She helped through meditation and proper training to cure his mental issue and Jiraiya and Naruto worked on finding a way to destroy his seal, Naruto learning more about the seal along the way. They had found a way and sent the man back into Oto to gather information.

The final spy was not even mentioned because of how much the man had been around Orochimaru. The spy was extremely swift with his information and discoveries… he had to be. If he was to get caught, the whole operation would have been finished.

Team 8 could not say anything about their mission because of how dangerous and secretive it was to be before they were ambushed. They had completed the mission, but on their way back, they had to pass through Tea County.

Right into the hands of the expecting Oto Shinobi.

If Naruto had not arrived, who knew what would of occurred.

The group chatted into the night before choosing where to sleep. Naruto willingly gave the room Kurenai woke up in to her and Hinata; Shino chose the couch with Kiba on a spare futon. Jiraiya left some time ago to do "research" and Naruto told the group he would be going out for some late night training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was not going to sleep anytime soon.

She knew that because she was too busy thinking.

She had promised that next time she had seen him that she would confess how she feels…

But how was she going to do it? What was stopping her? All these years she had a chance… and now, when everyone was asleep and Naruto was out in the forest training, it would have been just him and her… the way she wanted it.

Her worry filled eyes suddenly narrowed and she sat up quick.

She refused to give up. She would tell Naruto how she felt and if she couldn't…

She would show him.

(Two miles away. Training grounds)

Naruto stood in the middle of a field, blindfolded and unmoving. A leaf drops slowly from a tree across from him. As soon as it dropped, Naruto went into a sword stance. His hilt immediately brightened up in the same purple hue as he crouched his knees and steadied his breathing.

"Rasetsu Zan!"

In an extremely fluid set of sword kata that were also done in rapid succession, Naruto moved across the field slashing, dodging and blocking an invisible foe. He repeated this, each time resting for a few seconds before starting up again.

This was the scene that Hinata came across as she entered the field. Her breathing hitched at the sight of the training Naruto as his movements looked like he was dancing in a smooth way. Similar to a lake the way he was calm and precise with his strikes.

Naruto finished up his kata and twisted his sword with his right hand before the purple beam dissolved and he attached the hilt back on his waist.

"Like what you see Hinata?" said Naruto with a small smirk as he detected the change of breathing in her as well as the shifting of feet. He removed his blank hitai-ate from his eyes and put it back on his head.

"Hey, want to have a spar?" Naruto asked all of a sudden as he walked up to her.

"S-sure." Hinata said, instantly trying to figure out why he made her so weak and timid.

Naruto smirked as he backed up and got into a stance she had never seen before. His motions were constant and it looked as if he was dancing.

"This is a style called Capoiera" said Naruto as he moved his arms left and right and his legs in a backward forward motion. Hinata slowly got into her Hyuga stance and the two stared each other down before moving swiftly.

Naruto rolled on the floor before pushing up on the ground on one hand, sending a left kick followed by a right as he twisted his arm that supported his weight on the grass. Hinata bent back and dodged both before sending a Jyuken strike towards Naruto who pushed off the ground and avoided all strikes by moving his body left and right. He then back flipped once before rushing towards Hinata, right hand followed by left, which she dodged, but did not expect Naruto to bump her with his back and then send a backhand her way, to which she blocked with her left arm, he then ran backwards before flipping and sending a left leg whose heel sent her chin up in the air, he then landed on his toes before placing his right hand on the grass and sent both his legs over him, kicking her in the sternum and pushing off of the floor before landing on his toes and moving back in his starting position.

Hinata wiped the blood off her mouth and realized that she would have to get more serious to prove how strong she had gotten. Hinata flipped off the floor and assumed her stance again.

Naruto smiled at her while continuing his motions.

"Ready to stop holding back yet?" said Naruto as he winked at her and she could not help but blush. She then rushed him and sent a left jab followed by a right jab with a left downward strike and right downward strike. Naruto moved backwards the first one, cartwheel dodged the second, landed, front flipped and landed on his toes before trying to trip Hinata on the floor, to which she dodged but closed a tenketsu in his leg to which he twisted his body on the grass, legs moving in a windmill motion, pushing Hinata away from him as he stopped his movements with his arms before picking himself up and rubbing his leg with a small smile.

"Nice... you got me," Said Naruto, he then rushed her and the battle commenced.

Two hours later, a sweaty and bruised Naruto and Hinata was standing in front of each other breathing hard and sweaty. The battle went on and on with Naruto laying hard kicks to her knees, chest, face and legs. Hinata also got her fair share of hits in as well as Naruto had about half of his tenketsu open.

Naruto held his hand up as he collapsed on the floor with a smile on, breathing hard.

"I concede… you win this bout. I can barely move my arms," Said Naruto with a chuckle. Hinata soon collapsed as well and the two tried to catch their breath.

"So what brought you out here in the first place?" Naruto asked as he crawled over to her and laid down on the grass looking at the starry landscape.

Hinata gasped as she forgot that she was going to tell him how she felt. Nervousness came upon her again and she found herself avoiding his questionable gaze.

"Well… I…," she whispered.

"I can't hear you," Said Naruto as he got up and crouched towards her.

"I… I just want to say that…," she whispered as she thought of how she was supposed to be saying this. It was supposed to be spoken with true Hyuga grace, with confidence, with strength. But why was she afraid? What was she afraid of?

Rejection?

Embarrassment?

Naruto getting mad at her?

"Hinata…Hinata?" asked Naruto as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

Hinata ignored him… because she was lost trying to find her strength.

Her strength.

Was right in front of her.

She looked straight into Naruto's eyes and found her strength.

In his worry filled eyes.

"I can't tell you…," she whispered. Naruto looked at her for a couple seconds, the wind blowing, moving the hair on their heads. Not a word was said.

"Well… that's ok. You don't have to tell me. I will not rush you for anything Hinata." Said Naruto as he removed his hand and looked away, small smile on his face.

"Naruto…"

"I mean, it must be something you have to figure out yourself you know… it's…" Naruto said as he looked into the sky again, moonlight shining on his features.

"Naruto…"

"It's ok Hinata. You could always te…"

He never finished his sentence.

Because his lips were captured by soft delicate ones.

It took mere seconds before it registered that these lips belonged to Hinata.

And it took seconds before he welcomed it.

And as soon as he kissed back, she removed her lips before looking down in the grass.

"I can't tell you… so I figured… I figured I can show you… what I wanted to say."

Hinata quickly got up and ran away, Naruto tried to stop her from running away but he was way too tired.

But he could hear the words she said last and he would never forget them.

"_Because actions speak louder than words,"_

_(End)_

* * *

"I stayed in that field for the whole of the night until dawn thinking that day. When I arrived back to the hosue, Jiraiya told me your team had left. I had no way of telling you that I had something to tell you as well. So I waited a full year to say this," Said Naruto as he looked dead into Hinata's water filled eyes.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

Hinata's world came crashing down as she heard those two words. She saw his lips moving. But she didn't hear anything. Her eyes drowned as tears fell harsher and harsher.

Sorry?

Did that mean he did not like her?

Is he saying no to her?

How would she ever live on?

Before she could even utter a phrase, a pair of lips captured her own.

As she felt these lips, she could literally feel the passion and urgency and longing through the kiss.

As Naruto unlocked his lips from her he leaned his forehead into hers and breathed heavily.

"Sorry I was so blind. Sorry for not seeing you. Sorry for not seeing your ways and nature. But now that I see it, I want to see more. I want to get to know more about you. Your actions showed me that you cared… and that you always have cared. But I was to unfocused to see it. But slowly… slowly, I could learn to care for you as you care for me. Let's just get to know each other before we make any more moves. What do you say?" Naruto whispered as he looked her in the eyes, her tearful eyes that looked extremely beautiful. Stunning. Gorgeous.

How could he have been so foolish to not see the signs? Were they not everywhere? The fainting, the blushing, the stuttering, the nervous glances?

No more.

He would change and he would see her and get to know more about her.

If she would let him.

"Of…of course Naruto-kun," Whispered Hinata. Naruto smiled before gathering her in his arms and spinning her around as he laughed and she giggled. The villagers that stopped to see what was going on and most smiled before continuing on.

Some were a little shocked to see the blonde boy that looked eerily like the demon brat they ignored so long ago hugging up on the Hyuga heiress.

But it was Konoha.

They were hidden in leaves for crying out loud.

Naruto set up a date with Hinata and gave her another hug before turning around and entering the restaurant.

"Well guys, how much did you see?" asked Naruto as he sat back down.

"All of it," Said Shikamaru with a smirk. Even though Temari and Sakura didn't and probably would not like to admit it. They were somewhat jealous. But both would never act on their feelings for pretty blatant reasons.

The group chatted until evening before Naruto excused himself, giving Hayato the keys to the apartment and heading off to an undisclosed location.

* * *

(Forest Of Death - Outside Gates)

Naruto landed in a crouched position before peering straight into the eyes of his one rival, brother, friend and enemy.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said with a growing smirk on his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The man replied as he leaned against the gate to the forest of death, smirk apparent on his face. (Same outfit as he wears in sound)

The two said nothing as they entered the forest and headed to the tower for some…conversation between friends.

* * *

(Forest of Death -Tower)

The two entered the thorough it cleaned floor where battles were held. They stood across from each other and said nothing.

"Let's just settle this now and then we can head back," the blonde man said.

"I agree," Said the raven haired boy as he pulled out a Kusanagi. The blonde pulled out his hilt.

Which sprung to life as a purple ray erupted out of the hilt. The blond held the sword downward. Left leg crouched and right leg crouched as well.

"Let's go…" said the blonde as he ran towards the boy.

"Let's…"the figure said as he also ran towards the blond.

The two sent their sword strikes, one upward the other downward, both doing the opposite as well, slashing and dodging in rapid motion the two earned no hits and broke no sweat as they continued to do their deadly dance battle.

All of a sudden Sasuke backed up and an electrical current showed up on his sword before he send the electricity at Naruto, who slapped the lighting with wind chakra, damaging a wall in the process.

"Wind," Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"That's right." Said Naruto as he slashed swiftly at Sasuke, who blocked, before sending a diagonal slash followed by a horizontal slash and a downward slash, each blocked but the kick to the stomach not.

Sasuke stumbled back before moving swiftly and punching Naruto in the face and attempted a horizontal slash to which Naruto dodged. The two went into a barrage of slashes, dodges and blocks with the sword before quickly realizing they were getting nowhere.

"Didn't know you had talent with a sword," Sasuke said as he placed his sword back in his sheathe.

"I had no choice in the matter. Being trained by the same one of the seven swordsmen of the mist will probably have that effect on you," Said Naruto with a smile before this purple ray dissolved and he removed his jacket and tossed it to the balcony rail, to which it landed perfectly.

Sasuke looked at him with a stoic face before rushing him, Naruto dodged by sending his knee all the way up, blocking the right hand and extended his left leg, pushing Sasuke away, Naruto then bent both legs before putting most of his weight on his back right leg and his left foot heel off the floor. Both arms up and in front of his face.

"I have spent a very long time training in taijutsu and have learned five different styles. I know your Sharingan reads movement…but…" Naruto never finished his sentence as he rushed and sent a roundhouse kick. Sasuke easily dodged. But did not expect the kick to stop half way before an elbow was smashed in his face with a roundhouse kick to his face and a backhand following that kick, spinning his body in the air, off the floor and crashing into the ground.

"What are you to do when I learned to mix all five styles together along with one more." said Naruto as he then began bouncing back and forth on his toes before rubbing his nose and crouching down before waiting for Sasuke to get up.

Which he did, Sharingan spinning. Anger apparent on his face.

"Maybe you haven't gotten weaker," He said as he ran towards Naruto. The two went into a fierce taijutsu exchange as Sasuke sent a right hand and Naruto dodged with an elbow before extending the elbow sending a fist but followed with a left uppercut and a right jab. Sasuke dodged all quickly as his Sharingan predicted the movement… or so he thought.

He realized too late that he wasn't aiming to hit him.

He tricked him.

He realized this as the jab stopped short and pulled back before a left uppercut caught his gut. Sasuke staggered back before sending a roundhouse kick to the approaching Naruto, sending him rolling into the floor. He pushed off the ground and got back into his stance, Sasuke going into a stance of his own.

"Done warming up?" Naruto said as he cracked his neck.

"Pretty much. Show me your strength," Sasuke replied.

Naruto began breathing slowly as chakra began gathering. A bluish hue began appearing around him as he continued gathering his chakra.

Sasuke, not wanting to be outdone, also began gathering his chakra up. A darker shade of blue also began rising around him.

As the two began gathering chakra, the Shinobi and Kunoichi soon became aware of the rise in chakra levels.

Hayato Kanzaki stood in front of the door to the tower waiting for the arrival of the Jounin and other forces.

Less than seven seconds, a huge amount of Shinobi of Konoha landed in front of the man, the Hokage herself in the lead.

"What's going on in there?" asked Tsunade as she approached the man.

"Naruto is in there doing battle." Hayato replied simply as he leaned against the door.

"With who?" Asked Tsunade, already knowing the answer as the rest of the ninjas also wanted to know the answer.

"That… I cannot tell you," Said Hayato as he closed his eyes and leaned on the door to the tower.

"Nor… can I let you in." he said as he opened his eyes. Immediately mist began forming around the fifty or so ninja.

Before any ninja could move, the chakra levels in the room rose to huger amounts before a monstrous roar that sounded like two people was heard.

Then the tower shook.

And then a huge light was formed.

As the light got brighter, Hayato walked through the mist and past the Hokage whispering in her ear.

"I would move away from the doors if I was you," He said before walking to safety. Tsunade felt the coming explosion as well as the other ninjas and the group ran from the coming explosion.

**BOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

**So… what happened? Use your imagination.**

**Next chapter… explanation as to why Sasuke is in Konoha as well as the new and improved Naruto in action.**

**Stay tuned.**

**Bye.**


End file.
